À l'ombre de tes yeux
by Molly Phantomhive
Summary: Tandis que sa relation avec son compagnon bat de l'aile, Eijirou voit le sol s'écrouler sous ses pieds lorsque son meilleur ami Denki perd la vue à la suite d'une mission périlleuse. Mais un malheur serait-il capable d'amener un bonheur ? Jusqu'à lors, il en doutait encore... (Couverture : Fanart de Blue Aaren)
1. Chapitre I

Bonjour bonjour! Je suis une petite nouvelle sur ce Fandom donc je ne sais pas trop par où commencer si ce n'est : j'espère que vous allez bien ^^?

J'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction aujourd'hui même, alors j'ai un peu l'impression de me précipiter. J'ai pour habitude de scénariser directement la fin avant de me lancer corps et âme dans l'écriture, maiiiiis je sais plus ou moins vers quoi je me dirige et les idées ne cessent de s'accumuler :). Les chapitres seront normalement courts, on verra ce que ça donnera ;3.

Je voulais seulement remercier **Blue Aaren** pour m'avoir convaincu de la publier, à savoir que c'était un cadeau pour lui à la base ^^. D'ailleurs, si vous n'êtes toujours pas allé lire sa fiction " **Sors avec moi, mon pote** ", je vous la conseille fortement! Elle est géniale, vous aurez une bonne partie de rigolade x3!

J'espère que vous apprécierez autant la lire que moi l'écrire!

Je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures et, d'ici là, portez vous bien :D!

* * *

 **Résumé :** Tandis que sa relation avec son compagnon bat de l'aile, Eijirou voit le sol s'écrouler sous ses pieds lorsque son meilleur ami Denki perd la vue à la suite d'une mission périlleuse. Mais un malheur serait-il capable d'amener un bonheur ? Jusqu'à lors, il en doutait encore...

* * *

 **À l'ombre de tes yeux**

 **Chapitre I**

Les doigts crochetés sur ses genoux, Kirishima Eijirou avala difficilement sa salive. Il était certain que son cœur finirait par lui sortir de la poitrine, tant il lui cognait à la force d'une massue contre les côtes.

L'estomac en vrac, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de glisser à tour de rôle les yeux sur le panorama qui s'offrait à lui.

Une chambre d'hôpital aux murs repeints en blanc, éclairée par une seule longue fenêtre, des infirmières qu'il avait déjà vu défiler un nombre incalculable de fois dans les couloirs, un des médecins aux longues blouses se promenant dans les chambres avec leur calepin par-dessous le bras, une odeur infecte de désinfectant qui vous irritait le nez à chaque visite... et au beau milieu de tout ce capharnaüm qui n'allait pas tarder à lui donner la nausée, son meilleur ami, Kaminari Denki.

Ce dernier était assis sur son lit, les bras le long du corps, vêtu d'une robe de chambre qu'on avait pour habitude de refourguer aux patients. Un grand sourire lui étirait de part en part les lèvres.

Le jeune adulte aux cheveux rouges savait pourtant parfaitement que ce même sourire n'était qu'une facette pour feindre l'ignorance, pour faire croire au monde entier que tout irait parfaitement bien pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était un imbécile heureux. Il n'était autre que cet idiot dont le visage souriant n'avait eu de cesse de le sauver lui, Eijirou, au cours de ces dernières années d'amitié, à chaque fois que son couple enfonçait un peu plus un pied dans la tombe.

Il était son meilleur pote. Et la douleur de son meilleur pote était aussi la sienne.

\- Vous êtes prêt, Monsieur Kaminari ? lui demanda d'une voix posée le médecin, qui venait tout juste de refermer son calepin pour se concentrer exclusivement sur son patient.

Le jeune homme à la crinière blonde opina d'un mouvement du menton.

\- Bien sûr, allez-y !

À la suite de cette seule réponse, l'homme à la blouse blanche s'avança d'un pas mesuré à son chevet, faisant voler en vagues les pans de son incontournable habit de métier au rythme de sa marche.

Eijirou ne savait pas si le moment était bien choisi pour avoir envie de rendre tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac, pourtant son dernier repas avait décidé maintenant de jouer à faire des galipettes malgré lui.

Il se promis intérieurement de ne plus avaler quoi que ce soit de la journée. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas convaincu d'y parvenir, en toute sincérité.

Les bandages qui recouvraient les yeux et entouraient jusqu'à lors la tête du blondin s'écrasèrent en tas sur ses cuisses. Ils découvrirent bientôt l'espèce d'éclair sombre qui lui colorait l'une de ses mèches de cheveux.

Pour le pauvre Kirishima qui priait en vain pour que la scène se déroule plus vite, pour que le temps s'accélère afin d'éviter que ses nerfs ne lâchent définitivement avant la fin de cette dernière, l'attente du verdict final en devenait à la limite du supportable.

Une fois le tissu blanc disparu, le visage de Denki fut entièrement visible. Et ce fut l'instant où toute trace d'air quitta les poumons du rouge.

Il n'avait encore jamais vu à quoi la cicatrice ressemblait, ne se l'était même jamais imaginé ces derniers jours de peur de taper dans le vrai, toutefois il la voyait à présent. Il ne la voyait que trop bien.

C'est pourquoi il aurait souhaité avoir fermé les yeux.

Lui traversant la figure, deux lignes asymétriques s'étendaient d'abord sur le front de son ami, puis forçaient leur passage sur ses paupières et enfin un peu ses joues.

\- Prenez votre temps, lui fit le médecin, le ton se voulant réconfortant.

Le sourire qui fendait les lèvres de Denki s'accentua d'autant plus, Eijirou comprit sans mal qu'il essayait de se donner du courage.

\- Pas besoin ! en rit le patient.

Et sur ces derniers mots, il ouvrit lentement les paupières.

Un silence inconfortable s'ensuivit. Silence que Denki lui-même ne tarda pas à briser d'une voix tremblante :

\- Les gars, qui a éteint la lumière ? Il fait nuit ou quoi ?

Eijirou écarquilla les yeux.

Le sol venait de se fissurer sous ses pieds.


	2. Chapitre II

Bien le bonjour! Comment allez-vous ? ^^

Nous nous retrouvons pour le second chapitre et... Wah '-'. Je n'imaginais pas recevoir autant de retours sur le premier, surtout qu'il était court x)! Vous êtes un Fandom très réactif haha !

Merci pour vos reviews toutes plus adorables les unes que les autres! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir, ainsi que vos favoris et follows ! Je ne sais pas si je serai en mesure de garder un rythme d'écriture hebdomadaire stable, mais je ferai mon possible ^^! J'espère que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle lecture ! ^^

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures :3!

* * *

 **Chapitre II**

Depuis sa dernière phrase, de longues, longues et interminables secondes s'étaient écoulées. Un malaise général s'était installé, personne dans la salle ne trouvait le courage suffisant pour le briser et redémarrer la discussion là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Denki, lui, n'avait plus esquissé le moindre mouvement, ni même dit un seul mot. Il s'était tout bonnement contenté de se figer dans la même position et d'attendre avec autant de patience que possible que quelqu'un lui donne enfin la réponse qu'il espérait.

"La seule et unique réponse qu'il _accepterait"_ Eijirou se fit silencieusement la réflexion, mordant sans s'en rendre compte dans sa lèvre inférieure.

Son attention fut détournée à l'instant où la faible inspiration saccadée prise par le médecin lui parvint aux oreilles, avant que celui-ci ne se décide enfin à balancer la bombe que le rouge lui-même n'était pour ainsi dire pas préparé à entendre.

\- Monsieur Kaminari, il débuta difficilement, l'expression fatiguée et grave.

Il parvint malgré cela à terminer sa phrase. En dépit de son professionnalisme et son air stoïque, l'appréhension liée à ses prochains mots se trahissait dans la posture légèrement courbée qu'il avait inconsciemment adoptée :

\- Nous sommes en pleine journée...

Le faux sourire que le héros à l'Alter électrique s'était forcé de porter depuis le début de la journée se décomposa, tel un château de cartes soufflé par un grand vent.

D'abord un peu, et Denki encaissait. Enfin complètement, et Denki comprenait.

Ses traits aux allures encore juvéniles par moment s'étaient lentement déformés, ne laissant plus que l'ombre d'un visage dépourvu de toute émotion, à l'antithèse complète de cette image de joyeux luron qu'il donnait pratiquement toujours à son entourage.

Et face à cela, les différentes scènes d'il y a deux jours revinrent de plein fouet en mémoire du jeune homme aux cheveux carmins. Il eut l'impression de se prendre une gifle en pleine figure.

Si quelqu'un en venait à lui demander la raison de la cécité de celui qu'il considérait pratiquement comme un frère, Eijirou ne saurait en toute honnêteté pas comment répondre.

Mais s'il devait vraiment l'expliquer, il dirait sans aucun doute que tout était de sa faute...

~ x.X.x ~

 _Deux jours auparavant_

Le voile de la nuit s'étendait peu à peu sur la ville agitée. Fendant les rues à grandes enjambées, une des jeunes étoiles montantes du monde héroïque, Red Riot, courait à perdre haleine.

Les façades d'immeubles défilant sur ses flancs, il se rendait au plus vite à l'endroit indiqué dans l'appel d'urgence reçu à son bureau près de cinq bonnes minutes plus tôt.

Le lieu en proie au tourment et à la détresse ne se situait qu'à trois patelins de sa position actuelle, pourtant il ne put y accéder tout de suite.

En effet, à l'instant où son regard glissa autour de lui, remarquant des changements assez conséquents dans le paysage urbain, il repéra un premier bâtiment en ruines, juste en bout de rue, ainsi que d'autres lorsqu'il s'en approcha.

La zone avait été désertée de sa foule habituelle quand l'attaque du groupe de vilains s'était abattue brusquement. D'après les informations amassées à la hâte, ils étaient organisés. Ou du moins assez renseignés sur les festivités de la ville et du monde politique des héros pour mettre en place un plan qui leur permettrait de frapper à plusieurs endroits en même temps, dans l'unique but de semer la zizanie dans la tête des civils et par-dessus tout dans celles de leurs prochains ennemis.

Principal responsable de ce manque de sécurité plus que cuisant au sein même de la ville, un rassemblement. À l'origine de ce dit rassemblement, un afflux conséquent de visages célèbres.

Les mentalités s'étaient axées sur le fait qu'aucun vilain doté d'un minimum de jugeote n'oserait agir avec de telles pointures dans les parages. Ce comportement laxiste les avait pris à revers tel un crochet du droit.

La société actuelle frissonnait d'émois.

Les nouvelles têtes de file se comptaient par dizaines, les héros les plus reconnus non seulement dans le pays mais aussi à travers le monde entier s'étaient réunis pour définir qui foulerait du pied les premières places du podium et qui serait délaissé sur le côté, contraint de les admirer et de les regarder briller sur ces marches si convoitées.

L'élite flamboyait sur les feux de la rampe, ceux au manque cruel de notoriété étaient destinés à jamais à rester dans l'ombre pesante de leur dos.

Parmi la fine-fleur, son amant mais aussi premier et unique grand amour, Bakugou Katsuki, connu de tout un chacun sous le pseudonyme de Ground Zero. Un héros au tempérament explosif et belliqueux, animé d'un caractère de feu, mais aussi un héros de renommée mondiale, dont le talent naturel faisait plus d'envieux que d'admirateurs. Plus de jaloux que de fans.

Il se démarquait tout autant du reste que son principal rival en tout point son opposé, un homme aux valeurs héroïques indubitables qui marchait dans les traces de la légende d'All Might lui-même, Midoriya Izuku. Deku pour le grand public.

Le premier avait disposé de tout depuis la naissance et n'avait eu de cesse d'accumuler les prouesses et d'affiner ses facultés hors du commun durant ses années de pratique, le second avait dû l'acquérir au fil de son parcours et au gré de ses expériences. Sa nature empathique et soucieuse du bien-être d'autrui charmait son entourage autant que ses pairs.

Ingenium, Shouto, Creaty, Uravity, Chargezuma, Froppy... et bien d'autres encore. Tous ces noms qui tonitruaient en écho dans la tête de la populace et renvoyaient à cette lumière salvatrice en temps troubles, enflammaient de semaines en semaines la toile du web.

Les médias se bousculaient au coude-à-coude dans l'unique but de narrer les récits de leurs exploits.

Red Riot, quant à lui, avait aussi son lot de célébrité. Dénombré parmi les plus hauts classés du pays, son nom retentissait déjà dans les oreilles de ses futurs successeurs mais aussi ses présents camarades de métier.

Aujourd'hui, comme tous les autres de sa trempe, il avait reçu l'invitation d'assister à cette assemblée sans précédent, pour se tenir avec fierté devant cette foule de journalistes. Il s'était néanmoins porté volontaire pour surveiller ce quartier à cause de ce mauvais pressentiment qui n'avait eu de cesse de lui comprimer la poitrine ces derniers jours.

Pressentiment qui s'était malheureusement confirmé, à son plus grand désarrois.

\- À l'aide ! supplia une voix étouffée. Je vous en prie, aidez-moi !

Red Riot se stoppa net, les sens aux alertes et les muscles rigides. Quelqu'un implorait sous les décombres.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallu pour le dire, il avait déjà activé son Alter de durcissement et évidait à corps perdu les débris de briques et de verres amoncelés devant lui. L'enseigne lumineuse au nom du magasin traînait piteusement sur le sol, pulvérisée en deux morceaux aux lumières faiblement clignotantes.

La façade s'était écroulée, entraînant à sa suite une partie complète du toit. Les étagères s'en étaient vues fracassées, les frigidaires destinés aux produits frais ne renvoyaient plus qu'un vague souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient été dans la matinée.

Bientôt, une main et une tête apparurent sous le tas, un torse complet s'y relia lorsqu'il dégagea plus amplement. La personne avait perdu connaissance entre temps et respirait très faiblement. Il s'assura d'abord que son rythme cardiaque ne s'affolait pas, ensuite qu'il n'était pas en train de s'étouffer avec les résidus poudreux qui virevoltaient autour d'eux.

La partie supérieure de l'habitation ne l'avait pas entièrement atteint, il en déduit que la victime était parvenu à s'enfuir près de la double porte vitrée avant que le vilain responsable de la destruction des lieux ne saccage tout sur son passage et prenne la fuite avec ses sbires sur les talons.

Le héros au costume rougeoyant analysa en un coup d'œil la dangerosité de la situation. S'il creusait à nouveau, le tas qui les surplombait de toute sa hauteur se transformerait en éboulement de tuiles et de poussière qui risquerait de l'ensevelir lui aussi. S'il enlevait la poutre, qu'il soupçonnait écraser les jambes du citadin, il y avait de fortes probabilités que celui-ci finisse blessé dans le processus.

Il ne se considérerait plus jamais digne d'être un homme ni un héros si son code d'honneur visant à sauver autrui s'en voyait ainsi bafoué.

Une aide extérieure était nécessaire. Mais il devait agir maintenant, cette dite aide n'apparaîtrait pas aussi miraculeusement...

\- Kiri'?

Un sursaut de surprise lui ébranla brutalement les épaules. Perdu profondément dans ses pensées, il en avait oublié le temps d'un bref instant ce qui l'entourait. Une erreur qui aurait pu lui coûter cher s'il ne se trouvait pas ce moment en présence d'un autre héros.

Sur sa gauche le regardait d'une mine soucieuse Kaminari Denki, son meilleur ami depuis les années de lycée. Héros à l'Alter d'électricité, il se faisait appeler Chargezuma et officiait non loin de son bureau, dans le quartier voisin. Ce dernier venait vraisemblablement de déboucher d'une rue perpendiculaire, menant tout droit à son office.

\- Kami'! s'exclama le rouge, un vent d'espoir lui enflant à nouveau la poitrine.

\- Mec, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'enquit le blond, accourant à ses côtés.

\- Pas le temps de t'expliquer ! l'interrompit Eijirou, avant que son ami ne s'enfonce dans les questions. Il faut sortir cette personne de là, aide-moi !

Le blondinet posa l'instant d'après ses yeux d'or sur l'amas de débris, il ne lui fallut pas plus longtemps pour saisir l'ampleur de la situation.

Ils empoignèrent tour à tour la poutre, et la soulevèrent comme un seul homme. Réaction de cause à effet, elle actionna un grondement sourd suivi d'une avalanche de gravas. Chargezuma eut juste le temps mais surtout le réflexe de plaquer le blessé contre lui et Red Riot de les recouvrir tous deux de son corps dur comme un rock afin de leur éviter toute autre blessure.

La minute durant laquelle la montagne de projectiles déferlants s'affaissa leur parut durer une éternité. Kirishima grogna quand son dos fut frappé par l'un deux, beaucoup plus gros que le reste.

Lorsque, le souffle court, le jeune adulte à la crinière rouge se risqua à ouvrir un œil, le blondin fut pris d'une quinte de toux causée par le nuage de poussières soulevé.

Eijirou cligna des paupières, son rythme cardiaque à présent plus calme, son instinct de guerrier aguerri lui hurlait de rester sur ses gardes.

À quelques centaines de mètres de là, la bataille faisait rage. Les instructions dans son oreillette grésillaient d'interférences, d'ordres coupés un mot sur deux et de cris de panique, à tel point qu'il était incapable de comprendre la discussion entre les agents de police sur place ou la situation actuelle.

\- Occupe-toi de lui, Kami'! il s'adressa à son voisin, une fois que tous les deux furent enfin sur leurs jambes.

\- Hein ? s'insurgea le concerné, en passant un des bras de la personne inconsciente par-dessus ses épaules.

\- Va le mettre en sécurité et rejoins-moi au centre-ville !

À peine cette dernière phrase prononcée qu'il fendait l'air. Les choses devenaient sérieusement critiques, tous les héros présents dans le secteur étaient réunis dans un amphithéâtre bondés d'écrans et de caméras. Le temps qu'ils se dispersent, qui sait ce qui pourrait se produire et quel serait le nombre de vies humaines à déplorer ?

En tant que héros, il voulait éviter le pire. En tant qu'homme aux valeurs humaines, il ne voulait laisser personne mourir.

Il n'avait plus le temps, il devait agir vite. Ce secteur du quartier était en partie sous sa responsabilité.

Les poumons et la gorge en feu, son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Il ne fit d'ailleurs nullement attention la voix désespérée de Denki qui hurla son nom pour l'avertir du danger venant de sa droite.

Tout se déroula ensuite beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, même pour ses nerfs tournant à l'adrénaline.

Un sifflement aigu brisa le calme presque angoissant qui régnait sur les lieux, un éclair gris apparut dans son champ de vision d'une rue secondaire, un coup de griffes fut porté à sa droite, qui ricocha sauvagement en une pluie d'étincelles sur sa joue durcie, puis son flanc atterrit brutalement sur l'asphalte. Eijirou refoula un râle.

Soudain, une paire de mains aux interminables griffes pointues en guise de doigts lui étreignit la gorge avec telle force qu'il en oublia un bref instant de respirer.

Un nouvel éclair obstrua sa vision, jaune et électrique. Kaminari venait tout juste d'intervenir.

Le vilain en fut un long instant secoué d'un violent spasme sans parvenir à émettre le moindre son, l'électricité enflammant la plus petite cellule de son être, avant de s'écrouler de toute sa longueur, inerte, sur le torse battit du jeune homme aux prunelles aussi brillantes qu'un rubis.

Ce dernier s'aida de ses coudes pour redresser le haut de son buste.

Denki clopina à sa rencontre, son fardeau passif lui alourdissait chacun de ses pas.

\- Kiri'! l'appela-t-il, les traits tordus par l'inquiétude.

Red Riot referma ses puissants bras sur son adversaire assommé, qui n'avait plus esquissé un seul mouvement depuis que le second héros présent lui eut tiré la décharge.

\- Ne t'approche pas, il l'avertit dans un vain essai de reprendre la bouffée d'oxygène qui lui manquait. Cours, je le retiens ! Va le mettre en sécurité ! Le blessé passe en premier !

Les orbes luisantes d'inquiétude du blond glissèrent de son meilleur ami à la victime, elle aussi évanouie. Sa respiration redevenait peu à peu régulière et profonde, signe qu'il ne tarderait pas à reprendre connaissance dans les minutes à venir.

Néanmoins, son esprit s'obstinait à ne pas parvenir à faire la part des choses. Il savait que les civils passaient avant leur propre sécurité à eux, puisqu'ils jouaient leur vie à chaque intervention sur le terrain, mais cet homme qu'il considérait comme un membre de sa famille était en mauvaise posture, là, juste devant lui, et il avait la possibilité de lui venir en aide. Il savait plus que n'importe qui que ce comportement était en total contradiction avec le principe même de la définition du "héros".

Pourtant.

Oui, pourtant.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de peser le pour et contre. L'idée que son frère de cœur puisse être sévèrement blessé dans l'affrontement lui était plus que tout autre chose insupportable, en dépit de l'Alter dont il disposait.

Cependant, il lui faisait entièrement confiance. Et cette même confiance, il ne l'accordait qu'à une seule et unique personne.

\- Je reviens après ! il s'écria, avant de tourner des talons dans la direction opposée d'où il était arrivé quelques minutes auparavant et de disparaître au coin d'une rue adjacente.

Lentement, un sourire satisfait et rassuré naquit sur les lèvres du rouge. Il s'effaça toutefois la seconde suivante, quand l'imposante silhouette emprisonnée dans sa prise remua soudain.

Et à partir de là, tout se compliqua...


	3. Chapitre III

Bonjour! Comment allez-vous ^^?

Je sais que ça ne vous intéresse sans doute pas mais je voulais vous partager mon bonheur (-YwY-). J'ai reçu mon premier Fanart, j'imaginais pas que ça m'arriverait un jour ;-;. Merci encore à **Blue Aaren** pour ce magnifique dessin de Denki, mis de suite en couverture! Tu vas me faire pleurer (-TwT-)!

Merci aussi pour toutes vos réactions! Je vous laisse à cette nouvelle lecture et nous nous retrouvons très vite pour de nouvelles aventures (-^w^-)/!

* * *

 **Chapitre III**

La silhouette massive du vilain ondula au creux de ses bras. Doucement mais sûrement, elle émergeait des limbes brumeuses de l'inconscience. Doucement mais sûrement, le danger qu'elle représentait n'en devenait que plus alarmant à chaque nouvelle seconde écoulée, à chaque nouveau grain de sable amoncelé.

Eijirou était dorénavant seul. Seul pour intervenir face à ce problème de taille et d'ampleur considérable, seul pour protéger des vies humaines et, envers et contre tout, seul pour renverser la situation.

Son regard flamboyant pivota à droite, rien. Ensuite à gauche, rien non plus. Les trouble-fêtes n'agissaient-ils pas en groupe ? Celui qu'il retenait n'était-il qu'un détachement ? Une avant-garde ? Les autres avaient-ils déjà été arrêtés ?

La sensation de malaise permanent qui lui rongeait l'estomac enfla, elle ne cessa de s'accentuer. Elle devint si omniprésente et angoissante qu'il eut bientôt la désagréable impression qu'une main lui compressait la cage thoracique.

Alors, dans un coin calme de son esprit où son sang froid gardait consistance et résonnait en connaissance de cause, la tête blonde au sourire éclatant de son camarade se fit une place. Les questions tournaient en boucle : Et Denki ? Était-il parvenu à mettre le civil à l'abri ? Était-il toujours lui-même sain et sauf ? Ne s'était-il pas fait attaquer entre-temps ?

Il était cependant certain d'une chose, il lui avait assuré qu'il reviendrait. Et Denki avait beau être un idiot, il ne faiblissait jamais devant l'adversité si cela pouvait sauver un confrère. Il le savait parfaitement, oui. Kaminari Denki avait beau être un imbécile, il était loyal.

La sincérité luisant à l'intérieur de ses grandes prunelles d'or était un de ses plus grands atouts - si ce n'est son plus grand, avec son honnêteté presque innocente, juvénile.

Soudain, le vilain gigota de surcroît. Non pas pour tenter de s'échapper de son emprise, non pas pour essayer de le blesser, non... Il riait. Il s'esclaffait d'un rire de démence pleinement assumée.

Un long frisson d'inconfort remonta du bas de la colonne vertébrale du héros, jusqu'à estomper sa lente course en explosion de chair de poule dans sa nuque.

Son instinct s'empara de la pleine marche de manœuvre, il raffermit sa prise, jusqu'à sentir le pouls de l'énergumène battre contre son avant-bras. Il lui enserra le cou dans un mouvement d'arts martiaux destiné à priver toute arrivée d'air au cerveau, ainsi que le reste du corps avec ses jambes aux muscles fermes.

Cela ne suffit toutefois pas.

\- Dis-toi bien, héros, il amorça, la voix étouffée et légèrement brisée par la force qui lui comprimait la trachée.

\- La ferme ! l'interrompit Red Riot, la colère lui dévorant d'ores et déjà les entrailles. Votre jeu a assez duré, tu ferais bien de tout me dire avant de le regretter amèrement !

Pour appuyer ses dires et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne rentrerait en aucune façon dans son jeu psychologique, il enserra sa tenue. Ses membres s'ankylosaient par l'effort continu que requerrait cette prise.

\- Tu te trompes, renchérit le second, un rictus de triomphe lui déformait d'un bout à l'autre les lèvres. Celui en mauvaise position n'est pas moi mais toi !

Eijirou ne vit pas venir le coup. L'onde de choc le secoua. Violemment. Il ne comprit qu'à retardement que le vilain venait de lui cogner droit dans le menton avec le haut du crâne. Lui qui s'était, avec naïveté, imaginé être parvenu à bloquer ses moindres faits et gestes dans cette prise de combat qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection à force de répétitions, sut que cette pensée fut sa première et plus grossière erreur.

Ses dents s'entrechoquèrent entre elles, le monde tangua avant qu'un feu d'artifice de points noirs se mette à danser longuement devant son regard. Incapable d'encaisser le plein contre-coup, sa tête vint se tamponner sans ménagement contre le macadam, puis la conscience accrue que ses nerfs avaient de son environnement vacilla le temps d'un battement de cil, suffisamment longtemps, cependant, pour que ses bras lâchent du lest sur leur emprise. Et suffisamment longtemps, en particulier, pour que l'homme à la carrure tout en masse se libère de ses entraves.

Par-delà le sifflement strident qui lui vrilla les tympans, il ne perçut qu'avec effort les paroles prononcées par son opposant, tandis que celui-ci se redressait sur ses jambes.

Eijirou savait que la pesanteur nouvelle qui s'emparait de ses sens n'annonçait rien de bon ; elle bâillonnait ses pensées rationnelles mais le ralentissait tout aussi bien dans ses réflexes. Le choc provoqué à la tête avait été plus fort que ce qu'il eut cru au préalable, si fort qu'il avait maintenant des difficultés à garder son Alter actif.

\- Reste plus qu'à attendre que l'autre se ramène !

Et à ce moment précis, le jeune homme comprit quelle était l'origine de son mauvais pressentiment pesant dans sa poitrine au cours de la journée. Il ne réalisa que trop bien la raison pour laquelle son instinct lui tirait la sonnette d'alarme depuis tout à l'heure, dès l'instant où son regard s'était posé sur les lieux ravagés.

Comme un prédateur attendant le moment propice pour sauter à la gorge de sa proie, les vilains ne s'étaient attaqué aux citoyens que pour attirer les héros dans leur filet et ainsi pouvoir s'en prendre directement à eux.

Un premier clignement de paupières, et la seule chose à laquelle le rougeâtre fut en mesure de penser fut le sourire lumineux de Denki, puis tout ce qui le lui rappelait : les soirées entre potes qu'ils partageaient autour d'une pizza, à regarder et commenter des "films viriles" comme Kirishima aimait les appeler, à en rejouer parfois des scènes entières comme s'ils en étaient les acteurs tout en s'esclaffant de leur justesse à chaque reprise.

Un second battements, la moue boudeuse de son compagnon naquit bientôt dans son esprit. Des yeux brûlant d'ardeur, luisant au milieu d'un visage aux lignes marquées. Des cheveux aussi bouffants qu'un pétard explosé, constamment mal coiffés. Un corps des plus athlétiques, musclé et ferme, battit et entretenu au fil des ans. Ainsi qu'une rage de vaincre aux limites aujourd'hui encore inexplorées, que Kirishima n'avait jamais faibli d'admirer. Cet assemblage de traits atypiques n'en étaient que d'autant plus saisissants quand on connaissait la personnalité indomptable de l'individu extravagant. Eijirou l'aimait un peu plus de jour en jour.

Il papillonna une dernière fois des paupières, pour finir les nombreux visages de ses confrères se dessinèrent à leur tour, ceux qui peuplaient sa vie journalière, aux côtés desquels il avait grandi, appris, évolué, auprès desquels il avait mûri.

Tout ceux qu'il chérissait étaient en danger, son meilleur pote, son premier amour, ses amis de lycée, sans oublier ses collègues... il devait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour empêcher les perturbateurs de nuire d'avantage au quotidien paisiblement instauré.

Cela laissé de côté, en cet instant, il devait tout faire pour que tout Denki ne revienne pas...

~ x.X.x ~

Depuis la disparition de All for One, le plus grand ennemi que l'humanité eut été donné de connaître durant ces dernières décennies, le crime au sein du pays avait, certes, diminué, mais ne s'en révélait pas disparu pour autant. Sa noirceur demeurait en chacun, aussi opaque que de l'encre, aussi profonde qu'un abîme sans fond.

En dépit de cela, la frontière délimitée entre le bien et le mal s'en voyait parfois brouillée, si bien qu'il était facile pour un cœur marqué par l'emprunte du doute de franchir ce point de non retour.

Seul un héros savait que là où régnaient les bienfaits et la bonté de la lumière, il y aurait forcément une ombre. L'existence de l'un n'avait pas lieu d'être sans la présence contrebalancée de l'autre. Ainsi fonctionnait la société, ainsi la régence et l'équilibre du monde s'en étaient vus établis dès leurs origines.

Projetée dans dans le dos de cette sphère lumineuse aveuglante, à l'abri des projecteurs, là où quiconque ne pensait jamais à aller regarder, cette obscurité n'en était que d'autant plus présente, inaccessible. Sa croissance ne cessait de s'accélérer avec le temps, couvant patiemment dans l'œuf, guettant avec espoir son heure de gloire.

Les ténèbres qu'elles recelait n'avaient d'égal que leurs profondeurs insondables.

Cette réalité, Denki en fit les frais à ses dépends, au moment où il assista à une scène qui lui retourna l'estomac. Celle où son meilleur ami Kirishima Eijirou, retenu par la gorge, les membres contractés, bataillait en vain pour retrouver une bouffée d'oxygène. Son visage avait viré d'une teinte plus rouge.

En tractant le blessé, qui avait repris connaissance dans une rue proche, Chargezuma l'avait guidé. Sa vigilance les avait aidé à garder leur présence assez discrète. Un duo de policiers avait alors débouché d'un coin de rue, leur supérieur les avaient envoyé patrouiller dans la zone pour s'assurer qu'aucune autre victime ne soit restée coincée dans les parages.

Il les avaient immédiatement réquisitionné pour appeler du renfort. Malheureusement, les communications rendues incompréhensibles, voire impraticables dû aux innombrables emplacement en proie au chaos, ils n'avaient réussi à joindre personne. Le jeune adulte avait donc décidé d'envoyer chacun d'entre eux en rescousse aux personnes en détresse encore dans les environs, là où ils s'étaient arrêtés un peu plus tôt, pendant que lui s'en allait porter assistance à Red Riot.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il avait tourné des talons et s'était empressé de tracer à amples foulées le même chemin en sens inverse. Il ne se souvenait même pas des deux voix graves des hommes en uniforme bleu marine, qui lui lançaient non seulement des remerciements mais aussi des encouragements.

Voilà où il en était. Voilà pourquoi, spectateur impromptu de cette scène d'horreur, son cœur venait de se briser en milliers de morceaux au fond de sa poitrine. Il eut l'impression d'entendre le carillon de cet essaim de fragments, quand ils se pulvérisèrent comme du verre.

Kirishima, en mauvaise posture. Kirishima, au torse strié de trois longues griffes diagonales sanguinolentes. Des éraflures lui parsemaient les coudes. Ses avants-bras étaient en particulier touchés, tout comme ses genoux, sans oublier le bas de ses jambes. La plaie sur son flanc saignaient abondamment : son Alter s'était totalement désactivé.

C'en fut trop pour lui.

Lunettes calibrées sur le nez et sourcils froncés, il se mit en position d'attaque, le doigt pointé devant lui. L'ennemi, jusqu'à lors trop concerné par le sort de celui qu'il tenait à bout de bras à la manière d'une vulgaire marionnette, se reçut la décharge de plein fouet. Ses membre se tendirent, sa paume s'ouvrit sous le choc, Red Riot put respirer à nouveau.

Chargezuma se rua désespérément sur lui. Il parvint, en dépits de son départ lent, à le rattraper à bras-le-corps, une brève seconde à peine avant que le carmin ne s'étale de tout son long sur le sol.

À cause de l'élan que le blond avait pris, tous deux roulèrent trois à quatre fois sur le bitume avant de réussir à s'arrêter.

Lorsqu'ils furent en mesure d'ouvrir les paupières - d'abord Denki, ensuite Eijirou, qui regagnait peu à peu ses sens - ils constatèrent que le vilain, dont l'opulente carrure les surplombait jusqu'à lors, supportait très mal les effets de l'électricité. Il venait juste de se laisser retomber sur les genoux, le teint maladif, ses bras frémissaient de légères secousses.

Alors, lentement, l'ébauche d'un rictus déforma les traits finauds du jeune héros aux orbes éclatantes. Les reflets mordorés qui y brillaient continuellement se mirent à luire d'ingéniosité. Elles obliquèrent une dernière fois sur le corps meurtri de celui qu'il serrait contre sa poitrine, s'attardant un peu plus longtemps sur chaque balafre ou ecchymose naissante, et accrochèrent en dernier lieu son regard de feu.

Eijirou sut sans qu'il n'ait besoin de prononcer le moindre mot ce qu'il avait en tête, mais tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à l'en dissuader, Denki parla le premier :

\- Attends moi ici, d'accord ?

Red Riot sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

\- Quoi? il glapit, tandis que le blond se dégageait avec douceur afin de se relever, droit sur ses pieds. Eh mec, attends- Argh!

Une lancinante douleur s'étendit brusquement sur son flanc, il refoula un gémissement dans ses dents. Incapable de reprendre son souffle, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Des gouttes lui perlaient sur le front tant la sensation de brûlure était intense. Le simple fait d'inspirer suffisait à lui donner envie de tourner de l'oeil. Plusieurs de ses côtes devaient s'être brisées dans l'affrontement, peut-être même l'une d'entre elles commençait d'ores et déjà à percer un poumon.

Un autre flash de lumière apparut, Denki persistait à asséner ses attaques à la suite, plus rapides que ses précédentes, sans laisser le temps au vilain de se relever. Il parvenait ainsi à le garder à distance de Kirishima, qui aurait besoin d'une aide pour se mouvoir hors d'ici.

Son visage blafard et ses iris vitreuses révélaient qu'il souffrait.

Le blondinet ne savait pas ce qui s'était déroulé pendant qu'il n'avait pas été à ses côtés, à présent il s'en blâmait.

Son opposant ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de ruminer ses pensées, Chargezuma sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Il aurait, malgré sa puissante de frappe implacable, déjà dû s'écrouler sous ses assauts répétés. Hormis ses rares titubations, il était toujours apte à bouger et attaquer.

L'instant d'après, il bondissait, toutes serres pointées vers lui.

Au cours de ses années d'études, il s'était concentré sur ses combats à distance, son Alter y était après tout propice. Hors, il avait décidé de jouer sur cette faiblesse, qui était le corps à corps, pour qu'elle n'en soit plus une à l'avenir. Voilà pourquoi il s'était entraîné longuement avec Eijirou et Bakugou aux techniques d'autodéfense, y passant parfois des soirées entières, jusqu'à affiner suffisamment ses réactions et ses réflexes.

Ainsi, lorsque le monstre fondit sur lui, il sut d'instinct comment réagir. Ses jambes devinrent ses plus fidèles appuis, les pieds plantés sur le macadam et les hanches faisant office de pivot central. Il bascula de quelques degrés le haut du torse, attrapa à la volée le bras musculeux et l'entraîna dans une clé de bras.

Il lui balança alors un coup de jus de haut voltage - qu'il parvint tant bien que mal à contrôler pour s'éviter une auto-électrocution qui lui grillerait quelques neurones au passage - jusqu'à ce que l'imposante silhouette n'eut finit d'être secouées de parts en parts de lourds soubresauts.

Les secondes s'allongèrent pendant que Kaminari, le cœur au bord des lèvres et l'estomac tordu par l'appréhension, finisse par être assuré que l'homme eut complètement perdu connaissance.

Satisfait, il laissa échapper un profond soupire de soulagement.

Il fallait qu'il trouve de quoi le bâillonner avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits, afin d'éviter qu'il s'en prenne à d'autres personnes qu'eux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la première priorité, pour l'instant, était de soigner Eijirou, qui lui retournait un sourire en coin. À l'instant où il parvint à son chevet, cependant, ce même sourire disparut.

Ses grands yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa voix hurla le nom de Denki, et la scène fut alors des plus rapides : Chargezuma bascula un regard par-dessus son épaule, vit l'ombre de l'homme fendre l'air à une dizaine de pas, réalisa qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'agir. Il se jeta devant le carmin pour le protéger, les bras écartés.

La seule chose que le blessé parvint à distinguer fut une éclair argenté, un jet de sang rouge, puis Denki qui criait.


	4. Chapitre IV

Bonjour~! Comment ça va? ^^

Un grand merci pour vos retours, favoris et follows! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux, c'est fou haha! Aussi, info pratique : je publie soit le mardi, soit le mercredi et j'essaie de m'en tenir à un rythme hebdomadaire ^w^ (on me l'a demandé donc je précise :3). Je ne suis pas certaine de réussir à être régulière jusqu'au bout, mais on verra 'w'.

PS : Comme il l'a fait pour moi, je me permets de faire sa pub (^w^). Mon ami **Blue Aaren** a commencé la publication d'une fic sur le thème très intéressant de la transidentité, **Call me Denki**. N'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un coup d'œil si ce n'est pas déjà fait :3!

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!

* * *

 **Chapitre IV**

Ricochant en écho contre les murs des habitations alentours, le braille de souffrance de Denki déchira le ciel nocturne tel un coup de tonnerre.

Éternel impuissant face à la scène, paralysé par son flanc douloureux et sa respiration instable, Eijirou ne put que suivre du regard la chute inéluctable du blond, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'effondre dans un bruit sourd. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands, sa bouche les imita :

\- Kami' ! il le héla, la main tendue vers son meilleur ami.

L'effort ne s'en avéra que d'autant plus vain, le peu de souffle qui lui restait se coupa instantanément. Les trois estafilades qui lui striaient en diagonale le torse se rouvrirent, la vague de douleur qui en découla lui arracha un gémissement d'agonie.

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit alors, aucune réponse ne lui parvint en retour. Denki l'avait-il seulement entendu ?

Les mains placardées sur son visage ensanglanté, Chargezuma se racrapotait sur lui-même à une demi-dizaine de pas à peine. Ses lunettes réduites en mille éclats de verre voltigèrent, fracturées au niveau de l'armature. Red Riot ne les vit atterrir que la seconde suivante et se briser une bonne fois pour toute.

Les orbes foncées du monstre pivotèrent lentement, avec une extrême lenteur, sur le jeune héros aux épis écarlates affalé sur le ventre. Il peinait peut-être à retrouver sa respiration, néanmoins ce dernier le défiait de s'approcher du blondinet. Alors, comme pour répondre de front à la provocation, comme pour s'en moquer tout personnellement, l'être vil s'avança d'un pas, son épaisse peau ondulant au fil des mouvements de ses articulations.

Le temps sembla prolonger son cours. Eijirou papillonna des cils, il avait grand mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Les martèlements frénétiques de son cœur s'écrasant à la force d'un bulldozer contre les os de sa cage thoracique tambourinaient dans un bruit assourdissant jusque dans ses tempes. L'adrénaline dans ses veines lui laissa le loisir de détailler de bas en haut celui qui s'élevait face à lui.

Les muscles anormalement tendus, les pupilles dilatées, l'infatigabilité à la limite du chronique dont il faisait preuve depuis le début de leur accrochage et surtout, surtout, cette sensation de complet décalage avec la réalité...

Kirishima avait beau ne pas avoir brillé pour son intelligence parmi les élèves de sa promotion pendant ses années d'études, il s'était déjà - bien que très rarement, cela dit - retrouvé face à ce genre de cas à ses débuts. Voilà pourquoi son cerveau fonctionnant à plein régime put énoncer deux options plausibles : ce type aux bras gonflables devait sans aucun doute être soit sous les effets d'un puissant Alter décuplant les performances physiques d'autrui - ce qu'on ne trouvait pas forcément à chaque coin de rue - soit (et son instinct était certain de pointer du doigt le nœud du problème) sous ceux d'un vigoureux stupéfiant.

Il se sentait idiot de ne pas avoir réfléchis à cette possibilité plus tôt.

Les substances illicites dans le milieu criminel, que ce soit le simple vandalisme par pur besoin de reconnaissance auprès des autorités, le délit, ou encore, à plus grande échelle, le crime - en passant aussi bien par celui passionnel, qu'un autre motivé par un désir de vengeance ou guidé par les aspirations d'un gang de hors-la-loi - n'en étaient pas à leur premier coup d'essai.

Pour obtenir gain de cause, tout un chacun était parfois prêt à nuire à sa santé personnelle, à ruiner son propre bien-être corporel et émotionnel si la garantie du pouvoir lui était offerte en retour.

La gangrène du vice germait au sein des esprits tourmentés. Elle ressemblait à un péché originel, trop attirant pour s'abstenir d'y goûter. Personne ne pouvait faire sans se brûler le bout des doigts pour ne serait-ce que pouvoir l'effleurer. Et celui qui se trouvait devant lui, là, imposant sa gloire par l'oppression, n'échappait malheureusement pas à la règle.

La totalité du groupe auquel il appartenait en avait très certainement ingurgité - à n'en pas douter plus que de raison. Sinon comment pouvaient-ils s'assurer être ainsi capables de tenir tête aux troupes héroïques, qui les auraient dans le collimateur dès leur entrée en scène ?

Un deuxième pas esquissé, aussi mesuré et assourdissant que le précédent ramena le carmin à la réalité. Il n'eut toutefois pas la possibilité d'en amorcer un autre : le soudain bombardement explosif qui le frappa d'un coup vif et brusque dans le dos l'envoya valdinguer la tête la première. La surprise fut si intense que la lourde masse aux épaules robustes et carrées n'eut nullement le temps de répliquer : elle s'écrasa sans ménagement aucun le menton sur le bitume froid, avant qu'un double poids humain ne vienne la piétiner.

C'est dans une bouffée d'un mélange joie et de soulagement que le rouquin reconnut entre deux battements de paupières fébriles les personnes qui venaient de leur sauver la vie, à lui et Denki : Midoriya Izuku, Deku. Ainsi que Bakugou Katsuki, Ground Zero.

Une grimace carnassière déformait d'une oreille à l'autre les fines lèvres du dernier. Ses yeux en amandes, rouges et incendiaires, auraient ôté la vie à quiconque se serait interposé entre lui et l'homme à sa merci. Les explosions naissant au creux de ses paumes retentissaient coléreuses, agressives.

Lui qui d'ordinaire profanait des insultes à tout va, à quiconque se trouvait sur sa route pour quelque raison que ce fut, n'avait ici daigné piper le moindre mot. Un grondement sourd émanait de sa gorge : il était furieux.

Pire, il était en rage.

Et cette dite rage bouillonnante jusqu'à dans la plus minuscule des ses cellules ne pouvait être apaisée que lorsque le vilain sous son joug aurait goûté à la rancœur de ses poings.

\- Dégage, Deku ! fut-il le premier à élever la voix, horriblement calme, le ton pourtant glacial, sans appel. Le ton d'une personne qui n'accepterait pas un refus en guise de réponse.

Restreignant la liberté d'un des bras de l'ennemi, le second héros lui rendit une expression interrogative sur le moment. Un de ses sourcils s'arqua, formulant une question silencieuse à l'homme qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance mais avec qui les relations s'entretenaient sans relâche de manière tendue.

\- Kacchan ? il osa finalement s'enquérir avec prudence. Il craignait de voir son voisin rejeter sa fureur sur lui à la place de celui qu'il menaçait avec une ribambelle d'étincelles, à quelques centimètres du nez.

\- Dégage, je t'ai dit ! réitéra celui à la crinière d'un blond platine, plus ferme et hostile que précédemment, sans pour autant lui adresser quelconque attention.

À la suite d'un silence qui en disait long sur ce que celui répondant au pseudonyme de "Deku" pensait, il finit par acquiescer d'un hochement du chef calme et compréhensif. Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il intervienne, il l'avait compris.

Une dernière œillade à son rival et il se décida enfin à se rétracter du combat. Le vilain paierait cher s'il osait ne serait que bouger le moindre petit doigt en présence de Ground Zero, justement reconnu pour ne faire preuve d'aucune pitié dans ce genre de situation. Fier et gonflé d'orgueil, il ne supportait en aucune façon que quelqu'un se permette de se payer sa tête. Là, en l'occurrence, la goutte de trop avait fait déborder le vase.

En un bond souple, le héros à la combinaison verte atterrit avec efficacité sur ses pieds. Sa concentration se détourna complètement du reste, il se précipita à grandes foulées au chevet des deux hommes en mauvais état, chacun aussi incapable de bouger que son congénère.

Le carminé l'aperçut s'approcher d'abord de lui. Izuku possédait ce genre de prestance douce et empathique dans sa manière d'agir au quotidien : un sourire rassurant, compatissant, que ses joues parsemées de tâches de rousseur sous de larges iris d'un vert forêt ne faisaient que souligner et mettre en valeur.

Cependant, le teint pâle qui lui colora le visage à l'instant où il prit conscience de la condition préoccupante de ses deux anciens camarades de classe, suffit à faire disparaître toute trace de douceur de ses traits.

Penché par-dessus sa tête, il l'interrogea :

\- Kirishima, tu m'entends ?

Il se trouvait à présent à sa droite, la voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Est-ce que tu me reconnais ? il renchérit.

L'interpellé voulut lui assurer que oui, effectivement, il parvenait à l'entendre, quand le monde se remit à chanceler dangereusement. Un frisson désagréable s'étendit dans sa nuque à l'instant où les doigts froids de Izuku vinrent tâter sa gorge afin de vérifier si son rythme cardiaque ne s'emballait pas ou, au contraire, n'avait justement pas commencé à ralentir. Son air se fit néanmoins grave.

Était-il en proie à une poussée de fièvre ? Il n'en savait rien. Honnêtement, il ne savait plus.

\- Kirishima, s'il te plaît réponds-moi ! réitéra maintenant Deku, d'un ton suppliant. Ses boucles volaient au gré d'une légère bise fraîche du soir.

Mais le rougeâtre n'arrivait plus à formuler une seule phrase concrète, il se sentait simplement sombrer profondément dans une sensation de lourdeur cotonneuse. Les bouts de ses doigts perdaient de leurs sensations, des fourmillement lui sillonnaient les membres. La brûlure ardente qui lui lancinait depuis tout à l'heure l'entièreté du flanc et de la hanche en devenait à la limite du supportable.

Alors, dans un ultime effort qui eut pour seul mérite d'épuiser ses dernières onces de forces, son regard embrumé chercha la tête blonde de Denki parmi l'afflux de nouveaux visages se bousculant autour de lui. Une banderole de policiers armés, viseurs pointés sur le vilain. Il crut repérer parmi eux des héros avec plus d'expérience, baignant dans le métier depuis plus d'années qu'eux, dispersés en arc de cercle en signe de protection. Ensuite les lumières dansantes des gyrophares, accompagnés de leur lointain son strident.

La scène était tout à coup devenue beaucoup plus bruyante et chaotique, à tel point qu'il ne put discerner avec précision l'ampleur réelle des événements. Il se demandait à quel moment ils étaient tous arrivés sur les lieux. Seulement, s'ils étaient là, cela signifiait qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se préoccuper du sort des différents endroits ciblés. Les civils devaient dès lors être en sécurité, c'était tout ce qui comptait réellement.

La seule et unique chose dont il était certain, c'était qu'il avait affreusement sommeil. Qu'il ressentait un urgent besoin de fermer les yeux, là, dans l'immédiat, qu'il ne parvenait ni à contrôler ni à réprimer.

La vague ébauche d'un sourire rassuré naquit au coin de sa bouche lorsqu'il entraperçut, l'espace d'une brève seconde, son meilleur ami, que l'on venait d'allonger sur un brancard.

L'obscurité gagna peu à peu sa vision, la voix insistante de Midoriya faiblit tout d'abord, s'éloigna, puis finit par décroître en volume et s'éteindre complètement. Seul un long, incessant, interminable sifflement retentissait entre ses deux oreilles.

La dernière image qu'il garda de cet instant fut celle des ombres d'une ribambelle d'ambulanciers alarmés qui emmenaient en hâte et à grand renfort de cris Denki dans un de leurs véhicules. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que lui-même venait d'être soulevé.

Après quoi, le brouillard de la confusion l'enveloppa, semblable à un cocon, et il plongea définitivement dans les profondeurs abyssales de l'inconscience la plus totale.

~ x.X.x ~

Lorsque le décor renaquit devant ses yeux, il était étendu dans un lit, une perfusion dans les veines, engourdi de partout. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour s'adapter à la luminosité des lieux.

La première chose qu'il identifia fut un plafond aussi limpide que du lait, la seconde, la tête blonde de son compagnon somnolant à sa gauche, les bras croisés sur son torse et le dos vautré au fin fond de son siège. Il piquait du nez, les sourcils froncés. Des cernes creusaient leur chemin au-dessus de ses pommettes. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi, voire pas du tout, puisque d'ordinaire, un seul froissement de tissu aurait suffit à le faire passer en état d'alerte.

Le rouge réalisa bientôt que des bandages lui recouvraient les avants-bras, l'entièreté du buste et de l'abdomen, les jambes, le contour de la tête aussi...

Il laissa son regard rubis scanner son environnement : une chambre, quatre murs sans une seule nuance de couleurs, des toilettes près de l'entrée, de rares meubles, un tabouret sur lequel avaient visiblement été déposées des affaires propres, traînant modiquement dans un coin de la pièce.

Tout était lumineux, tout était laiteux, et lui... lui se sentait plus malade et lamentable que jamais.

Les souvenirs de son combat lui revenaient par brides, les unes à la suite des autres, telles les pièces d'un immense puzzle. Mais le floue perdurait dans son esprit, l'horrible sensation d'oublier quelque chose d'important lui tenaillait les entrailles.

Puis le dernier fragment manquant lui revint brusquement en mémoire, il eut l'impression de se recevoir un énorme coup de poing dans le ventre.

" Denki ! "

L'image d'un Denki lui venant en aide, celle d'un Denki au sourire confiant le défendant en utilisant son propre corps en guise d'unique bouclier, celle d'un Denki encaissant de front l'attaque à sa place...

Ignorant dans la mesure du possible le foudroyant haut-le-cœur qui lui souleva l'estomac une fois droit sur ses jambes, il se débarrassa de la perfusion pendue à son avant-bras d'un vif revers de main avant de se ruer sur la porte coulissante.

Or, il fut dans l'incapacité de pénétrer dans le couloir, d'en franchir le pas, quand un bras puissant le stoppa net.

Katsuki venait de faire son apparition dans sa ligne de mire, une expression menaçante sur la figure, dont la lumière mordorée de cette fin d'après-midi redessinait avec perfection les contours rectilignes.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une, le blond au tempérament explosif prit le premier la parole :

\- Tu comptais aller où là, putain ?! T'as pas vu tes blessures, bordel de merde ?!

Le cœur bien trop alourdi par le poids de la culpabilité, la voix de Kirishima se brisa avant même qu'il ne soit parvenu à prononcer la fin de sa phrase :

\- Et Kami' ?

Un air neutre lui répondit d'abord, son vis-à-vis le toisait, l'étudiait de ses perçantes, luisantes et déconcertantes orbes pourpres.

\- Katsuki, dis-moi qu'il va bien...

Ses mains avaient bougées d'elles mêmes, étaient venues se cramponner à pleine poigne sur le T-shirt sombre de celui qui partageait sa vie. C'était une manière de se signifier un retour à la dure réalité, comme pour s'assurer que ses souvenirs n'étaient pas qu'une vaste blague, qu'une pure invention de son subconscient. Comme pour témoigner qu'il se retrouvait bien là, blessé, ébranlé et écœuré, dans une chambre d'hôpital qui lui refilait la nausée.

\- T'as qu'à aller en juger par toi-même, lui souffla-t-il en calant avec plus de délicatesse qu'il ne lui en avait jamais montré ces quelques dernières semaines ses mains meurtries à l'intérieur de ses paumes caleuses.

En lui disant cela, Katsuki n'avait plus daigné le regarder, ni lui adresser la compassion dont le roux avait besoin plus que tout autre chose à l'instant.

Sans doute s'était-il fait un sang d'encre, délaissé pour compte dans ce fauteuil grinçant ? Sans doute s'était-il rongé les ongles d'agacement et de frustration ? Le blondinet à la chevelure bouffante n'était probablement pas des plus tendres avec son entourage, mais la colère qu'il décelait dans chacun de ses gestes réussissait à redonner du baume au cœur de Kirishima. Mais la flamme vacillante qui avait progressivement annoncé le prélude de leur fin de relation pouvait-elle être ravivé à nouveau ? Pouvait-elle s'inaugurer d'un vent salvateur ?

Il voulait en avoir la certitude. Il se le prouverait une prochaine fois, cela pouvait attendre.

Conduit en chaise roulante jusque dans la chambre occupée par son meilleur ami, il n'avait eu de cesse d'appréhender, de redouter, de craindre.

Ce jour-là, au moment où il se retrouva confronté au visage recouvert de bandages de Denki, Eijirou avait pourtant toujours au fond de lui une once d'espoir...


	5. Chapitre V

Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien :3 ?

J'ai bien cru ne jamais pouvoir le sortir cette semaine, ce chapitre. Je suis bien contente d'y être parvenue ;w;! M'enfin bref ! Merci à **Blue Aaren** pour la correction, ainsi qu'à vous pour vos retours ! Je ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps ! ^^

Plein de bisous et à très vite pour de nouvelles aventures !

* * *

 **Chapitre V**

Plus aucun son n'avait été émis depuis que l'optimisme de Denki s'était entièrement estompé. Pour combler ce silence pesant - insoutenable même pour ce pauvre Kirishima aux nerfs à fleur de peau - seul résonnait le cliquetis de l'horloge sur le haut du mur de la chambre d'hôpital.

Eijirou observait d'un œil absent la silhouette fébrile de son meilleur ami qui n'avait plus esquissé le moindre geste. Gardant le nez piqué vers le bas, figé, ses mèches d'or retombaient en partie devant les cicatrices barrant ses beaux, grands yeux d'or, dorénavant devenus limpides et vitreux. Dépourvus de leur teinte d'origine brillante de milles feu, ils n'en ressortaient que d'autant plus.

Calme comme il lui était inhabituel de l'être, le blond inspira profondément. Il leur arracha à tous un sursaut de stupeur et d'incompréhension quand il laissa échapper un léger éclat de rire. Ils en demeurèrent pantois, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir face à une réaction aussi inattendue qu'impromptue, Eijirou le premier. L'interrogation se lisait dans leur regard.

\- Je vois, soupira, résigné, le jeune détenteur d'un l'Alter électrique. Je comprends !

Fier, il releva le chef. Ses mains, refermées sur le drap de son lit, tremblantes sous la frustration de la révélation nouvelle, agrippaient le fin tissu au point que les jointures de ses doigts en blanchirent instantanément.

\- Kiri' ?

À l'entente de son surnom, le rouge tressaillit. Ses membres se crispèrent par réflexe, sa gorge s'étant asséchée elle aussi.

\- Oui ? il parvint à émettre en retour, à la suite d'un court flottement.

L'ombre du sourire qui s'étendait sur les fines lèvres de son meilleur ami s'accentua quand il eut perçu sa voix. Son visage radieux, hormis son désir de se faire passer pour quelqu'un de solide et gonflé de conviction, s'était voilé d'une ombre de tristesse. Presque indécelable, il était vrai, toutefois bien là, bien présente.

Il décelait chez lui ce genre d'infime changement mieux que quiconque, Denki était pour lui un véritable livre ouvert. Et là, tout de suite, il avait énormément de mal à encaisser le choc.

Or, quand le blond énonça la fin de sa question, Eijirou sentit ses yeux lui brûler.

\- Tu vas bien, mon pote ?

La question était sincère, sans arrière pensée malveillante, sans quelconque once de rancœur ou rancune ; d'une sincérité telle que le poids de sa bonté, de sa bienveillance naïvement honnête s'abattit comme une masse sur les épaules du roux.

La poitrine alourdie, Kirishima fut incapable de sortir ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe. Il marqua dans un premier temps un temps d'arrêt, cherchant en vain ses mots.

Ses iris rubis dérivèrent d'abord sur ses mains, griffées toutes deux par endroits. Elles glissèrent à la suite de cela sur les bandages lui recouvrant les avants-bras, l'entièreté du buste qui était caché par sa chemise d'hôpital, mais également ses mollets, eux aussi parcourus d'un bout à l'autre d'égratignures, pour la plupart déjà cicatrisées grâce aux soins récents - bien que partiels en raison de l'état de fatigue de son métabolisme - de Recovery Girl. L'héroïne s'était déplacée exprès à leur chevet pour les aider à récupérer plus rapidement.

Il ferma les paupières ; rien de tout ça n'avait d'importance. Il se fichait pas mal de ce qui lui était arrivé. La douleur qu'il endurait était éphémère et les cicatrices qu'il en tirerait n'étaient nulle autre que sa plus grande fierté, la preuve qu'il vivait avec joie, sans remords ni regrets, son rêve d'enfant.

Sa vocation était toute sa vie, ses convictions sa voie de héros. Elles l'avaient bâti pierre par pierre, édifié au fur et à mesure des années, de sorte à ce qu'il se tienne de toute sa hauteur face au danger. Il défendait le faible, la veuve et l'orphelin, venait au secours d'une personne dans le besoin. Il intervenait selon ses certitudes et ses croyances, et réitérait le geste au quotidien. C'était l'image qu'il se faisait d'un héros ; une personne serviable, attentionnée, prévoyante et capable de mettre sa vie en péril par abnégation. C'était surtout l'image qu'il souhaitait renvoyer autour de lui, l'image mentale à laquelle il voulait qu'on se réfère quand son nom de héros "Red Riot" était mentionné.

Et il savait que Denki, que le simplet qu'il était, pensait de cette manière. Son meilleur ami possédait un cœur en or, débordant d'humanité et d'altruisme. Tout comme le rouquin exposait au grand jour son corps strié de parts et d'autres d'anciennes blessures, Kaminari Denki s'était d'ores et déjà résigné à ce que celles qui lui avaient ôté un de ses cinq sens fassent désormais partie de son parcours héroïque.

Et c'est ce qu'il était et n'avait jamais cessé d'être pour lui, et ce depuis leur première rencontre jusqu'à nos jours : son héros.

C'est pourquoi, à cet instant, il ne lui avouerait probablement jamais, mais Eijirou se sentit soulagé que Denki ne puisse pas voir les gouttes d'eau salée s'écrasant en torrent sur le haut de ses mains meurtries, quand il lui répondit un joyeux et rassurant :

\- T'inquiète pas, mon pote ! Je suis déjà remis sur pieds !

Heureux de cette affirmation, le blondin lui rendit un immense sourire :

\- Ça c'est mon poto !

~ x.X.x ~

Eijirou battit des cils, observant simplement la carrure droite et inflexible du médecin s'éloigner avec les infirmières sur ses talons, ces dernières leur offrant un dernier signe du menton en guise de salut et - il était fortement probable - d'encouragement, avant de s'éclipser. Ne sachant plus faire grand chose, il avait décrété se rendre aux chevets de ses prochains patients.

La porte glissa, crissante, et bientôt, il ne resta plus que Denki et lui pour combler cet espace devenu brusquement trop vide.

Les rubis ardents du jeune homme à l'Alter de durcissement s'éternisèrent de courtes secondes sur un point quelconque de la pièce avant de basculer finalement sur l'heure indiquée sur l'horloge, prônant en haut d'un des murs blancs comme neige. Il n'y chercha pas pour autant à y définir l'heure avec exactitude. Sa lente course maintenant achevée, son regard se posa sur le patient face à lui. Là, assis dans son lit, dans la même position depuis que le médecin avait fait son apparition en début d'après-midi, son sourire si caractéristique ne l'avait guère quitté.

Il avait l'air si fort.

\- Kiri'? osa celui-ci, peu certain d'être encore en présence d'une autre âme qui vive excepté la sienne.

Le rougeoyant attendit encore un instant, profitant du calme nouveau qui leur était offert afin d'étudier plus amplement les deux cicatrices verticales.

\- Je suis là, il lui accorda.

\- Mec ! se plaignit le blond sur un ton de reproches. Manifeste-toi un peu plus tôt, tu veux ? Mon cœur vient de jouer aux montagnes russes là ! J'ai cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée pour de bon !

Le gloussement amusé que lui rendit la voix grave du carmin eut le don de lui détendre un minimum les épaules.

\- Je me disais que te faire une petite frayeur serait marrant ! il lui mentit.

Le jaune marqua une pause, cligna des paupières, en proie à une profonde perplexité, puis avoua :

\- Eh, mon pote ! Je sais pas du tout comment je dois le prendre ça, tu sais !

Assis depuis des minutes dont il avait depuis longtemps perdu le compte sur un fauteuil de cuire, l'adulte aux cheveux s'élevant en pics se redressa, faisant du bruit par la même occasion. L'électrique arqua un peu le dos et ramena ses jambes en tailleur quand il eut remarqué les bruits. Ses couvertures se virent balancées à l'autre bout du lit dans le processus.

Il obliqua enfin le visage vers lui, attiré par les froissements de tissu, avant de demander :

\- Dis, Kiri' ?

\- Hm ? huma le susnommé.

\- Ça se présente comment, dehors ?

Réfléchissant à comment il se devait de lui annoncer, il inspira à plein poumons puis lui avoua :

\- C'est la merde.

Fronçant les sourcils, Denki s'enquit :

\- À ce point ?

\- Disons que c'est pas la joie, ouais, répliqua le rouge en se frottant la nuque avec une main.

Son réveil dans ce lit d'hôpital immaculé remontait au jour précédent, en milieu d'après-midi, autrement dit le lendemain du jour de l'attaque savamment orchestrée.

D'après les explications du médecin - qu'il avait pour une fois écoutées d'une oreille attentive - sa soirée s'était déroulée en salle opératoire ; un de ses poumons avait visiblement été touché. Bien que non mortelle, heureusement, la blessure l'avait contraint à subir une intervention chirurgicale. À la suite de quoi, un soin de régénération expresse auprès de Recovery Girl s'en était suivit.

Katsuki le lui avait expliqué - à l'aide de cris et d'injures pour ponctuer ses fins de phrases, parce que "Putain tu m'as fait chier, tête d'ortie ! Ne t'avise pas de me refaire un putain de bordel de merde de coup pareil ou je me charge moi-même de t'envoyer six pieds sous terre !". Oui, lui aussi savait se montrer mignon quand il le voulait.

Eijirou, quant à lui, n'en préservait aucun souvenir, à dire vrai. Il s'était à peine remémoré, il y a peu, avoir repris une ou deux fois connaissance dans l'ambulance, brûlant de fièvre et secoué de violents soubresauts, assommé par la dose colossale de morphine qu'on lui avait administré et à laquelle même un éléphant n'aurait pas résisté.

Depuis lors, les médias s'embrasaient d'excitation : ils ressassaient en boucle dans l'actualité la "négligence plus qu'alarmante dont avait pu faire preuve la société héroïque lors d'un événement si important". Les profils des assaillants faisaient les gros titres et la presse s'en réjouissait, comme si une part de responsabilité ne leur revenait pas...

En apprenant que les hautes autorités s'étaient si facilement destituées de leur part fautive, lui, prostré dans son lit à l'odeur de désinfectant, avait encaissé cette nouvelle tout droit sortie du petit écran suspendu au mur avec un goût âcre et amer en bouche.

Le scandale s'était répandu comme une traînée de poudre aux quatre coins du pays, la toile tissée ne cessait de s'étendre. Les témoins et plaignants devenaient légion.

La confiance des gens, froissés dans leur confort personnel, ne serait nouvellement acquise qu'une fois toute cette folie médiatique passée en définitive sous silence.

Le bilan était lourd, bien qu'incomplet à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Et il ne cesserait de s'alourdir à chaque nouveau grain de sable amoncelé dans le sablier. Les dégâts matériels étaient incommensurables, les pertes humaines innombrables, le moral général frôlant la barre du zéro.

Eijirou apprit que le mouvement de panique occasionné par cette nouvelle " ligue" avait été évincé avant que cela ne prenne trop d'ampleur.

\- Des nouvelles des autres ? demanda le blondinet, le sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

Le rougeâtre se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- La plupart sont encore occupés à réparer les dégâts, Katsuki est aussi dans le tas.

\- Et Kyouka ? souffla Kaminari, l'expression soudain plus sérieuse, aussi préoccupée qu'anxieuse.

Un silence fut d'abord sa seule réponse.

Eijirou pesait le pour et le contre. Denki et Jirou Kyouka partageaient une relation assez compliquée, ni véritablement amoureuse, ni réellement basée sur de l'amitié pure. Ils n'avaient eu de cesse de se tourner autour au lycée et avaient même déjà essayé de passer le cap de la mise en couple, mais cela n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Leur rupture s'était faite imminente, Kyouka craignait les flirts constants de l'électrique.

Le rouge savait que la jeune demoiselle avait probablement d'ores et déjà développé des sentiments forts à l'encontre du blondin à cette époque et qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais complètement éteints en dépit des années, cependant Eijirou était le mieux placé pour savoir que Denki lui-même n'était pas en reste. Il n'avait jamais avoué à son ancienne camarade de classe qu'il était probablement dans le cas similaire.

\- Kiri'? insista le jaune.

\- Je ne sais pas, il lui confia. Je n'ai moi-même aucunes nouvelles des autres de la part de Katsuki, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils sont occupés à ratisser la zone à la recherche des disparus.

\- Mais mec ! C'est vraiment la merde !

\- Je t'avais prévenu...

Denki croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu sors quand, toi ? il l'interrogea.

\- Ils veulent encore me garder en observation demain, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Je pourrai sortir le jour suivant. Enfin, logiquement.

\- Bien ! Moi j'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais je verrai en temps voulu !

Les lèvres plissées, le carminé observa une dernière fois les traits de son interlocuteur avant de prendre une grande inspiration, résigné :

\- Eh, Kami'-

\- Je sais ce que tu comptes me dire, l'interrompit l'interpellé. Si c'est pour me demander pardon pour ce qui m'est arrivé, je vais te cogner.

La bouille rectiligne du rouge se teinta de tristesse. Le héros blond le connaissait bien. Beaucoup trop bien. Ne pas vouloir s'apitoyer sur son sort, refuser d'être la cible de la pitié d'autrui était légitime dans le cas présent, et - Kirishima le pensait avec sincérité - une forme de courage sans limite, voire peut-être également de fierté personnelle.

C'était de Kaminari Denki dont il s'agissait, un brin trop naïf et un trop plein de concentré de joie de vivre à lui seul pour se laisser abattre. Et quelque part, tout au fond de lui, Eijirou savait parfaitement qu'il aurait une telle réaction.

\- Je sais, il admit dans un soupir, les yeux recommençant déjà à lui piquer sans qu'il puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit. Tu as raison, je ne le ferai pas.

En réalité, il en mourrait d'envie. Les milliers d'excuses qu'il voulait formuler lui restaient en travers de la gorge, semblables à une grosse boule enflant doucement mais sûrement.

\- Tu promets, hein ? insista Kaminari, les sourcils froncés.

\- Promis ! il acquiesça, en sachant pourtant que son geste était inutile dorénavant.

\- Bien, s'éclaira d'un coup le blondinet. Car si c'était à refaire, je le ferai sans hésiter !

Son estomac se tordit à l'entente de cette dernière phrase. Oui, vraiment. Il était on ne peut plus heureux que son ami ne puisse pas le voir, il se doutait que la tornade d'émotions contradictoires se bousculant sur son visage devait être vraiment quelque chose.

Culpabilité, admiration, désarrois, inquiétude, insécurité, allégresse, mais au-delà de ceux-ci, amertume. Une amertume envers sa propre impuissance.

Il s'entendit dire :

\- Et c'est justement pour ça que t'es le pire des idiots de la planète.

Son voisin s'esclaffa à cette remarque.

\- D'habitude je me serai énervé mais là je prends ça pour un compliment !

\- C'en est un, il opina, un peu plus revigoré grâce au comportement du blondin, aussi rayonnant qu'un soleil ardent au beau milieu d'une journée d'été. Tu étais super viril, mon pote !

Denki jubila :

\- Et on dit quoi à un super-héros aussi viril que moi ? Hein ? Dis ?

Les muscles des épaules du rouquin s'affaissèrent, le coin de ses lèvres se relevèrent même d'amusement. Quoiqu'il n'en était pas vraiment certain. Sans doute était-ce aussi de la résignation fasse à la tête de mule qui lui faisait face.

\- Merci Chargezuma. Merci pour tout. Vous étiez super cool !

Toutes dents à découvert, le dénommé rétorqua :

\- Y'a pas de quoi !

Il y avait aussi un autre secret qu'Eijirou ne lui dirait jamais. C'était qu'en cet instant, il était certain de n'avoir encore jamais vu quelqu'un briller autant.


	6. Chapitre VI

Bonjour~! Comment ça va ? 'w'

Je m'excuse pour mon retard, une idée de fiction KatsuDeku ne me quittait plus, impossible me concentrer sur celle-ci sans bloquer. Alors que j'avais mon scénario d'écrit ainsi que toute ma trame, urgh ;-;...

Soit ! Encore et toujours merci pour vos reviews ! Elles me touchent énormément ! Et aussi à **Blue Aaren** pour la relecture systématique !

Je ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps ! Bonne lecture ! Et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre VI**

Le début d'après-midi bien entamé depuis une bonne heure, un léger courant d'air frais filtrait de la fenêtre entrouverte et lui hérissait les poils de la nuque.

Posté sur le rebord de son lit aux draps changés le matin même, Eijirou admirait avec une exaltation certaine les bienfaits de l'Alter de l'héroïne retraitée, Recovery Girl, à qui il avait tendu un de ses avant-bras.

Assise face à lui sur un tabouret, les cheveux éternellement relevés en un haut chignon, un incontournable casque rose à la glissière mauve encadrait le contour de la tête de la vielle dame, laquelle appliquait soigneusement les soins du jour au jeune homme à la tignasse de feu.

La seconde suivante, après qu'une espèce de chaleur n'ait rampé le long de sa colonne vertébrale, les dernières égratignures et hématomes lui tachetant la peau se volatilisèrent. Seules subsistaient de rares traces de cicatrices çà et là ; "ses trophées" comme le héros fier qu'il était se complaisait à les nommer.

Une fatigue nouvelle s'abattit soudain sur ses épaules ; ces séances de récupération expresse l'épuisaient énormément, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait dû y passer, lorsqu'il était toujours aux études. Il refoula avec difficulté le bâillement imminent qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa bouche puis se donna une claque mentale afin de reprendre un minimum contenance.

Finalement, un éternel sourire flottant à la périphérie de ses fines lèvres, il fut le premier à prendre la parole :

\- Merci, Recovery Girl ! Vos soins sont incroyables, comme toujours !

Cette dernière lui rendit avec tendresse son sourire et le rouquin la vit soudain fourrer une main dans sa poche.

\- C'est mon travail, mon garçon, elle lui répondit de sa voix si aiguë, en lui balançant des friandises aux creux des paumes que le rouge eut juste le temps de joindre l'une contre l'autre pour les réceptionner. Mais tâche d'éviter de nous refaire une folie pareille ! Regarde dans quel état tu étais ! C'était tout juste si je n'ai pas dû te rafistoler de la tête aux pieds !

Un pincement de culpabilité lui tirailla la poitrine, il ne put s'empêcher de plonger ses doigts dans ses cheveux et de pouffer avec maladresse à cette remarque si cassante dans sa véracité.

\- Je suis désolé, il s'excusa. Je ferai attention la prochaine fois.

\- Je vous jure ! s'exaspéra-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. J'ai passé mes journées à vous soigner les uns après les autres ! Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où je suis entrée dans cette chambre les deux derniers jours !

Kirishima lui rendit pour seule réponse un air embêté et sérieusement peiné.

Préférant en vitesse changer de sujet avant de subir un énième sermon réprobateur - celui-là devait bien être le cinquième, minimum - il en profita pour enchaîner là-dessus :

\- Pour en revenir à l'enquête, Monsieur Tsukauchi, elle donne du nouveau ?

À la suite de sa question, il avait obliqué le chef en direction de l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années planté de toute sa hauteur au pied de son lit.

Des mèches et des iris noirs d'encre, des épaules demeurant inflexibles peu importe la situation et des traits étirés en une expression rassurante ; Tsukauchi Naomasa, le nouveau chef de la police depuis une bonne paire de mois déjà, était venu en personne lui rendre visite. Et rien qu'avec cette constatation, il savait que l'heure était grave.

Auparavant inspecteur dans son département, le précédent chef, Tsuragamae Kenji - que Kirishima qualifiait secrètement de "tête de chien", parce que, bon sang, sa tête avait toujours bien fait rire Denki et qu'il avait bien cru finir ses jours en cellule plus d'une fois par la faute des conneries de son meilleur pote - avait reconnu ses nombreux exploits et lui avait cédé sa place avec mérite et sérénité.

Dès lors, son influence liée à sa précédente fonction lui avait permis de gagner aisément le respect de ses subalternes sans avoir à batailler pour ce faire ; il gérait les affaires civiques internes et externes, autant les enquêtes que les arrestations, d'une main de maître.

Ainsi, aujourd'hui, il sillonnait l'hôpital de chambres en couloirs dans l'espoir de récolter les témoignages de tous ceux impliqués dans la confrontation. Il sautait également sur l'occasion pour présenter ses plus plates excuses aux héros impliqués de près ou de loin dans la désinvolture affligeante dont avait pu faire preuve les forces de l'ordre, qui s'étaient senties, à ses propres dires, "toutes puissantes et intouchables grâce à la seule présence des têtes d'affiche de la Nouvelle Génération".

Son chapeau contre sa poitrine, le chef opina d'un bref hochement du menton.

\- Les criminels avaient tous, ou presque, un profil de délinquants ou d'anciens délinquants juvéniles dans les dossiers de la police, et étaient pour la plupart recherchés pour divers faits de vandalisme ou de propagande des idéaux du précédent tueur de héros, Stain, sur les réseaux sociaux.

Le carmin plissa du nez à cette remarque.

\- De ce qui m'a semblé, ils n'avaient pour motivation que le terrorisme de masse, fit-il la remarque. Stain n'attaquait qu'une fois sa cible emmenée dans un lieu reculé et il suivait un schéma similaire à chaque fois. Leurs idéaux n'avaient rien de semblables.

Il s'accorda une longue inspiration dans l'espoir de faire passer la boule de nerfs qui commençait doucement mais sûrement à se former dans le fond de sa gorge.

Il savait qu'il se montrait trop émotif lorsque quelque chose avait un rapport avec un de ses proches, or l'enquête avait besoin qu'il élargisse son champ de vision pour détecter la moindre fluctuation dans l'engrenage des desseins meurtriers de leurs précédents assaillants.

Il soupira longuement, toute cette histoire commençait sérieusement à lui donner la migraine.

Donnant libre cours à ses pensées, il conclut entre deux souffles :

\- Celui que Chargezuma et moi-même avons affronté était à deux doigts de sombrer dans la folie. J'ai même eu l'impression qu'il nous visait tout particulièrement, nous les héros. Ce dernier fait est le seul, à mes yeux, qui se rapporte à Stain. Pour le reste de leurs témoignages, il ne faut probablement pas trop s'y fier.

\- Les héros Deku, Ingénium et Shouto pensent pareil et c'est aussi mon avis, approuva le chef.

Il intima ensuite à un de ses collègues posté à sa gauche de lui passer une des pochettes brunes qu'il tenait en main depuis leur entrée dans la pièce.

\- Votre déposition sur des possibles prises de substances illicites s'est avérée dans la matinée, il continua en lui présentant la photo de l'homme à la carrure sur-développée que le roux avait eu à tenir à l'écart de la foule. Pour le reste, l'enquête est toujours en cours. Nous vous tiendrons au courant si nous trouvons quelconque autre information.

Le blessé ne put qu'acquiescer d'un "Merci."pour enfin porter son regard sur le petit tas trônant dorénavant sur ses cuisses.

\- Voici celui qui vous a blessé, fit remarquer le noiraud.

Feuilletant une à une et avec une lenteur mesurée les feuilles froissées amoncelées dans la pochette brune, le rouge fronça les sourcils lorsque ses iris atterrirent sur le nom du suspect. Il s'abstint cependant de formuler un commentaire.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aller au ressenti profond qu'il avait envers ce criminel. Il se devait de rester professionnel et hors d'atteinte, pratiquement impassible à toute émotivité négative pouvant fausser son jugement impartial. Cet homme avait été mis sous cachots après la cellule de dégrisement ; son travail, à lui, s'arrêtait là. Il devrait laisser les inspecteurs s'occuper de la suite avec moult interrogatoires.

\- Vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée de lui laisser savoir toutes ces conneries, Monsieur le chef ?

Un sursaut secoua soudain tous ceux présents entre les quatre murs ; venait de débouler de nulle part et sans le moindre bruit Katsuki, vêtu de ses vêtements de civils constitués d'un t-shirt moulant à col en V noir de jais et d'un jean gris clair, mettant tous deux en valeur son torse sculpté dans le marbre et ses jambes élancées.

Eijirou crut un instant que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher. Katsuki, celui-là même qui partageait sa vie depuis maintenant la fin de leurs études, une bombe à retardement à lui tout seul qui ne vivait que d'injures et d'eau fraîche, avait fait acte de sa présence à l'aide d'une phrase sans l'ombre d'une insulte ou la moindre trace d'énervement dans la voix.

Figés comme des piquets, chacun de ceux qui le connaissaient ou l'avaient un minimum côtoyé en missions encaissait le choc à sa manière : des yeux aussi rondes que des soucoupes ou la bouche en forme de "o".

Kirishima, pour sa part, était certain que son cerveau avait court-circuité sur le coup.

Couraient-ils à la catastrophe naturelle ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que vous reluquez comme ça ? grogna d'un air mauvais le blond, alors qu'il s'avançait déjà à leur rencontre. Vous voulez ma putain de photo, peut-être ?

Oh. Fausse alerte.

Eijirou se reprenait quant à ses estimations : Katsuki n'avait pas de fièvre. Il allait très bien et un cataclysme n'était pas près de frapper la planète terre de si tôt.

Le sac plastique qu'il tenait dans une main déposée sur la petite table rectangulaire accolée contre le mur du fond, le jeune adulte à l'Alter explosif se laissa enfin retomber de tout son poids sur le siège juste à côté du lit de son compagnon.

Bras croisés contre son torse, il releva le nez vers le protecteur de la paix civique et le toisa d'un air neutre.

\- C'est peut-être un héros, il pointa du doigt Kirishima, mais c'est aussi un type qui a été sévèrement touché par votre putain de connerie. Allez pas me faire gober que vous n'avez pas imaginé une seule foutue seconde qu'il n'aurait pas envie d'aller les buter lui-même.

Indécis, Eijirou papillonna des paupières.

\- Katsuki, tu sais très bien que je ne l'ai jamais fait jusqu'à maintenant et que je ne le ferai jamais. Ce n'est pas mon genre.

\- Ouais bah c'est pas mon putain de cas, tête d'orties ! Alors tu la boucles et tu me laisses causer !

Ses deux orbes flamboyantes fusillaient maintenant les membres de la police, y compris leur chef. Un grognement grondant s'échappant de sa bouche, il gronda sur un ton cassant de reproches :

\- Je vous préviens, je suis pas le seul à le penser. Ces connards se sont foutus de notre gueule car vous n'avez pas eu la bonne foutue putain d'idée de renforcer un minimum votre sécurité à la con ! On vous l'avait dit, pourtant ! Mais non, vous vous êtes sentis tous puissants ! Alors vous avez intérêt à bien faire votre boulot à partir de maintenant et à aller leur tirer les vers du nez, à ces enfoirés, ou je ne me gênerai pas à vous foutre une beigne entre les deux yeux !

\- Tu iras en prison si tu fais ça, se lamenta Kirishima, qui était bien trop habitué par le comportement de celui qu'il aimait pour le réprimander comme il se le devait normalement.

\- J'en ai rien à branler, qu'ils essaient pour voir !

\- D'accord, d'accord, tempéra le rougeâtre. S'il te plaît, calme-toi et évite de parler aussi fort, on est dans un hôpital.

\- Je suis parfaitement calme ! Alors, c'est bien pigé ou je dois vous le faire rentrer dans le crâne moi-même ?

\- C'est bien reçu, oui, confirma Naomasa.

\- Bien ! Maintenant dégagez de cette putain de chambre et foutez nous un peu la paix ! Vous nous faites chier depuis hier !

\- Je suis désolé pour lui, Monsieur Tsukauchi, s'empressa de s'excuser Eijirou. Il est simplement un peu énervé de tout ce qu'on entend à la radio dernièrement.

\- Son énervement est légitime et il a parfaitement raison, l'interrompit aussitôt ce dernier. J'avais moi aussi demandé à maintenir les lieux sous haute surveillance mais ma demande a été ignorée. Ceux qui devraient présenter des excuses, ce n'est personne d'autre que nous.

Sa dernière phrase prononcée, il s'inclina devant eux, suivi bientôt par ses subordonnés. Sur le moment, cette image qui s'offrait à lui lui parut terriblement triste.

Une poignée de secondes, une Recovery Girl sur ses pieds et un salut respectueux de chacun d'entre eux plus tard, ils tournaient des talons et les quittaient pour se rendre ailleurs.

Le carmin attendit que les bruits de pas de l'autre côté de la porte fermée ne se soient estompés définitivement pour s'adresser à son voisin, lequel avait bondit sur ses jambes et s'était dirigé vers la table du fond pour en sortir quelque chose qu'il ne fut pas en mesure de distinguer de là où il se trouvait.

\- T'y es allé un peu fort là, tu sais. Ils auraient pu t'embarquer avec ce que tu leur as dit.

\- Rien à battre, je les aurai tous cogné s'ils avaient tenté le coup, ronchonna Katsuki, en se retournant pour lui lancer une bouteille d'eau plate bien froide.

Kirishima la rattrapa tant bien que mal juste avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur son front.

Il la zieuta avec des yeux ronds, en fit de même avec Bakugou, et revint enfin sur celle-ci.

\- T'as fini la tienne ce matin, non ! se justifia le blondinet, une éternelle moue grognonne placardée sur la figure.

\- Merci, lui sourit de toutes ses dents Eijirou. Et pardon de t'avoir inquiété.

Il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un "Tché ! J'étais pas inquiet, ils m'ont juste cassé les couilles !" à laquelle il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner derrière le goulot de sa bouteille d'eau qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

Un silence reposant, long d'à peine une minute s'installa, mais il le rompit à nouveau :

\- Ashido m'a téléphoné ce matin pour me dire que Jirou viendrait chercher Kami' pour l'emmener chez lui, puisque sa sortie est prévue pour aujourd'hui. Tu veux venir lui dire au revoir avec moi ?

Le blondin l'étudia d'abord des ses yeux qui l'avaient toujours désarmés, profonds, insondables, et s'enquit finalement :

\- Il sort à quelle heure, ce con ?

\- Quatorze heure, il me semble.

Pour s'assurer de ne pas l'avoir manqué de peu, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure indiquée sur son téléphone portable, posé sur son lit à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- Il est treize heure et quart, tu m'accompagnes ?

Son compagnon baragouina une énième insulte avant de le forcer littéralement à s'installer dans le fauteuil roulant qu'il avait utilisé jusqu'à lors pour ses déplacements. "Ferme ta gueule et pose ton cul dessus !" il lui avait intimé en gueulant à s'en égosiller. Et Eijirou avait eu beau de lui expliquer qu'à présent, il pouvait marcher sans difficultés, Katsuki lui avait attrapé le col à pleine poigne et l'avait balancé dans le fauteuil sans douceur.

Ainsi, se retrouvèrent-ils près de cinq minutes plus tard à naviguer entre le dédale de couloirs dont était constitué le bâtiment de l'hôpital, parmi lesquels flottait dans l'air une odeur âcre de désinfectant d'autant plus présente que dans les chambres. Toutefois, le rouge s'en fichait, parce que celle musquée de son compagnon qui le poussait sans faiblir l'apaisait bien assez pour qu'il le supporte.

À peine furent-ils devant la porte légèrement entrouverte de la pièce où séjournait son meilleur que son cœur sombra brusquement dans sa poitrine.

Des hoquets étouffés, des excuses formulés par une voix de femme, telles étaient les deux première choses que son ouïe fine parvint à percevoir.

\- Je suis désolée, Denki, hoquetait avec désespoir une jeune femme aux courtes mèches sombres et à la silhouette svelte, se cramponnant désespérément au torse de Denki. Je suis tellement désolée.

\- Je vais bien, Kyouka, lui assurait celui-ci, passant tendrement la main sur le haute de sa tête. Je t'assure que je vais bien.

Eijirou déglutit avec grande difficulté. Ce tableau venait de lui retourner l'estomac.

Alors, sous le regard perplexe de Katsuki, il referma sans bruit la porte et lui proposa dans un murmure de revenir un peu plus tard. Il se promit de garder pour lui ce panorama, de ne jamais en reparler. Il était certain que si, à ce moment précis il était entré, il les aurait dérangé.

Aussi, garda-t-il pour lui que, le temps d'un battement de cils, il s'était senti de trop.


	7. Chapitre VII

Coucou~! Comment ça va ? ^^

Je l'ai enfin fini celui-là ! Pardon, j'étais entrée dans ma période "Tout ce que j'écris c'est horrible." et il me fallait juste un peu de temps pour m'en dépêtrer x). C'est une phase normale de mon développement, je vous assure xD.

Alors, petite mise en garde pour les personnes n'étant pas à jour dans les scans ! J'ai manqué à mon devoir et oublié d'en faire part lors du premier chapitre, je m'en excuse et je me rattrape sur celui-ci. Cette fiction se passe quand ils ont 24/25 ans et se base sur les événements du manga. C'est pourquoi il y aura d'occasionnels risques de spoils. Ce chapitre fait référence au passé de Kirishima, c'est assez bref et ça ne détaille pas vraiment mais je préfère vous prévenir ^^'.

Sur ce, je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews, favoris et follows ! Vous êtes vraiment adorables :) ! Ainsi qu'à **Blue Aaren** pour sa correction !

Bonne lecture ! Et à très vite pour de nouvelles aventures :3 !

* * *

 **Chapitre VII**

La tirette du sac de sport, ramené la veille par Katsuki et dans lequel avaient été empilés ses vêtements sales, se referma dans un vif "Zip !" caractéristique. Prônant jusqu'à lors sur le matelas de son lit blanc comme neige, il le souleva par la lanière pour le laisser tomber dans un bruit mat de tissu froissé à ses pieds.

Satisfait, un grand sourire ourla les coins de sa bouche, découvrant ses dents aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir.

Eijirou inspira à pleins poumons, s'étira à la manière d'un chat et se laissa ensuite retomber lourdement dans le fond du fauteuil à sa droite. Celui-ci émit un grincement étouffé qui parut se répercuter contre les murs froids et laiteux de la pièce, celle-la même qui avait été sa chambre d'hôpital ces derniers jours.

Un élan de mélancolie le poussa à l'étudier avec attention plusieurs secondes durant. Il ne sentait d'ores et déjà plus l'odeur piquante et âcre du désinfectant, il s'y était tout bonnement habitué après ces heures passées dans cet endroit. Heures, minutes et secondes qu'il n'avait notamment eu de cesse d'énumérer dans le vain espoir qu'elles s'écoulent plus vite.

La pièce aux quatre pans limpides demeurait telle qu'il l'avait connue depuis qu'il s'était réveillé de son opération ; de rares meubles, la petite télévision accrochée en hauteur - qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs allumée que dans l'unique but de regarder les infos mais qu'il avait eu vite fait d'éteindre une fois les dernières minutes de celles-ci achevées.

Il la quittait aujourd'hui. Définitivement. Et pour être honnête, cette idée le soulageait. Cette semaine avait été particulièrement mouvementée pour ses nerfs à fleur de peau.

Il voulait rentrer le plus rapidement possible à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Katsuki et pouvoir - après la semaine de repos obligatoire que Recovery Girl et les médecins lui avaient imposé contre son gré - définitivement reprendre le boulot. Sa routine lui manquait terriblement ; il aimait patrouiller de rues en patelins, y assurer la sécurité par sa seule présence et en éviter le moindre possible dérapage. Et ces quelques jours où il avait été dans l'incapacité de le faire lui avaient laissé un goût amer en bouche.

Soudain, une réalisation le frappa de plein fouet, comme un grand coup de poing lancé dans le ventre.

 _Denki pourrait-t-il un jour reprendre du service ? Y pensera-t-il seulement ?_

Eijirou se sentit idiot dès que cette réflexion saugrenue eut fini de lui traverser l'esprit. Il n'avait pas à s'attarder sur la question, elle ne se posait pas. _Évidemment qu'il le voudrait !_ C'était de Denki dont il s'agissait ; un héros aguerri, un mec peut-être imbécile à ses heures perdues mais un mec viril et fort dans l'âme, qui avait survécu à des interventions de haute voltige plus dangereuses encore avec la banane collée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre sur la figure.

"Kami' n'apprécierait pas qu'on le pense aussi faible." s'était-il constamment répété, au moment où les mots confirmant la douloureuse fatalité s'étaient échappés des lèvres du médecin et abattus telle une épée de Damoclès sur son ami blond.

Afin d'également se convaincre que leur train-train quotidien ne serait pas fauché par l'infortune, il était probable, Eijirou admettait qu'il s'était évertué à refouler profondément ses inquiétudes.

Mais peut-être, juste _peut-être_... Denki déciderait-il de mettre un terme à son rêve d'enfant ? Peut-être serait-il obligé d'arrêter à cause de sa condition nouvelle ? Cela serait-il seulement capable de se produire ?

Le rouge n'en avait pour ainsi dire aucune idée et cela avait le don de l'agacer. Il redoutait que cela se déroule de cette manière, que cela ne se produise seulement.

Un soupir las et fatigué s'échappa de sa bouche. Ce sujet, qui auparavant lui aurait semblé à des années lumières de lui, se présentait de façon fulgurante sur un plateau d'argent juste devant son nez, et il ne savait comment gérer ce brusque retournement de situation.

S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, lui qui ne jurait que par le courage et la virilité, n'osait en ce cas présent tout bonnement pas s'y attarder.

 _Rectification :_ il avait _peur_ d'y penser.

Ça l'effrayait. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait conscience que nombre de grandes idoles de son temps s'étaient vues dans l'obligation de mettre un terme prématuré à leur carrière au moment où celle-ci décollait en flèche. Certains en étaient par ailleurs au summum de leur gloire quand ils furent contraints de s'écarter des projecteurs. Tels étaient les risques à prendre en compte, à encourir s'ils voulaient exercer cette carrière aux aléas hasardeux.

Dès qu'ils étaient appelés sur le terrain, non seulement il leur fallait mettre en jeu leur propre vie mais aussi leurs prochains lendemains ; lui le premier l'avait réalisé avant d'entrer à Yuei.

Un héros restait et resterait indéfiniment un être humain exempté de perpétuité. L'humanité est d'une fragilité déconcertante, un infime grain de sable bloqué dans l'engrenage était suffisant pour que le rouage s'enraye.

C'était toutefois cette condition de présence temporaire et frêle qui la rendait justement plus précieuse encore qu'un trésor.

Telle était la raison, entre autres, qui l'avait poussé à se surpasser constamment au cours des dernières années. Il était devenu l'homme noble et courageux qu'il avait depuis sa plus tendre enfance aspiré à être. Car un simple "Merci" larmoyant d'une personne que l'on a sauvé de la détresse valait toute la richesse du monde. Grâce à ce mot, ce remerciement si court et bref soit-il, à contrario si lourd de sens, il était prêt à se redresser face à l'adversité jusqu'à ce que son corps tombe en lambeaux. Il subirait mille et une souffrances juste pour que quelqu'un l'appelle son _héros_.

Il avait conscience que si un jour, dans le futur, il en venait à ne plus pouvoir vivre ce genre d'expérience privilégiée où l'allégresse d'une vie sauvée surpasse le chagrin, l'accablement et le désarroi d'un événement dramatique, sa vie perdrait son sens. N'en demeurerait alors de lui qu'une coquille vide, une marionnette à qui on aurait oublié d'insuffler une âme, un pantin actionné par les fils usés d'un quotidien dépourvu de but précis.

Il ne l'avait que trop connu, ce sentiment oppressant ; celui si étouffant qu'il vous prive d'oxygène, celui-là même qui vous empêche de croire en votre propre valeur. Il ne l'avait que trop vécu, que bien trop supporté pendant ses années de collège, durant lesquelles il s'était si souvent retrouvé impuissant ; des bras trop faibles pour esquisser un geste, des jambes flageolantes, incapables de soutenir le haut de son corps ou de poser un pied devant l'autre sans avoir envie de défaillir la seconde suivante, et le cœur tambourinant contre sa cage thoracique et se répercutant dans un bruit tellement assourdissant dans ses tempes que la rationalité ne fait plus partie d'un quelconque vocabulaire.

Il ne comprenait que trop bien cette sensation où votre subconscient a abandonné avant que vous ne le fassiez et vous persuade que vous n'êtes en nulle mesure d'accomplir le moindre exploit.

Oui, il ne saisissait que trop bien cette angoisse permanente qui vous prend aux tripes.

Il savait que parmi les centaines de terreurs phobiques que tout un chacun serait à même de vivre au moins une fois au cours de son existence, le spectre de l'inutilité était sans aucun doute possible l'un des plus destructeurs.

Voilà pourquoi, si à l'avenir cela devait arriver à Denki, son meilleur ami, Eijirou ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Le bruit d'une porte coulissante glissant sur ses rails le tira vivement de ses pensées maussades ; la silhouette élancée de Katsuki se dessina bientôt dans l'encadrement. Celui-ci maintenait dans une de ses mains aux paumes caleuses les clefs de sa voiture, qui tintinnabulaient en cadence décousue lorsqu'il les agitait.

Quand il eut remarqué le rouge, qui heureux de le voir bondit par automatisme sur ses pieds avec un immense sourire, il n'attendit pas que la porte soit refermée derrière lui pour s'enquérir de son incontournable moue grognonne :

\- T'es prêt ?

\- Oui ! opina pour toute réponse le rouquin.

\- Tant mieux ! Cet endroit me casse les couilles !

Il s'avança, une main dans une de ses poches de jean tandis que l'autre faisait tourner nonchalamment ses clefs autour de son index. Le temps que le rougeâtre dise "Ouf !", l'explosif s'était déjà emparé du sac traînant modiquement sur le balatum, l'avait balancé par-dessus une de ses épaules et avait tourné des talons en bougonnant un "On se casse d'ici !".

Kirishima aurait désiré qu'à la place de ce bref échange de mots, ils s'étreignent avec tendresse ou échangent un baiser papillon sur le bout des lèvres, comme un couple aurait normalement fait, mais il savait que son compagnon blond n'adhérait pas à ce genre de contact mielleux en public.

Pour lui, sa vie sentimentale n'avait nullement besoin d'être exposée aux yeux du monde ; elle était privée et le resterait. Cela n'était pas près de changer, ils en avaient tous deux discuté maintes et maintes fois. Le roux était contre ; il aurait voulu exposer au monde entier l'homme incroyable - bien que pas forcément des plus supportables - qu'il avait choisi.

Au final, Eijirou avait été contraint de se résoudre à vivre dans l'ombre, parce qu'il tenait bien trop à Katsuki pour ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que leur relation puisse s'arrêter là à cause d'une broutille pareille.

Quand bien même cela commençait à lui peser.

Bombant le torse et chassant au loin ses tourments, il lui emboîta immédiatement le pas, se calant aussitôt sur son allure rapide à grandes enjambées. Ainsi, pendant qu'ils déambulaient côtes à côtes dans l'hôpital, les neurones d'Eijirou qui jusqu'à lors tournaient à plein régime ne daignèrent fonctionner correctement. Ses prunelles flamboyantes voltigèrent d'un point quelconque à un autre, d'un pan de mur immaculé à un énième embranchement de deux couloirs, d'un visage de patient qu'il ne reverrait assurément jamais à celui d'une infirmière lambda qu'il avait probablement dû croiser durant son séjour, dans la désinvolte espérance que le ciel miséricordieux n'accepte de répondre à ses prières et oblige ces secondes de silence sans une once de paroles échangées à accélérer.

À sa gauche, Katsuki marmonnait dans ses dents quelque chose que même son ouïe fine habituée aux bruits de la civilisation peuplant les rues du quartier qu'il avait sous sa charge ne put capter pleinement de là où il se trouvait. Le rouge ne sut avec précision s'il s'agissaient là de commentaires ponctués d'insultes ou des grognements dus au fait "qu'il avait la dalle".

Son expérience de plusieurs années de vie commune aux côtés de la bombe humaine à la tignasse blonde le convainquit en définitive et après mûre réflexion qu'il s'agissait sans nul doute possible d'un mélange des deux, aussi balaya-t-il d'un imaginaire revers de main viril le large rictus amusé qui commençait à s'arquer à la périphérie de sa bouche.

Quand ils franchirent la double porte vitrée les menant à l'extérieur de cette bâtisse morne, une brise nouvelle s'engouffra brusquement sous son t-shirt. À cette heure de la journée, plutôt rares étaient les visiteurs, seuls quelques malades slalomaient ici et là en chaise roulante, pour la plupart accompagnés d'un membre du personnel hospitalier.

Il remarqua la voiture de son compagnon, une Nissan 370Z toute de noire colorée et ornée d'occasionnelles touches orangées sur les rétroviseurs, les gentes et le toit - étonnement - bien garée dans une des rangées de devant.

Un nouveau râle guttural jaillit de la gorge du blondin.

Katsuki fut celui qui s'engagea le premier dans sa direction, la moue perpétuellement grincheuse, puis Eijirou s'élança dans son sillage en dévalant d'une traite la volée de marches d'escaliers qui les séparait de l'entrée du parking.

Le sac enfourné dans un coin perdu du coffre, ils grimpèrent à l'unisson à bord de leur véhicule et quittèrent définitivement les lieux sous le tintamarre vrombissant du moteur qui ronronnait.

~ x.X.x ~

Le trajet se passait sans encombre. Enfin, si on omettait évidemment que le blondinet lui faisant office de chauffeur avait à trois reprises appuyé un peu trop fort au goût du rougeâtre sur la pédale de l'accélérateur car, celui-ci citait au mot près ses justifications, "Putain, ces connards ne se bougent pas ! C'est pourtant pas l'heure de pointe ! De vraies limaces !".

Le paysage urbanisé aux gratte-ciels pointant vers les nuages défilait en sens inverse par-delà la vitre fermée de sa portière. La respiration lente, il appréciait le calme serein de l'habitacle, ponctué par les notes musicales des nouveaux tubes en vogue du moment.

En s'asseyant sur le siège passager à la gauche du conducteur, Kirishima n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que son compagnon s'était empressé d'allumer la radio, chose qu'il ne faisait habituellement pas parce qu'il n'appréciait en général pas qu'un fond sonore le déconcentre pour conduire. Katsuki tentait ainsi et à sa manière de le détendre, de lui assurer que le calvaire de son séjour à l'hôpital était bel et bien dans son dos, que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe.

Cette constatation, aussi futile fut-elle aux yeux du monde extérieur, lui apporta un peu de baume au cœur.

Par pur automatisme, néanmoins, ses préoccupations eurent fi de le rattraper et de le refaire chuter sur terre. Il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche pour en allumer l'écran. L'évidence se présenta sous son nez : aucun nouveau message ni appel manqué.

\- Pas de nouvelles de l'autre imbécile, hein ?

Le cœur d'Eijirou fit une pirouette dans sa poitrine. Hébété par cette intervention sortie de nulle part, il dévisagea Bakugou avec des sourcils arqués par la surprise, lequel s'en fichait royalement et ne quittait pas la route du regard, patientant de recevoir de son homologue aux mèches ardentes réponse à sa question.

\- Kami' ? fit le rouge, d'une voix aux aigus étrangement prononcés.

Et il n'attendit pas que le blondin eut fini d'articuler son "De qui d'autre je parle, à ton avis, abruti ?" pour compléter :

\- Tu as raison, oui. C'est le néant. Nada...

Ce manque de réactivité le préoccupait sincèrement. La veille, quand Kyouka et Denki avaient décampé de l'hôpital, la jeune femme leur avait assurés qu'elle leur téléphonerait dès qu'ils seraient tous deux arrivés à destination, à l'appartement de Denki. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas manqué de faire.

Or, depuis lors, c'était silence radio.

\- J'irais bien rendre visite à Kami' demain, informa-t-il son compagnon, qui tiqua à cette remarque.

\- Je bosse demain, je peux pas te conduire.

Le jeune homme à l'Alter de durcissement gloussa.

\- Ah mais j'irai tout seul avec ma voiture ! Je peux parfaitement prendre le volant, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai une semaine entière aux arrêts devant moi, va bien falloir que je m'occupe ! On ira ensemble un autre jour !

Devant le sourire éclatant aux fossettes apparentes du carmin, Katsuki céda finalement d'un "Tché ! Fais comme tu veux. Mais fais pas le con.".

Un bon quart d'heure de route, un feu rouge et le pullulant trafic routier loin derrière eux plus tard, ils accostèrent après un énième virage devant l'entrée du parking souterrain d'un immeuble à étages localisé en plein centre-ville de Musutafu.

S'élevant sur une quinzaine de paliers aux appartements spacieux - et coûteux financièrement, il fallait bien l'admettre, mais ils pouvaient parfaitement se le permettre avec leurs deux salaires - l'imposante bâtisse aux couleurs froides valsant entre le gris foncé et le clair en fonction de la lueur du jours se situait à quelques pâtés de maison à peine de leurs lieux de travail respectifs, ce qui les arrangeait bien lors d'interventions sur le terrain.

La voiture garée, ils atteignirent l'avant-dernier étage du building à l'aide de l'ascenseur, où se trouvait notamment leur appartement commun. La porte se referma à leur suite, et déjà Eijirou retrouvait son "chez lui". Finies les senteurs âcres qui vous grattaient la gorge, la doucereuse odeur familière de leur cocon de confort lui avait tant manqué.

Un corridor les séparait des autres pièces de vie, agencées dans cet ordre : au centre, leur salon avec un bas-meuble surplombé d'un écran plat et un long canapé, le tout séparé par une table basse sur laquelle traînait la télécommande, ainsi que la table à mangé devant la grande fenêtre donnant vue sur la rue et les habitations alentours. Sur la gauche, d'abord, la chambre que Kirishima "louait", à l'égard du grand public - qui n'avait aujourd'hui pour quelconque fonction que la salle de musculation, ensuite la salle de bain avec les toilettes et enfin, sur leur droite, à l'extrême opposé, s'étendait la cuisine et en dernier la chambre de Katsuki, dont ils partageaient la couche.

\- Va foutre ton linge dans la machine à laver ! ordonna l'homme au caractère brûlant, tandis qu'il se débarrassait de ses chaussures sur le palier d'entrée.

Une prise emplie de tendresse autour de son poignet le stoppa net. Ses rubis basculèrent, interrogateurs, sur le visage aux traits droits de l'adulte aux cheveux de feu.

\- Katsuki, souffla son homologue, les yeux brillants, je suis fatigué. Tu viens dormir avec moi ?

Le susnommé argumenta :

\- Tu es blessé, dis pas de putain de connerie ! Tu veux retourner en soins intensifs, peut-être ?!

Ses orbes transparaissaient d'agacement, mais le carminé était persuadé que ce que son compagnon ressentait, en ce moment, était de l'inquiétude. Ses muscles s'étaient crispé, ses poings refermés, les jointures de ses doigts blanchissent complètement sous la pression exercée, et sa mâchoire s'était contractée.

\- S'il te plaît ? il le supplia en retour.

Après quoi, Eijirou ne fut pas en mesure de dire à partir de quel moment la porte de la chambre claqua, ni celui où les lèvres envieuses et fiévreuses de Katsuki capturèrent les siennes, ni encore moins à quel instant leurs vêtements voltigèrent pour s'étaler sur le parquet froid.

Mais il était bien conscient d'une chose, en contre partie, et c'était cette chaleur moite qui lui réchauffait la poitrine.

~ x.X.x ~

Les rayons ambrés du soleil atterrirent sur sa peau, un long frisson inconfortable lui rampa le long des bras, s'étendit en fourmillements dans son dos et termina sa lente et désagréable course dans l'entièreté de sa nuque.

Eijirou étouffa un grognement mécontent dans son oreiller. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il papillonna des paupières avec grande difficulté et roula enfin sur le dos. Renaquit bientôt devant ses yeux embrumés par la fatigue un plafond de couleur sobre.

Émergeant doucement mais sûrement de sa torpeur vaseuse, il s'aida de ses coudes et redressa le buste.

 _Le vide._

Ah, il se souvenait maintenant : Katsuki lui avait expliqué, entre deux battements de cils éreintés, qu'il était appelé par la police pour une intervention dans la périphérie du quartier.

Gonflant ses poumons d'air, il porta la main à sa droite et la glissa avec lenteur sur les draps. _Froids._

Depuis combien de temps son compagnon blond était parti ? Probablement une bonne heure, si pas plus.

Son estomac grognait mais il ne ressentait pas la faim. Il ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour se préparer quoi que ce soit. Son corps lui criait vouloir uniquement replonger la tête la première dans l'oreiller et roupiller, mais sa raison lui dictait qu'il était préférable qu'il aille se remplir le ventre un minimum.

Ses plantes de pieds rencontrèrent le sol glacial et il lui fallut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour se traîner jusqu'à la cuisine.

Il ne put empêcher ses prunelles d'examiner les lieux. L'absence de son compagnon s'en avéra plus frappante et présente.

Seul au milieu de ce vide devenu depuis déjà trop longtemps envahissant, il espérait en secret que sa relation avec Katsuki, qu'il sentait s'effriter au fil du temps qu'ils manquaient de partager ensemble, connaisse enfin un nouveau départ...


	8. Chapitre VIII

Bonjour~! Heureuse nouvelle année à toutes et tous ! Moi qui voulais publier ce chapitre le dernier jour de l'an... je suis en retard orz.

Bref ! Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses pour cette nouvelle année ! Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous pour lire cette fiction, qui prend sacrément de retard malgré moi (-éwè-). Merci pour vos retours, quels qu'ils soient ; favoris, follows ou reviews. Vous êtes adorables ! *envoie plein de coeurs et d'amour*

Merci à **Blue Aaren** pour la correction ! Comme je te l'avais promis, j'attaque enfin la plus importante partie de l'histoire (-^w^-) !

Précision : Ce chapitre comportera des noms de **personnages spoiler** du manga, après la saison 3 de l'anime !

Gros bisous et à très vite pour de nouvelles aventures !

* * *

 **Chapitre VIII**

Sa tasse fumante de café tout juste versé rencontra le bois auburn et lustré de la table de la salle à manger. Traînassant des pieds sur le parquet de sa demeure, Eijirou prit mollement place sur une des chaises, son téléphone portable collé contre une de ses oreilles. Une de ses larges mains caleuses se perdit sans réelle conscience sur la porcelaine bouillante prônant sous son nez.

La voix grave à l'autre bout du fil sembla empreinte d'une sincère inquiétude quand elle reprit la parole :

 _\- T'es certain que ça va, mec ? J'ai entendu dire que t'as été blessé assez sérieusement..._

Un rictus amusé s'ombragea sur les fines lèvres rosées du détenteur de l'Alter de durcissement, puis son attention dériva sur un de ses doigts qui tapotait en rythme décousu la fragile porcelaine, qui tintinnabula faiblement.

\- T'en fais pas, Tetsu' ! lui assura-t-il, bombant inconsciemment le torse pour appuyer ses propos. Plus de peur que de mal, au final.

 _\- T'as beau me dire ça,_ soupira ledit Tetsu _,_ sérieusement exaspéré et un poil agacé - Eijirou pouvait aisément le dire par la simple intonation de sa voix - _ça t'a malgré tout pas empêché de finir aux urgences !_

Cette fois, Kirishima ne put que s'esclaffer face à cette réplique qui ne lui avait jamais parut aussi cinglante dans sa véracité. Une pointe d'amertume lui enserra doucement la gorge. Dans un sens, ça aurait très bien pu l'agacer un peu de se dire qu'il n'était pas en mesure de démentir ces propos énonçant un fait avéré ; mais après tout la réalité lui était présentée telle quelle, de par ces innombrables cicatrices qui striaient jadis et strieraient d'autant plus au fil du temps son corps aux muscles saillants.

Toutefois, il ne les regrettait sous aucun prétexte et il n'accepterait pas que qui que ce soit les lui reproche.

Tetsu' avait beau être un chouette gars, un type viril et dégoulinant de bonne volonté mais également un mec avec qui il n'avait eu guère de mal à sympathiser dès leur première rencontre - du haut de leurs quinze ans à peine, au beau milieu d'un stade noir de monde déchaîné par l'euphorie et l'adrénaline parcourant leurs veines - on lui avait bien trop rabâché les oreilles avec cette phrase ; et ce serait se voiler la face que de dire que ça ne commençait pas doucement mais sûrement à lui taper sur le système.

Il se souvenait encore comment il en était arrivé à aussi bien s'entendre avec Tetsutetsu : ils s'étaient affrontés lors de leur premier festival sportif à Yuei. Le jeune homme étant notamment muni d'un Alter aux nombreuses similitudes flagrantes avec le sien - il préférait par ailleurs passer outre le fait que leurs présentations avaient été en touts points identiques - ils avaient gardé contact. Lors de cours pratiques partagés, qu'ils soient en équipe ou dans le camp adverse, durant les stages et jusqu'à leurs débuts respectifs en tant que héros, ils s'étaient même plusieurs fois retrouvés par pur hasard à bosser ensemble.

Ainsi, leur proximité amicale ne s'en était qu'accrue avec le temps.

\- Je t'assure que je suis en pleine forme ! s'empressa-t-il de tempérer. Les soins de Recovery Girl ont fait un boulot de dingue, je suis parfaitement requinqué !

 _\- Bon..._ finit par lui accorder son interlocuteur, néanmoins peu convaincu par ses arguments. _En tout cas, je suis content d'avoir de tes nouvelles et surtout soulagé de savoir que tu vas bien ! Quand j'ai entendu dans l'actualité ce qui s'était tramé dans Musutafu, je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes oreilles !_

\- Merci, mon pote ! Mais sincèrement, je suis au top de ma forme !

 _\- Ça me rassure,_ souffla Tetsutetsu.

Il reprit à la suite d'un bref silence, une pointe de culpabilité dans la voix :

 _\- Désolé de pas être venu te rendre visite, mec._ _Je n'ai pas su tout de suite que tu avais été pris dans l'incident et -_

\- Je sais, le coupa Kirishima, touché par la sincérité de ses mots, c'est super cool de ta part de le faire aujourd'hui ! Et puis, je ne suis pas le plus à plaindre, tu sais...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, chassant dans les remous de sa boisson encore chaude ces scènes qui se dessinaient sous ses paupières closes, quand il essayait en vain de trouver le sommeil.

Ces dites images qui lui étaient si difficiles à digérer.

La pilule avait aujourd'hui encore grand mal à passer. Même à tête reposée, à mille lieux de la si caractéristique animation de ces rues qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de côtoyer à longueur de temps en raison de sa fonction. Condamné à rester prostré dans cet appartement, dont le vide n'en devenait que plus envahissant sans la présence intempestive et pourtant si rassurante de Katsuki, il avait la sensation d'étouffer.

Il descendit une gorgée brûlante de sa boisson avant de conclure sur un ton monocorde :

\- Ça n'a pas été facile pour tout le monde, je pense.

 _\- Ouais, ça tu peux le dire..._

Un bref et apaisant flottement s'installa entre eux, ne laissant entendre que les rares, faibles grésillements de la ligne téléphonique. Flottement qui ne s'éternisa cependant que sur une courte durée.

 _\- Oh ! Au fait !_ réitéra soudain l'homme aux mèches argentées.

Surpris par ce changement radical de ton, le rouge ne put que cligner des yeux en attendant que la suite ne s'enchaîne d'elle-même.

\- _J'ai prévenu Suneater et Fatgum de ce qui t'est arrivé !_

À l'entente de ces noms, il retroussa le nez. Eijirou était devenu un des deux partenaires, avec Suneater, du héros Fatgum avant de commencer sa propre carrière vers ses vingts ans. Cette poignée d'années passées sous son commandement avaient suffi à appréhender le caractère émotif du héros en question.

Fourchant d'abord sur ses mots, il s'enquit cependant :

\- Et Fatgum, il...?

 _\- Est parti en larmes ? Oui, complètement !_ pouffa le jeune homme à l'Alter de métal, bien suivi vite par Eijirou, qui porta sa main à son front pour l'en masser du bout des doigts.

\- J'en étais sûr !

Son ancien tuteur était une vraie crème qui avait la larme facile.

 _\- Et quand est-ce que tu reprends le travail, au juste ?_ le questionna à nouveau l'argenté, qui était entretemps parvenu à estomper son rire.

\- Euh... Kirishima s'accorda un instant pour réfléchir, en fin de semaine prochaine. Je suis en repos obligatoire jusque là.

Les traits tordus en une grimace, il ne pouvait nier le fait que ces quelques prochains jours où il n'aurait pratiquement rien à faire de ses dix doigts s'annonceraient particulièrement longs pour ses pauvres nerfs.

Le tirant de ses pensées, Tetsutetsu reprit la parole :

 _\- Entendu. Tiens-moi au courant d'ici-là, j'essaierai de me libérer une après-midi pour venir te voir au bureau._

\- C'est sympa, mec ! Merci !

Une voix de l'autre côté du fil résonna étouffée, lointaine et un brin pressée, cependant le roux ne fut en mesure de saisir ce qu'elle put dire avant que celle de Tetsutetsu, le timbre plus grave, ne la surplombe entièrement et s'exclame avec son entrain perpétuel :

 _\- Je te laisse, je pars en patrouille ! Prends soin de toi, mon pote ! Je te recontacte bientôt !_

\- D'accord, toi aussi fait gaffe à toi ! À plus, mec !

La ligne se coupa net et, l'ombre d'un sourire ourlant la périphérie de ses lèvres, Eijirou posa délicatement son téléphone portable à la gauche de sa tasse dorénavant vide.

Bientôt, le faible cliquetis d'une clinche fit écho dans son dos. Basculant une œillade intriguée par-dessus une des ses épaules, il vit la figure de Katsuki, la mine endormie, les mèches de cheveux lui retombant en partie devant ses yeux mi-clos et une main sous son t-shirt, se dessiner dans l'embrasure de la porte menant à leur couche commune.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une fine ligne, et, l'instant suivant, il l'accueillait avec un sourire solaire et un long baiser.

\- Bien dormi ? l'interrogea-t-il lorsque le blond fut avachi à demi sur sa chaise, face à la sienne.

Ce dernier lui répondit par un "Peut mieux faire" de sa voix rauque qui, bien des années plus tard, parvenait encore à lui décocher des frissons le long de l'échine.

\- Tu aurais peut-être dû prendre une journée de repos supplémentaire ? lui proposa le roux, pendant qu'il lui versait son café noir dans une tasse, comme chaque matin. La mission d'hier ne s'est pas montrée des plus faciles, il me semble. Tu es rentré tard.

\- Mission de défense lambda, répliqua Bakugou, tandis qu'il attrapait la tasse fumante pour la porter à ses lèvres.

À la suite d'un court silence, il ajouta :

\- Et toi ?

Pris au dépourvu, le jeune homme aux prunelles rubis se figea premièrement, puis ne put retenir un gloussement dans son poing.

\- Je vais bien, Katsu', lui assura-t-il, en se levant de son siège pour aller déposer sa vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle. Je vais voir Denki cette après-midi, fit-il à nouveau, en s'approchant de son compagnon pour enrouler ses bras musculeux autour de ses larges épaules qu'il aimait tant, ça te dirait de se regarder un film avant ta prochaine patrouille ?

La seule réponse qu'il se récolta fut la sensation des lèvres chaudes sur les siennes et le toucher électrifiant d'une main baladeuse sous son haut.

Pendant qu'il fermait les yeux pour apprécier l'instant présent, enivré par le parfum aux effluves musquées de l'homme qui partageait sa vie, Eijirou nota pour lui-même qu'il n'avait jamais autant apprécié ses journées de congé devant un film d'action qu'il avait pourtant vu une dizaine de fois déjà.

~ x.X.x ~

Si la présence qui lui avait en particulier manqué récemment n'était autre que celle bruyante et tempétueuse de Katsuki - lequel, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, s'adoucissait au grand bonheur de son compagnon dans le confort de leur vie commune - celle qui lui enserrait la gorge d'inquiétude se trouvait être le second blondinet qui peuplait son quotidien ; Denki.

Celui-ci l'avait finalement appelé la veille au soir, guilleret, mais le ton laissant cela dit transparaître une pointe de culpabilité, pour lui annoncer que la journée s'était bien déroulée, qu'il apprenait doucement à se repérer dans son nouvel environnement et toutes sortes d'autres anecdotes s'étant "bien déroulées".

Pour être honnête, Eijirou n'y croyait guère.

Il restait particulièrement sceptique face à cette déclaration pour le moins surprenante, qui à ses oreilles sonnait aussi faux que ne lui semblaient ses sourires.

Comment avaler ce tissu de mensonges quand tout portait à croire que ce qu'il en était réellement n'était, en outre, que l'exact contraire de ce qui était affirmé. Comment s'en convaincre, acquiescer du chef et ne rien rétorquer, les poings serrés, une boule enflant progressivement dans la gorge, quand votre conscience vous murmurait au creux de l'oreille que le comportement qu'avait adopté votre ami se destinait à vous préserver de la réalité. Qu'il feignait sa joie pour n'inquiéter personne.

S'accommoder à un changement de cette ampleur demandait du temps, de nombreux tours d'aiguilles sur l'horloge, au cours desquels, plus de fois qu'il n'était possible de les énumérer, la perspective d'abandon serait facilement plus envisageable. De la patience à toute épreuve ; puisque le corps humain n'était pas une machine. Il fonctionnait, suait, s'agaçait, s'habituait et s'adaptait en fonction de l'environnement dans lequel il évoluait. Ainsi, et surtout, que de la persévérance ; à un degré tel qu'elle passerait presque pour de l'obstination. Un acharnement si intense, si profondément ancré dans la boite crânienne qu'il viserait à en vouloir toujours plus, à ne pas démordre du but à atteindre, même avec les mâchoires crispées, même quand la main aux doigts ankylosés qui vous maintenait sur la falaise abrupte de l'épreuve est à un cheveu de lâcher prise.

Et cette rafale d'escaliers grimpant en flèche jusqu'à l'acceptation des faits, était parfois trop impressionnante, trop intimidante. Davantage que ce gouffre du déni dans lequel tout un chacun plongeait un jour ou l'autre.

La perte d'un sens, au même titre que celle d'une autre fonctionnalité de l'anatomie, demeurait considérable, surtout pour une personne qui, à la manière de Denki, avait sa vie durant vécu et grandit avec les cinq fonctionnant l'un comme l'autre sur un même pied d'égalité.

Kirishima avait ensuite perçu le timbre fluet de la voix de Kyouka, laquelle lui priait "d'excuser cet idiot pour avoir oublié de lui téléphoner".

La discussion ne s'était alors pas éternisée et Eijirou avait promis avant que la ligne ne coupe de passer le lendemain dans l'après-midi.

Alors que se refermaient lentement, en cet instant précis, lourdes, doubles et argentées, les portes coulissantes de l'ascenseur menant aux étages supérieurs, Kirishima, pensif, vit sans pour autant les apercevoir les paliers défiler avec lenteur, au rythme des numéros à un seul chiffre qui se succédaient, illuminant l'écran noir surplombant le tableau de bord sur sa droite. Premier, deuxième, troisième, puis poursuivit sa course jusqu'à franchir le quatrième étage, où il s'établit pour ne plus repartir à l'assaut d'une nouvelle ascension.

Les battants s'ouvrirent sur un couloir flanqué d'un côté de trois portes. Repeintes chacune d'une couleur unie, elles se suivaient dans un alignement parfait.

Celle de l'appartement de Denki, sur laquelle se dessinaient en reliefs dorés les chiffres du numéro quarante-huit, de situait en bout de couloir. En s'approchant, une discussion entre deux personnes se fit entendre. Kirishima reconnut sans mal, dans la mêlée d'échange de paroles qu'il ne fut en mesure de décrypter correctement, d'abord Denki, et enfin Kyouka.

Gonflant les poumons d'oxygène, il approcha son doigt de la sonnette et appuya. Le carillon d'une cloche tinta trois coups dans l'appartement, un flottement s'ensuivit, puis des pas rapides se mirent alors à gratter le plancher. Un "J'arrive !" prononcé par un timbre de voix féminin retentit et se dévoila, quand la clé fut tournée dans la serrure, une jeune femme d'âge moyen, aux jambes élancées et aux yeux étirés en amandes. Ses courts cheveux sombres dans lesquels dansaient parfois des reflets bleutés avaient été relevés vers l'arrière par une pince, laissant une vue imprenable sur les prises jack prenant naissance à ses lobes d'oreilles. Ses vêtements, qu'elle portait aussi amples que d'ordinaire pour cacher ses rares formes de femme mûre, accentuaient sa silhouette menue.

Ses orbes noire comme de l'encre croisèrent celles incandescentes qui la surplombaient, et sa figure s'éclaira aussitôt.

\- Kirishima !

\- Yo, Jirou !

Elle se décala d'un pas sur le côté pour lui laisser le passage.

\- Viens, entre ! elle l'invita en s'emparant de sa veste une fois qu'il eut enfilé les pantoufles rouges - que Denki avait acheté expressément pour lui quand il avait emménagé - rangées et alignées auprès d'une autre paire orange - celle de Katsuki - dans le bas meuble foncé du hall d'entrée.

\- Avec Denki, reprit-elle, on se disait justement que tu n'allais plus trop tarder à arriver. Cet idiot était intenable avec ses "Kiri' arrive à quelle heure ?" toutes les deux minutes !

Un soupir vint ponctuer ses derniers mots.

\- Désolé du retard, se racrapota l'écarlate, une main dans la nuque. Il y avait pas mal d'embouteillages sur les routes.

\- Le principal, c'est que tu sois là !

Curieuse, elle bascula un regard dans son dos.

\- Tiens ? Bakugou n'est pas avec toi ?

Il lui rendit un signe négatif du menton.

\- Il devait patrouiller, lui expliqua-t-il. Il n'y a que moi, aujourd'hui.

\- Il pourra encore venir une prochaine fois, dans ce cas.

Elle lui décocha un nouveau sourire et Eijirou s'étonna de la sincérité qui transparaissait dans ceux-ci. Kyouka ne lui avait pas semblé aussi heureuse depuis que Denki et elle s'était mis en couple au lycée. Lui-même pouvait le dire sans difficultés, ses instants en tête à tête avec Kaminari lui avaient manqués plus que ce qu'elle n'avait voulu le laisser paraître.

Elle avait pleuré dans les bras de Denki parce que, quand elle avait appris de Mina qu'il avait été impliqué de près dans l'incident, elle s'était imaginé mille et un scénarios possibles, certains assurément plus atroces que d'autres, peut-être même, sans disposer d'informations supplémentaires sur son état, s'était-elle préparée au pire.

Maintenant qu'elle savait que l'unique séquelle de l'attaque résultait en une privation de la lumière du jour, que Kaminari était sauf et ne risquait plus rien, dorénavant qu'elle ne devait plus craindre qu'il disparaisse de sa vue à tout jamais, elle profitait des instants de complicité qu'ils partageaient autant qu'elle le pouvait, autant qu'il lui en était donné de le faire.

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par l'intervention du propriétaire des lieux se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte non loin, menant au salon.

\- Kyouka ? s'enquit d'un ton peu sûr Kaminari, les doigts agrippés sur le chambranle.

\- Denki ! Idiot, tu n'avais pas besoin de te déplacer, le réprimanda avec douceur la jeune femme quand elle eut suspendu au porte-manteau posté près de la porte le vêtement de l'invité qu'elle avait maintenu sur l'avant-bras depuis que celui-ci le lui avait légué.

Le temps d'un clignement de cils, Eijirou fut certain que l'expression neutre de son ami s'était muée en quelque chose de différent, comme si les mots de la jeune femme avaient eu sur lui l'effet d'une gifle lancée à pleine volée dans la figure.

\- Salut Kami' ! le héla le rouquin, lequel ne put s'empêcher d'ourler les coin de la bouche quand l'expression de Denki, auparavant incertaine, fut remplacée par la chaleur d'un rire franc.

\- Kiri' ! T'en as mis du temps, mon pote ! J'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié ! On laisse de côté poto Denki, maintenant ?

\- Tu sais bien que jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille !

\- Je t'aurais pas laissé faire de toute façon ! N'espère pas me jeter comme une vieille chaussette !

\- Il n'y a aucun risque, je dois encore surveiller les conneries que tu comptes me sortir dans un futur proche !

\- Mec, grogna le blond, faussement vexé, rien que pour ça j'ai envie de te faire l'inventaire de _tout_ ce que j'ai pu trouver comme idées sur le net la dernière fois tiens !

\- Pardon, tu as raison. On est les deux chaussettes d'une même paire pour toujours et à jamais, mon pote.

\- Je préfère nettement ça !

\- On va s'installer sur la table de la salle à manger, les prévint Kyouka, coupant court à leur échange.

Elle interrogea Eijirou sur ce qu'il désirait boire et disparut aussi vite par l'embrasure de la porte du fond menant à la cuisine.

L'appartement, relativement modeste, puisque le blondinet n'avait personne avec qui partager le loyer, se composait d'une toilette/salle-de-bain dans le fond du couloir du hall d'entrée, revêtu d'un parquet de couleur clair, d'une petite cuisine équipée sur la gauche séparée du reste par une cloison où se découpait l'ouverture d'un encadrement, précédée du coin salle à manger, du salon avec écran plat posé contre le mur, et enfin de sa chambre dans le fond. Le tout, bien évidemment, choisis dans les goûts colorés du propriétaire.

Denki, à tâtons, le rouge le secondant dans son parcours d'un œil attentif, parvint après un peu plus d'une demi-dizaine de pas à atteindre le rebord du coin de la table. Satisfait par sa débrouillardise, ses pieds le portèrent enfin jusqu'à une chaise avec une aisance qui surprit l'invité.

Admiratif, le rouquin s'installa en vis-à-vis, les doigts devenus serres sur ses genoux, crispés par le sentiment étouffant de malaise qui n'avait eu de cesse d'enfler dans sa poitrine depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds sur les pédales et allumé le moteur vrombissant de son véhicule personnel, et put souffler de soulagement quand Denki, le nez relevé droit devant lui et les yeux dans le vides, vitreux et statiques, fut le premier à combler le silence.

Il lui demanda comment s'était déroulée sa dernière journée à l'hôpital et la réponse ne darda pas à être empaquetée et expédiée en quelques phrases seulement.

Au beau milieu des explications, tandis que les éclats de rire de Denki ponctuaient harmonieusement les fins de phrases, Jirou réapparut de la cuisine les bras chargés d'apéritifs et de trois tasses fumantes.

Elle tendit à Kirishima son café au lait tout juste filtré dans la cafetière, qu'il prit soin de boire par petites gorgées parce que c'était vraiment très chaud, déposa sa propre tasse de thé et en fit de même avec le chocolat chaud de Denki - parce que "Duh ! Le café et le thé ne concurrenceront jamais le chocolat chaud ! Vous êtes des vieux et puis c'est tout !" - contre une de ses mains pour qu'il s'en saisisse avec facilité.

Sa tasse vide, Eijirou se décida finalement à combler le silence reposant qui planait sur les lieux en abordant le sujet qui lui brûlait depuis la veille les lèvres.

\- Comment ça s'est passé hier soir ?

Les épaules de la brune se tassèrent, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer du coin de l'oeil le jeune homme aux orbes flamboyantes.

\- Super bien ! s'exclama Kaminari, rayonnant.

\- Il... a eu un peu de mal au début, avoua dans un souffle la jeune femme. Se déplacer était un peu difficile, il s'est cogné deux ou trois fois en entrant.

\- Mon pauvre petit orteil en a fait douloureusement les frais, commenta en marmonnant dans ses dents Kaminari.

\- Aujourd'hui, compléta-t-elle en glissant ses iris noirs sur l'homme assis à sa gauche, ça va déjà mieux. Pas vrai, Denki ?

Celui-ci opina vivement du chef.

\- Je t'avais dit que j'étais capable de m'adapter, tout est une question de _feeling_.

Passablement hébété, Eijirou renchérit d'un "C'est tout ?" qui grimpa dans les aigus.

\- Ouais ! C'est tout ! lui confirma le blond.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Kyouka de reprendre la parole :

\- Il a refusé que je reste dormir ici avec lui hier soir.

\- Je ne n'allais pas t'obliger à rester alors que ce n'était pas nécessaire, se défendit son voisin. Je t'avais dit que c'était pas compliqué pour moi de me repérer, je suis chez moi après tout ! Je connais cette maison par cœur !

\- Oui c'est vrai, admit difficilement la noire, mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas, tu sais... Une fois à l'extérieur, dans la rue ou un parc, même au magasin, comment tu comptes t'y prendre exactement ?

Denki, jusque là calme, piqua le nez brusquement vers le bas et s'agaça :

\- Kyouka, si tu veux ramener le sujet de ce matin, je préfère éviter. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'en ai pas besoin !

Sentant monter lentement la tension dans l'air, Kirishima essaya de tempérer avec calme :

\- Besoin de quoi ?

\- Eh bien... hésita d'abord Kyouka, les mains jointes sur sa tasse de thé à moitié vide. Je me suis renseignée ce matin, avant de venir ici, pour le prix d'une canne d'aveugle, avoua-t-elle. Je me disais que ça lui serait pratique. Réfléchis-y, Denki ?

Et ce dernier haussa le ton :

\- Kyouka, c'est hors de question, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je n'en ai pas besoin !

Les deux autres personnes de la pièce restèrent pantois face à cette réaction aussi surprenante qu'impromptue, et Denki, ne récoltant aucune réaction, reprit en feignant le ton de la rigolade.

\- Regarde faire le professionnel, je peux me débrouiller ! Je vais aller me chercher un verre d'eau, tu vas être bluffée ! Peut-être même me proposer un rencard après avoir vu à quel point je suis incroyable !

À peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il bondissait sur ses jambes, traça son chemin tant bien que mal, les mains tâtonnant les alentours, et s'éclipsa de leur vue.

\- Appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'aide, insista toutefois Kyouka en l'ayant suivi du regard tout le long de sa traversée.

\- Pas besoin, rit la voix chantante du propriétaire de l'appartement par-delà la cloison, admire mon adaptabilité à toute épreuve !

Tandis que Kyouka, le menton posé dans la paume de la main et le visage illuminé par un sourire sincère, lui expliquait comment Denki s'était amusé, en grand enfant qu'il était, à compter le nombre de pas qui séparaient la cuisine de la salle à manger pour lui prouver que "tout était sous contrôle" et qu'il pouvait "parfaitement se repérer sans avoir besoin d'une canne d'aveugle", le bruit fracassant d'un verre se brisant soudain sur le sol les fit sursauter.

L'instant suivant, une plainte renfrognée les avertissait que le blond à l'origine de la catastrophe n'en était vraisemblablement pas sorti indemne.

Un échange de regards inquiets plus tard, et tous deux s'élançaient à corps perdus jusqu'à la cuisine, avant de piler net à l'entrée de celle-ci quand ils virent Denki debout dans un équilibre précaire, le bas du dos et les paumes des mains appuyés maladroitement sur le plan de travail derrière lui. À ses pieds traînaient, étalés pèle-mêle à profusion, des débris de verre, dernier vestige d'un récipient dont il avait tenté de s'emparer - Eijirou eut vite fait de comprendre en baladant ses yeux sur la scène - dans l'armoire suspendue au mur d'en face.

\- Denki ?! hoqueta Kyouka, les sourcils arqués.

Évitant avec habilité les morceaux de verre, elle s'empressa d'aller à sa rencontre et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

\- Kyouka ? hésita de prime abord le blondinet, un pied suspendu dans le vide, peu certain de la nouvelle présence à sa droite.

\- Oui, c'est moi, acquiesça-t-elle, jusqu'à constater les quelques gouttes d'un liquide rouge cramoisi jonchant le sol. Tu es blessé ?!

\- Au pied, confirma Kaminari, la mine coupable, le verre m'a échappé des mains et je crois bien que j'ai marché dessus. Mais ça va, je peux me débrouiller pour réparer ma bêtise, gloussa-t-il ensuite avec maladresse.

\- Ça pas question ! l'interrompit la noiraude, pendant qu'elle passait une seconde main autour de sa taille pour l'amener d'avantage contre elle. Kirishima va aller te soigner le pied dans le divan, moi je m'occupe de ramasser.

\- Mais Kyouka-

Ignorant les arguments de Denki, Kyouka apostropha le second homme de la pièce.

\- Kirishima, je peux compter sur toi ?

\- Bien sûr ! opina le rouge, qui s'était entretemps approché du couple pour vérifier que la blessure sur la plante du pied de son ami ne soit pas sévère. Viens Kami.

Et aussitôt dit, Kaminari tendit vers lui les bras, qu'Eijirou attrapa d'un geste souple. Le fardeau de Kyouka lui fut délégué sans plus de cérémonie ; il agrippa avec précaution Kaminari dans une position stable, un bras autour de la taille, la main posée sur la hanche, et l'autre passée en dessous de son aisselle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'atteignent, clopin-clopant, le divan de la salle de séjour.

Le blond se laissa retomber sur celui-ci, le membre meurtri allongé devant lui, talon sur la table de chevet, avant de gémir un pénible :

\- Vraiment, c'est pas grand chose ! Juste une égratignure ! Boom, demain la magie aura opérée et ce sera déjà guéri !

"Ça j'en doute fort" se retint de rétorquer Kirishima, mordant dans sa lèvre inférieure pour éviter que ne s'échappent les mots qui lui restaient en travers de la gorge. À la place de quoi, le ton doux il lui pria :

\- Surtout tu ne bouges pas de là, je vais chercher de quoi désinfecter.

Toutes dents à découvert, Denki exécuta le salut militaire :

\- Bien reçu, mon caporal ! De toute manière, si je le faisais, il y a des chances pour que je me fasse capter par Kyouka, quand elle reviendra de la cuisine !

Un "J'ai entendu !" s'éleva de la dite pièce et les deux hommes échangèrent un gloussement complice avant que le carminé ne s'absente quelques secondes dans la salle de bain, afin d'y dégoter la trousse de premier soin.

\- Merci mec, lui fit Denki quand, revenu avec le matériel par-dessous le bras, Kirishima entreprit de lui nettoyer les plaies d'ores et déjà presque refermées, d'où perlaient ça et là des gouttes de sang en partie coagulées.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, mon pote. Content que ce ne soient que des petites coupures.

\- Pour ça, je te crois, ne put que murmurer pour lui-même le blessé, la bouche bougeant à peine.

Le bandage fut ainsi rapidement appliqué. Et le blond le remercia à nouveau. Or, quand Kyouka réapparut par-delà le chambranle, le rougeâtre ne fut en mesure de piper mots.

Il aurait préféré se tromper, se persuader que ses doutes sur un possible renfermement de son meilleur ami sur lui-même ne restent que des suppositions sans fondements réels.

Ô combien il aurait souhaiter avoir tort.

La boule au ventre et les doigts crochetés sur les genoux, Eijirou, prostré dans un inconfortable silence, ne put se défaire de sous les paupières l'image poignante de l'expression de tristesse qui s'était dépeinte sur les traits finauds de Denki, ce jour-là.


	9. Chapitre IX

Coucou tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ?

De retour pour la publication du chapitre 9 ! Et... jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il serait aussi long :'). Moi qui me disais "Tes chapitres seront courts, Molly ! Pas plus de 3000 mots !". Petite chose naïve que je suis x).

J'aimerais préciser que le film inséré dans ce chapitre est celui préféré de **Blue Aaren** (que je remercie toujours autant pour sa correction). Je sais qu'il n'y a pas tout le monde qui y adhère mais s'il vous plait, soyez compréhensifs. C'est sa fic cadeau et je tenais absolument à lui faire plaisir, je lui avais promis de le mentionner ^^.

Bref ! Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, favoris, follows, et merci surtout d'être toujours aussi fidèles à cette histoire ! Vous ne pouvez vous imaginer à quel point ça me touche !

En espérant que ce pavé qui sert de chapitre vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! Bisous~!

* * *

 **Chapitre IX**

Un éclair argenté, une douleur indescriptible lui enflammant chaque parcelle du visage, l'écho déchirant du hurlement de sa propre voix, puis les ténèbres.

Tels étaient les derniers souvenirs que Kaminari Denki, héros de vocation, gardait en mémoire de son monde en reliefs et en couleurs, avant que l'obscurité sans fond ne s'empare définitivement de son champ de vision.

Et que tout ne lui devienne étranger.

Quand, à l'hôpital, affable dans le lit qu'il n'avait que rarement quitté depuis son réveil, les bandelettes de tissu qui lui entouraient la tête lui étaient retombées lentement en tas sur les cuisses, la seule vue qui l'avait accueilli en ouvrant les paupières fut une nuit épaisse comme de l'encre.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le sol s'était dérobé sous ses pieds.

Son environnement ne se résumait désormais plus qu'à un enchevêtrement confus de sons divers, de piaillements joviaux d'oiseaux, de klaxons de voitures dans le lointain, de bruits quelconques et indéterminés, de froissements de tissus étouffés et d'une cacophonie de voix qui était à deux doigts de lui refiler la migraine. Des volumes, mouvements des corps et variantes de couleurs ne restait dès lors qu'un abîme permanent.

Il remerciait encore le ciel de lui avoir permis d'être assis, à ce moment-là, parce que ses jambes flageolantes, qu'il avait gardé tout le long de l'échange avec le médecin enfouies sous les draps, privées brutalement de leurs forces, n'auraient probablement pas pu le supporter.

Il encaissa, puisqu'il n'y avait que cela à faire. Une enclume de plusieurs tonnes s'échoua dans le fond sa poitrine, pesant le poids de la cruauté risible de la réalité. L'air lui emplissant les poumons s'envola avant que son cerveau n'eut fini d'enregistrer l'intégralité des phrases du médecin, avant même qu'il ne décrypte, syllabe par syllabe, ce que ses oreilles en proie à un sifflement strident venaient d'assimiler. Et la gifle fut douloureuse. Très douloureuse.

Un instant, sa qualité éphémère d'être humain le rattrapa. Faute de souffle, il crut suffoquer.

La nausée qui lui tenaillait l'estomac comme un étau enserra sa prise ferme au fil des battements réguliers de son cœur lui martelant les os de la cage thoracique ; cependant il ne voulut autant par entêtement que par orgueil rien laisser paraître.

Les mots qu'il avait sorti autrefois à Eijirou, tandis qu'ils n'étaient que des novices, retentirent en lui comme un son de cloche. Les doigts formant le signe "Victoire", rayonnant de fierté après s'en être sortis miraculeusement indemnes d'un sauvetage risqué, il s'était indépendamment de sa volonté rendu compte que cet Alter qu'il n'avait cessé de perfectionner, de façonner avec persévérance, ne le protégerait pas systématiquement en cas de danger.

Évidemment, ses professeurs - aujourd'hui occasionnels collègues de travail - lui avaient fait la leçon régulièrement au cours de ses années d'études. L'ego humain, bien trop souvent, ne fonctionne que par un surplus de confiance et de fierté. Et le revers de la médaille est parfois plus terne encore que le plus sombre des gris.

 _"Ma dévotion n'est pas aussi faible_ _au point d'_ _être ébranlée aussi facilement ! Je suis Kaminari Denki et mes fans m'adorent ! Regarde-moi et admire mon sourire de tombeur, il est ma plus grande arme ! Mon plus grand atout !"_

Dubitatif, Kirishima, posté sur un rebord de trottoir dégagé de sa foule habituelle, avait penché vers lui une mine couverte de suie où dansaient un mélange de perplexité et d'amusement, et s'était contenté de lui offrir un demi-sourire fatigué. Denki, secoué d'un regain brutal d'énergie, rayonnait de conviction quand il avait conclu sa tirade dans un éclat de voix rieur :

 _"Si je souris, alors tout ira bien !"_

Si le prix de la naïveté devait un jour être décerné à quelqu'un, il serait le premier nominé.

Rires et blagues de mauvais goût rythmant ses instants présents depuis l'âge de la raison, Denki fit donc ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Dans cette chambre, au centre de l'attention collective, il déglutit, la tête engourdie et chancelante, ravala avec grande difficulté le goût âcre du haut-le-cœur fulgurant qui menaçait d'un moment à l'autre de s'échapper de ses lèvres tremblantes et asséchées, et s'efforça de se remémorer comment s'esquissait un sourire.

Aucun de ceux qui avaient pu se dessiner sur son visage auparavant ne lui semblèrent aussi faux que celui-ci.

Les muscles de ses joues, raidis par les émotions qui se bousculaient en torrent déchaîné en son for intérieur, en vinrent à lui faire mal. Il se demanda même si ceux présents dans cette pièce avaient rapidement compris qu'il se forçait.

Si cela s'était avéré, ceci dit, nulle n'en avait émis de commentaire.

Denki sut sans pour autant avoir besoin de le voir que celui qui était le plus touché par les événements, celui qui se les reprochait en silence, c'était indubitablement Eijirou. Il avait beaucoup trop bon cœur, était beaucoup trop généreux. Kaminari ne mentit pas en lui annonçant que si cela était à refaire, il recommencerait sans hésiter ; il le pensait sincèrement. Toutefois, la joie qui ponctuait ses réponses, elle, ne fut que chimère.

Ce ne fut que durant les heures suivantes, peu après que l'infirmière ne lui eut effectué sa toilette et qu'il se retrouva enfin seul avec uniquement ses pensées maussades pour lui tenir compagnie, alors que les aveux du médecin se ressassaient en boucle dans sa tête comme un catalyseur qui attendait, patient et tenace, l'heure de son déclenchement final, que la réalité au parfum d'infortune le frappa telle une bombe à retardement.

La collision tardive entre ce qu'il s'efforçait de renier en bloc, rongé par le déni, et ce que son cerveau avait d'ores et déjà intégré comme un fait indéniable généra un raz-de-marée de sentiments qu'il ne sut avec exactitude comment gérer.

Étendu sur le côté, les genoux ramenés contre lui et collés avec fermeté à son torse d'homme dans une vaine tentative de s'assurer que ses membres, eux, au moins, étaient toujours là, qu'il étaient bels et bien opérationnels et que cette situation n'était en réalité qu'un mauvais rêve duquel il finirait par se réveiller le lendemain matin, Denki réalisa, le cœur flétri d'amertume, qu'il se voilait la face. Que son monde n'était désormais que noirceur...

Et qu'au-delà de cela, jamais plus il ne reverrait la lumière du jour.

Il ne sut dire avec précision combien de temps - des secondes ? Minutes ? Ou bien des heures, peut-être ? - il demeura prostré dans cette position fœtale, recroquevillé sur lui même, les genoux lui effleurant le menton, avec pour unique distraction le cliquetis d'une horloge bourdonnant à ses oreilles et les allées et venues régulières du personnel de l'hôpital. Ni à partir de quand, exactement, entre ennui et tempête de sentiments confus, il s'écroula de fatigue. Ce qui le marqua, en revanche, ce qui se grava au fer rouge et lui laissa une marque indélébile incrustée dans son âme secondée d'un nœud dans l'estomac, ce fut son incapacité à verser la moindre larme.

Sa lente descente aux enfers n'avait jadis effectué que son premier pas.

Peu avant sa sortie, depuis trop longtemps resté vautré dans le fond de ce matelas peu épais, le bruit grinçant d'une porte frottant contre le balatum l'alerta d'une visite impromptue. Membre du corps hospitalier ou énième visiteur, à dire vrai peu lui importait. Intérieurement, il aurait sans doute opté pour profiter de sa solitude encore un peu, s'enrouler dans sa bulle et pouvoir se retrouver, marquer une délimitation nette, précise, entre ce qu'il avait maintenant perdu et ce qui restait encore de lui.

Le sort, bon gré mal gré, en avait décidé autrement.

Les bruits de pas de la nouvelle personne, claquant froidement un à un entre les pans de murs, furent suivis d'un timbre de voix fluet que le blond reconnut sans peine. Une voix qu'il aurait, il l'admettait avec un temps de retard, toutefois préféré ne pas avoir à entendre dans cette situation où il n'était maître de rien.

 _"Denki..."_ se peina Kyouka, d'une voix si basse qu'elle passa presque pour le murmure sifflant du vent. Un soubresaut l'ébranla. Ses poings se fermèrent en même temps qu'un voile obscurcissait son expression joyeuse par défaut. Le rictus aussi amusé qu'aigri qui fendit de parts en parts la bouche de Denki et redessina les plis de ses fossettes fut aussi vrai que nature ; il eut envie d'éclater de rire devant l'absurdité du timing.

Sans qu'il ne soit en mesure d'engager la conversation, la respiration coincée en travers de la gorge pendant que son cerveau tournait à plein régime, il hoqueta de stupeur quand Kyouka fondit sur lui avec un désespoir qu'il ne fut pas certain de comprendre, avant d'épancher sa détresse en un flot d'excuses décousues.

 _"Je suis désolée, Denki_ _..._ _"_ ne cessa-t-elle de se lamenter, sanglotant faiblement contre son torse alors que ses doigts, si fins, s'agrippaient avec force au tissu de sa chemise. _"Tellement désolée..."_ Et lui, à court de mots, ne put que se redresser avec maladresse sur ses deux jambes, entraînant dans son sillage le corps svelte de Kyouka avec lui, et bégayer les premières phrases de réconfort qui lui traversèrent l'esprit.

Un _"Je vais bien, Kyouka"_ bien piètre qui le fit, là, perdu en dehors du temps dans un cocon qu'il ne partageait qu'avec la jeune femme, se sentir particulièrement ridicule. Or, si cela permettait à son ancienne camarade de classe, à la femme pour qui il avait eu son premier béguin et qu'il appréciait toujours énormément, de retrouver un semblant de joie, il le réitérerait autant de fois qu'il en serait nécessaire ; jusqu'à - l'espoir faisait vivre, paraissait-il - parvenir lui-même à s'en convaincre.

Mais pour être honnête, pendant que sa main à la large paume d'homme adulte, caleuse et rugueuse, caressait d'un geste qui se voulait rassurant les courbes de ce dos semblant si frêle, Denki ne comprit pas de quoi la jeune femme s'excusait exactement.

À ce moment là, en dépit de cette proximité et de cette tendresse qui les réunissaient, un gouffre s'était creusé entre eux. Une frontière invisible venait de se créer... et Denki redoutait secrètement qu'elle ne poursuive sa lente avancée et gagne du terrain au fur et à mesure.

En sortant de l'établissement hospitalier, quand la brise chaude de milieu d'après-midi souleva ses mèches de cheveux et qu'il songea, bien trop naïf, pouvoir enfin reprendre la bouffée d'oxygène dont il avait tant rêvé depuis son entrée dans cette chambre d'hôpital, de parvenir à nouveau à ressentir cette sensation d'être, enfin, en pleine possession de ses moyens et de ne plus devoir dépendre d'autrui pour réaliser les tâches quotidiennes, d'emblée ce fut pire.

L'attendait un environnement hostile, capable de l'engloutir d'une bouchée s'il essayait ne serait-ce que de l'effleurer du bout des doigts. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait encore jamais réalisé à quel point ce qui l'entourait, les êtres vivants comme les objets inanimés, pouvaient lui être défavorable.

Quand bien même il se refusait à l'admettre, cette constatation lui comprima l'estomac d'une angoisse nouvelle.

Ce qui s'élevait autour de lui se redécouvrait à présent par l'ouïe, le toucher et l'odorat ; un environnement où lui, privé trop subitement d'une fonction capitale de son corps, n'arrivait plus à se frayer une place.

L'épisode de la canne d'aveugle ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il redoutait en secret.

Kaminari Denki n'était dorénavant plus quelqu'un qui prenait soin des autres, mais quelqu'un de qui il fallait s'occuper.

~ x.X.x ~

En nage, Denki se redressa d'un bond.

Une nébulosité, froide et insipide, déroutante et gorgée de silence, refermait ses griffes acérées sur lui.

Des perles de sueur lui roulaient dans la nuque, trempant son T-shirt pire que ce qu'il ne l'était. Une goutte lui dévala sur la tempe, traversa devant son oreille, à quelques millimètres seulement de son lobe, souligna la courbe de sa mâchoire pour terminer sa lente course tortueuse à la naissance de sa nuque, à la périphérie de son cuir chevelu. Un gros frisson lui rampa l'échine, ses mains étaient moites et sa langue pâteuse, un goût de fer écœurant régnait sur son palais, sa tête lui semblait bien trop légère, comme enroulée dans du coton. Le contenu de son estomac dansait une lambada endiablée.

Un cauchemar, réussit-il enfin à penser, après plusieurs secondes. _Un autre._

Devant lui s'était dressée l'image du rictus dément déformant le visage de son opposant, lequel le jugeait d'un œil acerbe et hautain, du haut de sa carrure imposant la crainte, de ses orbes où se mélangeaient folie, amusement et sadisme. Puis la brûlure d'un feu ardent lui ravageait les yeux, si intense qu'il était incapable d'entendre un traître son alentour.

Un souffle tremblant lui échappa.

Aucun des ennemis qu'il avait eu à affronter jusqu'à lors ne l'avait poussé à accumuler ainsi des insomnies ou des nuits agitées. Celui-ci, en revanche, le dernier en date, en dépit du vœux d'impartialité dont Denki avait fait serment dû aux atrocités desquelles il était parfois possible d'être témoin suivant les aléas du métier, lui avait laissé comme souvenir un profond sentiment de dégoût coincé en travers de la gorge.

Il se défendait de le détester. La haine n'avait jamais été à ses yeux que l'exutoire de ceux s'étant détournés de la voie de la raison. La meilleure vengeance qu'il pouvait lui offrir était le rejet d'abandon face à l'adversité et un sourire de triomphe.

Si la joie insufflait plénitude à qui la ressentait, la haine consumait à petit feu.

Et Denki refusait de se laisser dévorer tout entier.

La respiration instable, il s'octroya une dizaine de secondes pour récupérer un semblant de souffle relativement calme et viable. Secondes durant lesquelles il réalisa, le cœur au bord des lèvres, n'avoir aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Le sang qui lui pulsait, tambour battant, dans les veines ne fit qu'un tour.

Ce n'était vraisemblablement pas sa chambre. Il ne reconnaissait pas la surface de ses draps, ni n'entendait le remue-ménage de ses voisins, ni ne frémissait au contact d'une couverture contre sa peau à découvert.

Quelle heure était-il, exactement ? Se trouvait-il seulement chez lui ?

Denki ne savait pas ; il ne savait plus. Il était perdu, désorienté, ses muscles se crispaient de peur. La peur du lendemain, d'avoir à revivre ça matin après matin, de ne pas s'habituer à ce type de réveils et d'avoir à feindre une façade, la crainte d'avoir à revêtir un masque qui, tôt ou tard - il ne le savait que trop bien - se craquellerait et s'effriterait pour dévoiler au grand jour ce qu'il éprouvait véritablement.

Il avala sa salive, optant tout bonnement pour ne pas s'y attarder et virer les nuages grisâtres qui lui encombraient le moral. Il agirait à l'instinct le moment venu, c'était comme ça qu'il fonctionnait. Réfléchir ne s'était somme toute jamais révélé être son domaine ; il était un homme de terrain, doté d'une adaptabilité relevant presque du génie.

Là encore, il s'adapterait, il le savait. Il lui faudrait juste du temps. Il devrait être patient. Oui, c'était ça ; patient.

Si ce n'est que la patience, par malheur, ne s'était jamais comptée parmi ses vertus.

"D'accord Denki, fit-il dans ce silence assourdissant, et s'entendre parler dans ce calme plat parvint presque à lui arracher un sursaut. Tout va bien."

Une de ses mains se porta machinalement à son cœur. Celui-ci tambourinait toujours férocement contre ses côtes et semblait prêt à lui bondir de la poitrine. Mais il lui offrait ainsi un ancrage à la réalité. Le silence autour de lui s'accentuant, il aurait perdu pieds depuis longtemps.

À tâtons, ses doigts cherchèrent, hésitants et incertains, une surface identifiable, un indice qui l'amènerait à déduire sa position. Ce qui se présenta d'abord à lui fut un tissu souple et douillet qu'il distingua de suite comme lui étant familier ; le tissu de son divan. Ses horizons se délimitèrent bientôt : une table basse contre laquelle il ne manqua pas de se cogner le bout des orteils et de renfrogner un grognement agacé, un tapis doux habillant un coin du parquet, un mur contre lequel était appuyé le dossier du divan.

À n'en pas douter, il était chez lui. L'agencement des meubles était identique. Idem pour l'odeur de citron qui planait dans l'air. En se concentrant, il était parvenu à la distinguer.

Il se souvenait de la veille, quand, en fin d'après-midi, Eijirou s'était éclipsé, Denki avait insisté pour que Kyouka reparte en même temps que lui parce que le soir tombait et qu'il voulait qu'elle soit rentrée chez elle avant que la nuit n'achève d'étendre son voile sur la ville en pleine effervescence. La jeune femme avait au préalable opposé un refus catégorique, argumentant qu'elle pouvait très bien dormir sur le canapé, jusqu'à obtempérer, après qu'il ne lui eut assuré qu'il mangerait ce qu'elle lui avait de bonne grâce apporté en matinée - un Cheeseburger, son plat préféré - et qu'elle pourrait repasser le lendemain si vraiment elle angoissait.

Kyouka s'était montrée si attentionnée avec lui qu'il s'était intérieurement traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux de lui avoir claqué la porte au nez de façon si abrupte.

Au final, le Cheeseburger n'avait pas bougé de sa place après avoir refroidi, et lui s'était vautré dans son canapé, octroyant à sa fatigue le loisir de l'emporter au pays des songes.

\- Ouais, tout va bien. Pas de panique ! il s'intima tout bas, cette fois-ci plus pour combler le sifflement des lieux qui faisait grandir en lui un malaise oppressant que pour s'assurer que tout était parfaitement sous contrôle. Tu es chez toi, mon vieux. Chez toi. Dans ton appartement et aucun "grand méchant pas beau" ne te veut du mal !

Il lui fallut une brève réflexion pour rectifier le tir :

\- Enfin si, sans doute que tous les vilains que tu as fichu derrière les barreaux te vouent une haine farouche et se sont depuis longtemps ligués contre toi pour te faire la peau une fois dehors mais ça c'est une autre histoire ! Pour l'heure, tu ne risques rien !

Son monologue cessa. Idiot et aberrant, voilà ce qu'il était. Au palmarès de ses défauts, il pouvait ajouter "naïf", "puéril" et "enclin à se voiler la face de doux mensonges".

Il ne le savait que trop bien ; celui qu'il devait combattre n'était nul autre que lui-même.

Les percussions de son organe vital commençaient doucement mais sûrement à ralentir, retrouvant peu à peu leur hymne habituel.

Ne lui restait plus qu'à estimer l'heure et il pourrait finalement se détendre.

Attentif, il tendit l'oreille et patienta. La cohue de la circulation grouillant une volée d'étages en contrebas lui assurait que la nuit se finissait, que le calme se remplaçait par l'animation journalière des véhicules filant à vive allure sur les axes routiers.

Trois coups étouffés furent portés contre une surface boiseuse, non loin, et Denki sentit son estomac se tordre désagréablement. D'où provenaient-ils ? Venaient-ils seulement de chez lui ?

Ne rien distinguer de son monde allait finir par -

"Non. Ne pas y penser" s'intima-t-il. "Tu es parfaitement sain d'esprit et ta qualité de Monsieur-je-ne-vois-plus-rien ne va pas finir par te rendre complètement fou. Ce doit-être les voisins. Ouais, juste les voisins."

Il inspira une goulée d'air par les narines... et expira avec lenteur.

La voix grave d'Eijirou et celle plus fluette de Kyouka coupèrent court à cette fraction de seconde de remise en question.

\- Denki, tu m'entends ? appela du couloir de l'immeuble la noiraude, réitérant le geste de manière plus prononcée et hâtive.

\- Tu crois qu'il dort encore ? demanda l'homme à la crinière flamboyante, et le blond percevait dans ses paroles une pointe de préoccupation.

Ses grandes mains posées à plat sur ses jambes s'arc-boutèrent, crochetant telles des serres aiguisées sur ses genoux ses fins doigts. Leurs jointures commencèrent à lui faire mal, il supposa sans pour autant pouvoir le voir que celles-ci avaient virées au blanc.

\- Aucune idée, entendit-il Kyouka lui répondre.

Pourquoi pas une seule parole ne réussissait à se former dans sa bouche ? Dans son esprit ne flottait désormais que néant.

"Bouge, mec !" s'ordonna-t-il.

Alors, seulement, ses membres se décidèrent à lui obéir. Et si ses jambes ne flageolaient pas autant, si ses mains qui ne dénichaient aucunes poches dans lesquelles se réfugier ne s'étaient pas nerveusement mises à se tortiller entre elles, il aurait peut-être pu passer pour quelqu'un rayonnant de santé.

\- Allez mon vieux ! Six pas jusqu'à l'encadrement, pivoter, cinq dans le couloir, descendre une marche, deux pas de plus jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Tu l'as retenu, tu peux le faire !

Ainsi il s'exécuta, guidé par les coups sur la porte se faisant dorénavant insistants.

~ x.X.x ~

\- Denki ? s'impatienta Kyouka, à sa gauche, avant de retrousser le nez, planter une mains sur la hanche, l'autre dans sa chevelure aux reflets bleutés et soupirer bruyamment.

Eijirou fronça les sourcils et se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure. Pire qu'étrange, le fait que Denki ne donne pas de réponse devenait sérieusement inquiétant.

Son poing se resserra sur le double des clefs de l'appartement qu'il lui avait un jour passé. Quand ils se préparaient une soirée entre potes autour d'une pizza et que Denki terminait plus tard que d'ordinaire son service, Eijirou pouvait-il ainsi l'attendre à l'intérieur et commander pour eux. Le roux avait premièrement décliné l'offre, sachant pertinemment que Katsuki n'apprécierait guère s'il le découvrait - ce qu'il avait fini par faire et ses pauvres tympans en avaient pâtis - mais s'était vite vu contraint d'accepter.

Ils avaient essayé d'ouvrir la porte, mais Kaminari avait semblait-il laissé sa propre clef dans la serrure.

Kirishima avança sa main, prêt à tambouriner à nouveau dans la porte, quand la poignée remua et que le cliquetis d'une serrure résonna. Dans l'embrasure apparut ensuite une tête blonde en pétard. Le rouge nota pour lui-même que non seulement il portait les mêmes vêtements de la veille, complètement débraillés, mais qu'en plus des cernes ornaient ses yeux.

\- Salut~ ! chantonna-t-il d'une voix enrouée, une main fourrée nonchalamment dans sa touffe dorée. Ça va bien ?

Jirou roula les yeux au ciel et s'engagea dans le hall quand Denki se décala.

\- Tu nous as fait peur, idiot ! ça fait près de cinq minutes qu'on t'appelle !

\- Désolé, je dormais comme une marmotte !

\- Je suis contente que ce n'était que ça, Kirishima et moi commencions sérieusement à nous poser des questions.

En s'avançant à son tour, dépassant la silhouette élancée du blondinet, Eijirou prit la peine de le détailler plus amplement du coin de l'œil ; des mèches rebelles rebiquant sur son front luisant de sueur, les traits retirés, le teint vaguement pâle. Assurément, il n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit, lui-même pouvait l'affirmer sans se tromper. Une œillade vers l'encadrement du chambranle menant au salon lui démontra que pas une seule lumière n'éclairait la pièce.

\- Vous savez quel heure il est ? questionna Denki, qui refermait la porte derrière eux.

\- Il est bientôt dix heures du matin, annonça Kyouka.

Eijirou fut pratiquement sûr d'avoir entendu Denki marmonner dans ses dents "Dix heures ? Ok".

\- Tu es certain que tout va bien ? insista-t-elle, semblant elle aussi avoir un doute à présent.

\- Ouais, je suis en pleine forme Kyouka ! rit innocemment le jeune homme aux mèches solaires. Je ne suis juste pas encore tout à fait réveillé, j'ai trop dormi je crois. J'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps à rester dans mon lit.

Eijirou n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, il s'était contenté d'étudier le comportement et les mimiques de Denki qui ne faisaient que confirmer que la manière dont il agissait n'avait rien de normal.

Kyouka ôtait tout juste sa veste et le propriétaire de l'appartement les invitaient à avancer devant lui qu'Eijirou décida qu'il ne cautionnerait pas d'avantage une telle mascarade, à prendre les choses en main et à agir quitte à devoir jouer cartes sur table :

\- Aaah mince !

Sa paume tapa contre son front de manière théâtrale et il se demanda si ce n'était pas trop surjoué pour être crédible.

Kyouka suspendit son geste, le pied dans le vide et une paire de pantoufles violettes dans une main, pour basculer la tête vers lui et hausser un sourcil.

\- Il y a un problème, Kirishima ? s'enquit-elle, dans un équilibre précaire.

\- Pardon Jirou, je viens juste de me souvenir que Kami' et moi avions prévu une journée films aujourd'hui. Ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête !

Et avant que Denki n'ouvre la bouche et ne poursuive d'un "Vraiment ?" - il le voyait venir, à faire capoter la seule échappatoire qu'il pouvait lui offrir, cet idiot - Eijirou scella sa main dans la sienne, à l'abri du regard de la noiraude. Il espérait lui intimer par ce simple contact de se taire et de le laisser prendre la relève, ce qui fonctionna à sa grande surprise assez bien puisque les épaules raidies de son pote s'affaissèrent, les plis entre ses deux sourcils se volatilisèrent et ses doigts vinrent s'enrouler dans des siens, cachés dans le dos large du rouquin.

\- Oh, je... Je ne savais pas, Denki ne me l'avait pas dit.

\- On a décidé ça à l'hôpital, pour fêter nôtre sortie, reprit Kirishima, ayant soudain une conscience exacerbée de la présence de Denki à quelques millimètres à peine ; il était si proche de lui qu'il pouvait presque sentir son souffle frôler son épaule, son estomac se retourna quand il remarqua à quel point les cicatrices fendant ses yeux, ses sourcils et le haut des joues étaient profondes. Tu ne nous en veux pas, j'espère ? Kami' voulait une soirée burgers devant le Roi Lion.

Il entendit Kaminari chuchoter un joyeux "Oh, cool~!" et eut une folle envie de lui crier dans les oreilles qu'il voulait l'aider mais qu'il était loin de lui rendre la tâche facile.

\- Je comprends, opina du chef Kyouka. J'espérais juste qu'on irait prendre l'air, expliqua-t-elle, semblant bien plus blessée par ce rejet évident que ce que le carmin ne l'aurait voulu. Denki a besoin de sortir un peu et tout le monde souhaite le voir. Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller rendre visite à Mina ou Hanta. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi tu sais, Denki.

L'attention d'Eijirou se tourna vers son meilleur ami, toujours cramponné à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

\- Je sais. Et je sais aussi que j'aurais dû t'en parler, convint-il finalement, une main frottant nerveusement sa nuque et s'entremêlant dans sa chevelure dorée. Mais... je suis désolé, j'ai oublié de le faire.

Les iris foncés de ses grands yeux les évaluèrent tour à tour, d'abord Eijirou, qui s'efforçait de garder une attitude décontractée, et enfin Denki, toujours en retrait, sur lequel elle s'attarda tout particulièrement. Son expression démontrait qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre de la situation, à savoir si Denki devait vraiment rester cloîtré dans son appartement ou s'il était préférable pour lui de se dégourdir les jambes.

Ses bras se croisèrent sur son torse et un soupir franchit ses lèvres rosées.

\- D'accord, céda-t-elle, résignée. Si c'est ce qui était prévu, on n'y peut rien.

Les doigts de Denki desserrèrent leur emprise dans ceux d'Eijirou, et ce dernier se fit intimement la remarque qu'ils avaient au moins gagné une bataille.

\- Mais tu es sûr que tout ira bien, Denki ? elle insista cependant, la mine peu assurée.

La bouche du blond s'étira.

\- Absolument !

\- Je peux faire quelque chose, pendant que je suis ici. La lessive, peut-être ?

Eijirou fut sincèrement attendri par ce qui se déroulait devant lui. L'attachement de Kyouka pour Denki était d'ordinaire quelque chose que la jeune femme se complaisait à ensevelir sous un tas de moqueries infantiles. Il se demandait si elle-même avait conscience de son comportement.

\- J'ai presque pas de vêtements sales, je peux encore faire ça plus tard ! Uh... En fait j'ai encore ceux de l'hôpital mais ça devrait aller ! Une machine à laver ne me fait pas peur !

\- Je m'en chargerai, Jirou, intervint le jeune homme aux piques écarlates. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- D'accord...

Ses bras menus retombèrent sur ses flancs.

\- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, Denki ? Tu es sûr ? Tu as déjà mangé ?

\- On commandera quelque chose.

Approuvant les mots de son voisin, Eijirou compléta par un mouvement affirmatif du menton.

\- Je... suppose que je peux y aller alors. Je passerai un bonjour à Mina de ta part.

Et si elle ne prétendit pas quitter les lieux dans l'immédiat, elle dut toutefois s'y soustraire. Ses chaussures enfilées une nouvelle fois, elle leur accorda un dernier coup d'oeil puis disparut derrière la porte d'entrée après leur avoir souhaité un bon amusement.

En la voyant tourner des talons de cette manière, réticente et clairement pas convaincue, une pointe de culpabilité tirailla la poitrine de Kirishima. Il savait que ce qu'ils venaient de faire était loin d'être correct, or il devait au préalable mettre les points sur les "i" avec Denki. Il se dévêtit également de sa veste, la suspendit sur le porte-manteau pour emboîter le pas du blond, qui s'élançait, tâtonnant mais plus débrouillard que la veille, jusqu'à son salon pour venir s'affaler dans son divan.

\- Comment tu as su ?

\- Comment, en effet... Kirishima remarqua l'état des coussins dans le divan, complètement froissés, et en déduisit sans mal qu'il avait été la couche de son ami la nuit précédente. J'ai appris à déchiffrer le "Kaminari Denki" depuis que j'ai commencé à traîner avec lui. Une langue et une coutume à lui tout seul !

Étendant les jambes sous sa table basse et balançant les bras sur le haut du dossier, Denki pouffa.

\- On dirait que tu parles d'une nouvelle espèce animale.

\- Je ne connais qu'un seul et unique "Kaminari Denki", tu me diras. Et s'il y en avait plusieurs...

La fin de la phrase fut laissée en suspend. Kirishima éluda rapidement d'un "Non, oublie ça" mais Denki se renfrogna et maugréa "Oh mais je t'en prie, finis ta phrase". Le carminé trouva soudain que la vue du parquet était très attrayante et qu'il ne lui avouerait jamais avoir pensé qu'il était préférable d'écarter une catastrophe naturelle.

\- Je me sens trahi, là ! Et puis personne n'égalerait le vrai ! Regarde ce beau gosse ! Regarde !

Il bomba fièrement le torse, s'attendant à ce que les compliments sur son physique ne pleuvent en masse, mais il ne se reçut qu'un instant de flottement. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, ses épaules retombèrent et son dos se voûta.

\- Ça se voyait si fort que ça ?

\- Que tu voulais qu'elle s'en aille ? Suffisamment pour que j'intervienne, en tout cas.

\- C'était tellement naze de l'envoyer balader comme ça.

Un grognement gronda dans sa gorge.

\- Je vais me faire taper sur les doigts, je le sens.

Eijirou ouvrit l'armoire du meuble de la télévision et en sortit un DVD.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, au juste ? fit Kaminari, arquant un sourcil circoncis.

\- On avait bien convenu une séance Roi Lion, non ? lui répondit Eijirou, en ouvrant la pochette, ce qui fit écarquiller des yeux Denki. Ne me dis pas que le grand Kaminari Denki se serait lassé de son film préféré ? Je commencerais à penser que tu as de la fièvre !

\- Ne me tente pas ! Ou on va se faire un marathon Disney et Dreamworks, tu vas vivre un enfer !

Kirishima sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche de jean, pianota sur les touches à la recherche du numéro de leur livreur de pizzas habituel et appuya sur la touche "Appel" avant de le fourrer dans les mains de son ami, qui sursauta de surprise.

\- Tiens, commande nous des pizzas. Je me charge de nous mettre le film.

Denki eut à peine le temps de dire "Hein ?" que déjà trois tonalités résonnaient non loin de son oreille et qu'il fut obligé de bafouiller un "Bonjour" quand une voix de femme prit l'appel.

Satisfait, Eijirou installa le DVD dans le lecteur, attendit qu'il se lance correctement pour appuyer sur pause et partir à grands pas leur chercher des rafraîchissements dans le frigo. Quand il revint, il constata un instant que Denki se débrouillait parfaitement et s'octroya un sourire empli de fierté.

Il se vautra à ses côtés, déposa les bouteilles d'eau gazeuse sur la table basse, remercia Denki quand il lui rendit son téléphone et écouta d'une oreille attentive la sonnette annonçant l'arrivée imminente du livreur.

Il ne fallut pas patienter longtemps pour que la taciturnité qui ombrageait le visage de son meilleur ami soit remplacée par la joie et les grands gestes quand la chanson du début atteignit son paroxysme.

~ x.X.x ~

Eijirou referma la porte de l'appartement quand la silhouette du livreur se volatilisa dans l'ascenseur. À bout de bras reposaient deux boîtes en carton de pizzas fumantes.

\- Kiriiii' ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Grouille-toi, j'ai la dalle ! Tu es en train de rater la mort de Mufasa, en plus ! Arrête Scar, c'est ton frère ! Comment oses-tu ?! Aaah non, Mufasaaa !

Il n'eut même pas le courage de lui rétorquer que de toute manière il n'avait déjà que trop de fois vu la scène pour ne pas s'en rappeler dans les moindres détails mais se tut.

Il pénétra dans le salon, à présent éclairé par la lumière filtrant des fenêtres, et trouva Denki assis en tailleur dans son divan, un mouchoir plaqué sur le nez et des larmes brillant au coin des yeux.

La table basse avait été débarrassée - et le surplus de mouchoirs déjà usagés jeté à la poubelle - et Eijirou y déposa délicatement son fardeau.

\- Comment tu peux encore être aussi émotif après l'avoir vu une cinquantaine de fois au moins ?! Je ne comprendrai jamais.

\- Je ne te permets pas ! renifla Denki. Je ne vois peut-être rien mais cette scène est _mythique_ ! Comment _toi_ tu peux ne pas pleurer quand tu sais que Simba vient de voir son père mourir devant ses yeux ? et ceci dit il se moucha une fois de plus avant de jeter son mouchoir dans la corbeille qu'Eijirou lui avait amené.

Kirishima ne démentait pas qu'il avait en effet versé plus d'une larme devant cette scène, or il se l'était tellement coltinée qu'il s'était tout bonnement "habitué" à cette mort qui en avait traumatisé plus d'un. Et avec un Denki "Le Roi Lion, le chocolat chaud et les burgers c'est la vie" Kaminari en guise de meilleur ami, le voir effondré devant un dessin animé pour enfants avait notamment de quoi le distraire davantage.

La boîte à pizza de Denki lui fut déposée sur les genoux, la sienne sur la table, et le calme des estomacs qu'on remplit les relaxa.

Son coeur voltigea en un bond de dix kilomètres quand la tête de Denki trouva refuge sur son épaule.

\- Hey, Kiri', il marmonna, et son souffle chaud frôla l'épaule contre laquelle il était appuyé.

\- Hm ? huma-t-il, espérant avoir réussi à faire passer inaperçu le frisson qui lui avait hérissé les poils de la nuque.

\- Tu me décris ce que tu vois ?

Plus qu'une question, cela sonna comme une requête. Alors Eijirou obéit, ses orbes rubis fixées sur l'écran plat habillant le mur d'en face.

\- Je vois un suricate, énuméra-t-il, un porc et un lion chanter et danser sur Hakuna Matata le long tronc d'arbre renversé.

Il sentit Denki se caler un peu plus contre lui, les membres cette fois entièrement détendus et soupirant d'aise et de félicité.

\- Et ensuite ? réitéra-t-il.

Le rouge se concentra sur la scène, plissant des yeux pour détailler le décor fait tantôt de feuillages, tantôt d'une cascade ou encore d'un ciel d'encre.

\- Il y a la lune derrière, il nota. Le ciel bleu nuit est criblé d'étoiles et...

\- "Et" ? l'encouragea son homologue, après une courte hésitation.

La tête d'Eijirou bascula de quelques degrés et sa tempe rencontra le haut du crâne de son voisin. Il conclut son analyse de l'image d'un simple :

\- Et le lion, à la toute fin de l'histoire, deviendra un grand roi.

Mais il était loin de s'imaginer que Denki se redresserait brutalement, manquant au passage de lui décocher un coup dans le menton, et fusillerait d'un ton aussi offusqué qu'agacé :

\- T'es _sérieux_ là ?! Tu sais que tu viens de me gâcher le plaisir de le découvrir par moi-même ?

Oh... il aurait dû se douter que ça arriverait. Exaspéré, il roula des yeux et jeta les mains au ciel avant de rétorquer :

\- Mec, je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois que tu as vu ce film ! Il s'interrompit un instant avant de rectifier. Non, en fait il y a une nuance. C'est le nombre de fois que tu m'as obligé à le regarder avec toi !

\- Eh ! s'offusqua le blondinet, en fourrant sa main dans la boîte ouverte de pizza posé sur ses genoux. Timon et Pumba sont des personnages géniaux, ok ?! Ils me font toujours penser -

\- "À nous deux", compléta d'un ton monocorde et monotone Kirishima, qui connaissait cette phrase sur le bout des doigts tant Denki lui avait répété plus de fois qu'il n'aurait pu le dénombrer. Ça aussi je sais. Même si on ne s'est toujours pas mis d'accord sur qui était Timon et qui était Pumba.

Denki enfourna en bouche un nouveau morceau de pizza, mâcha puis décréta :

\- Tout le monde sait que je suis Timon, quelle question ! Le plus intelligent des deux ! Mais voilà, unis comme les doigts de la main ! Et puis de toute façon, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre ! Et n'essaie pas de changer de sujet ! Tu viens de me couper l'herbe sous le pieds en m'empêchant de pleurer à la scène où Simba est reconnu de tous ! Odieux personnage.

Eijirou zieuta la bouteille d'eau posée sur la table basse d'un air neutre et décida qu'il serait judicieux pour lui d'en boire une gorgée avant de reprendre le fil de la discussion avec le type têtu comme une bourrique qui lui servait de meilleur ami.

\- D'accord, fit-il après avoir dégluti et opté pour le caresser dans le sens du poil. Tu as gagné, je suis sincèrement désolé. Tu me pardonnes si je te dis que tu es le mec le plus viril que je connaisse ?

\- Mmh ? s'étonna son voisin, les joues rondes comme un hamster. Ouais, hocha-t-il du chef après mûre réflexion. Je t'accorde au moins ça. Mais achète-moi quand même un Cheese Burger la prochaine fois qu'on va déjeuner en ville et là on sera quittes.

La mâchoire d'Eijirou manqua de se décrocher.

\- T'en as mangé un aujourd'hui ! D'ailleurs comment tu fais pour enchaîner hamburger et pizza à la suite ?!

\- Eh, j'ai besoin de forces, ok ? Les Cheese Burgers c'est comme le chocolat chaud, ça se refuse pas !

\- J'ai saisi, le rouge éluda d'un revers de main. Marché conclu, je te paie ton burger et on en parle plus. Content ?

\- Oh ouais ! la joie illumina le visage de Denki. Carrément !

À la suite de cet échange, chacun reprit sa position initiale ; la tête du blond se lova à nouveau sur la large épaule du rougeâtre à sa gauche, lequel lui décrivait à sa demande des scènes du film. Et même si le coeur n'y était toujours pas vraiment pour Kaminari, il se surprenait encore, occasionnellement, à réciter des répliques avec exactitude et à la seconde près.

Eijirou garda pour lui que son sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents et ses deux fossettes ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi beau. Parce qu'après tout, un Kaminari Denki sans sourire n'était plus vraiment Kaminari Denki.

\- Tu penses que je devrais m'excuser ? l'interrogea de but en blanc Denki, tandis que sur l'écran se jouait le climax du duel entre Simba et Scar. Auprès de Kyouka, je veux dire, ajouta-t-il devant le mutisme incertain de son ami.

Le rouge se laissa un instant de réflexion, glissant les prunelles sur les mèches dorées qui lui chatouillaient le nez, avant d'admettre d'un air embêté :

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais expédiée deux fois de suite.

\- Outch ça pique, grimaça Denki.

\- Sans pour autant lui donner de raison valable, ajouta à nouveau Kirishima de manière détachée.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que t'étais le mec le plus gentil que je connaisse mais t'es dur là ! Ça aussi ça fait mal, tu sais !

\- Et pour couronner le tout, insista-t-il, tu lui as décoché le fameux "sourire forcé" qui ne tromperait personne.

\- Mais vas-y, enfonce le clou !

\- Je peux continuer si tu veux ? J'en ai encore quelques unes qui pourraient bien t'achever, mec.

\- Non ! Denki pâlit à cette idée. Garde-les pour toi, je ne veux rien entendre.

Il plongea son visage dans ses mains et grogna :

\- Raaaah, je suis un idiot hein ?

\- Du moment que tu le reconnais, c'est qu'il y a encore un espoir.

\- Aïe, nouveau coup de couteau planté dans le dos...

Eijirou commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez de ce jeu.

\- Non mais sérieusement, mec ! Jirou t'aime et tu le sais ! Pourquoi tu la rejettes comme ça ?!

\- Parce qu'elle est trop bien pour moi !

Les mots retentirent entre les murs de la pièce comme le son d'un gong. Et Eijirou ne sut exactement dire pourquoi mais son cœur s'échoua dans le fond de sa poitrine et sa bouche s'assécha.

\- Elle est incroyable, d'accord ? expliqua Denki, plus calmement. Elle est attentionnée, douce, charmante et marrante. J'ai bien compris qu'elle voulait qu'on retente quelque chose, elle et moi. Et moi je - Oh et puis zut ! Il y a plein de gars qui pourraient lui offrir plus que ce que je ne le pourrai jamais ! Qui voudrait d'un type qui flirte à droite et à gauche sans jamais prendre quoi que ce soit au sérieux ?! Qui n'est même pas capable de s'assumer sans que quelqu'un lui rappelle qu'il doit manger autre chose que des burgers à longueur de journée ? Et surtout, qui -

Il inspira une longue goulée d'air avant de trancher :

\- Qui voudrait d'un homme aveugle qui ne sait rien faire de ses dix doigts sans avoir besoin d'assistance toutes les trente secondes ?!

Les larmes aux coins des yeux, Eijirou tendit les bras et les referma doucement autour de Denki pour l'amener avec autant de douceur contre lui, le nez enfui au creux de son épaule.

\- Je ne veux que ton bonheur, mon pote... s'entendit-il lui murmurer.

\- Je sais, hoqueta d'une voix grave Kaminari, les paupières fermement closes.

\- Et j'en peux plus de te voir comme ça...

\- Ça aussi, je sais. Mais j'ai pas le cœur à essayer de recoller les pots cassés. Kyouka mérite tellement mieux.

Et il laissa un temps mort s'installer entre eux avant de murmurer.

\- Kiri'... Tu penses que ça va durer longtemps ? Est-ce que je vais me sentir inutile toute ma vie ?

\- Je ne sais pas, fut contraint d'admettre le rouge, enserrant son étreinte amicale sur le corps plus mince qui reposait contre lui. Je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place, quand bien même je le voudrais.

\- Quand j'essaie de faire un truc que je faisais quotidiennement, je me rate. Je me blesse en prenant un verre ou je me cogne dans une table basse en essayant de me lever du divan. Je sais que c'est une réadaptation et qu'il me faut montrer de la bonne volonté mais... là je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux juste pas.

\- Alors laisse-toi le temps ? Personne ne te demande de t'y faire tout de suite. On peut déjà commencer par acheter une canne et tu verras comment les choses évolueront au fur et à mesure. Fais un essai ? Et si ça ne te convient vraiment pas, alors on trouvera une autre solution.

\- D'accord, se laissa-t-il enfin convaincre. On fait comme ça.

\- Ouais.

\- J'ai l'air tellement nul, minauda dans un éclat de rire Denki, et à l'entente de ce son, Kirishima lui-même ne put empêcher un sourire amusé de naître au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Si pleurer dans une étreinte virile est nul, alors on fait bien la paire.

\- Si je pleure, c'est à cause du film, ok ? Simba est vraiment devenu un grand roi.

\- Tu sais qu'il est terminé, pas vrai ? hésita Eijirou.

\- La ferme.

Et s'il sentit de l'eau mouiller son T-shirt, Eijirou n'en dit rien.

Il voulait lui assurer qu'il n'avait nul besoin de feindre un sourire pour leurrer tout le monde, lui dire qu'avec lui, ici, il était Kaminari Denki, son pote, un mec en or et qu'il ne le laisserait jamais tomber. Lui dire que s'il avait envie de pleurer, qu'il le fasse car personne n'en saurait jamais rien.

Alors, lorsqu'un reniflement résonna près de son oreille, Eijirou, une main frottant avec douceur et compassion l'épaule tremblante de son meilleur ami, se promit de garder cette discussion pour lui.


	10. Chapitre X

Coucou tout le monde ! ça faisait longtemps ! ^^ (oui, en retard mais vivante. Molly pour vous servir x))

Pfiou ! J'ai bien cru ne pas réussir à finir ce chapitre ^^'. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, alors j'espère juste qu'il ne sera pas trop barbant niveau explications... (pardon d'avance si c'est le cas (é_è))

Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews toutes si gentilles, elles me touchent vraiment (J'ai bien répondu à tout le monde, d'ailleurs ? Je me suis un peu perdue dans les réponses dernièrement. Faites-moi signe si je vous ai malencontreusement oublié (é.è)) Je suis contente de voir que le précédent chapitre vous ait autant plu ! Je voulais l'écrire depuis tellement longtemps ! Il me tenait vraiment à cœur.

Merci aussi à **Blue Aaren** , comme systématiquement, pour sa béta ! Tu fais un boulot d'enfer, pour ne pas changer ! :D

Je vous laisse donc à cette nouvelle lecture (espérant ne pas perdre trop de personnes après ce chapitre) et vous dis à la prochaine ! Plein de bisous :*

* * *

 **Chapitre X**

Quand une main emplie de douceur se posa sur la sienne, Denki réprima le sursaut qui manqua de peu de l'ébranler.

Un nœud lui enflant douloureusement dans le fond de la gorge, il ne put que basculer une expression confuse vers le haut, dans une tentative, qu'il savait pourtant vaine à présent, d'apercevoir le visage de la personne en face de lui. Quand bien même il savait intérieurement que celui-ci ne s'esquisserait pas, que les traits finauds de sa belle, _sa douce et attentionnée_ Kyouka, ne s'ébaucheraient plus, et que pas l'ombre d'une couleur ou d'un relief ne viendrait teindre le tout.

Il ne voyait pas ce monde qui grouillait comme un nid de fourmis. Comme il ne distinguait pas le décor de ce café qu'il visitait pourtant assez régulièrement auparavant pour savoir que le style authentique primait sur le moderne, que les murs étaient jonchés de tableaux de peintres amateurs en tous genres, qu'un long bar séparait le personnel des clients et des tables rondes en bois lustré, que de grandes fenêtres donnaient une vue imprenable sur l'extérieur.

Il ne voyait pas non plus la jeune femme assise en face de lui, dont les cheveux relevés en un chignon décoiffé lui dégageaient un cou gracile, laissant retomber de part et d'autre de son visage des mèches aux reflets bleutés.

Denki ne savait pas réellement d'où venaient toutes ces voix qui étaient à deux doigts de lui refourguer une migraine carabinée. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire aucune idée du fait que Kyouka avait expressément pris la place la plus exposée au soleil, sous le parasol.

Il cligna des yeux - Peut-être ? Il n'en savait trop rien, pour être honnête. Il avait depuis longtemps maintenant perdu le compte du nombre de fois qu'il avait déjà papillonné des cils depuis le début de la conversation - et avança de quelques centimètres à peine le torse en avant, dans l'espoir d'enfin réussir à suivre ce que lui racontait depuis tout à l'heure son interlocutrice. Ce tic s'était pour ainsi dire imposé de lui même au cours des derniers jours ; Denki esquissait ce geste de manière inconsciente pour réussir à garder les pieds sur terre malgré le bruit qui lui bourdonnaient tels mille essaims d'abeilles entre les deux oreilles.

Chacun de ses sens encore valides s'exacerbait ; ses oreilles se mettaient à siffler inexplicablement lorsqu'un son plus aigu s'élevait au-dessus des autres, les poils de ses bras se hérissaient à la moindre rafale de vent.

Mais la main de la jeune héroïne le ramena presque trop brutalement à la réalité. Sa voix effleurait lascivement le moindre de ses mots ; doucement, afin de ne pas le brusquer. En l'écoutant, Denki retrouvait un semblant de contenance.

Kyouka resserra l'emprise de sa main sur celle du blond.

La paume qui recouvrait le haut de sa main lui paraissait si chaude, si réconfortante, qu'il en oublia, un instant seulement, pourquoi il se trouvait là, assis autour d'une table de terrasse, au beau milieu de cet univers duquel il avait la sensation de s'être détaché.

\- Ça va, Denki ? s'enquit-elle auprès de lui. Le ton de sa voix sonnait si inquiet qu'une pointe de culpabilité piqua la poitrine de Kaminari. Tu m'as l'air un peu pâle...

\- Tout va nickel, Kyouka ! s'entendit-il lui répondre aussitôt, tel un automate aux fonctions programmées sur mesure, un sourire figé ourlant les coins de ses lèvres. C'est juste que... Comment dire ? C'est un peu bruyant ici.

\- Ça ne m'a pas l'air si différent de d'habitude, nota-t-elle.

Le blond avala difficilement sa salive avant de forcer un rire et une attitude désinvolte.

\- Je crois que j'ai un peu perdu l'habitude. De me retrouver au milieu de ce genre de vacarme, je veux dire. Tu vois, mon appartement est calme et je ne suis pas vraiment sorti en ville les derniers jours. Ça m'a un peu pris de court, je pense. Mais rien de grave ! Vraiment, je gère !

Malgré l'éclat rieur dans les paroles de Denki et son air de fanfaron, la sensation de sa canne fraîchement acquise reposant contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite, retenue dans le creux de sa main, lui brûlait la paume. Kyouka la lui avait décrite comme entièrement blanche avec juste le manche rouge, longue d'environs un mètre trente. Un bracelet, lui aussi blanc, y était raccroché et entourait en cet instant son poignet droit, de même qu'un embout rond tournant, à mi-chemin entre la taille d'une balle de golfe et celle d'une balle de tennis.

 _Une canne de détection_ , comme surnommées dans le langage médical.

Kaminari avait plaisanté en lui disant qu'il en aurait voulu une jaune, or la simple idée de devoir en utiliser une lui écorchait en réalité les nerfs à vifs.

Mais il avait promis à Eijirou de faire un essai, même si cela revenait au final à devoir ranger cette canne dans le fond d'un tiroir jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la poussière, jusqu'à réussir à en oublier complètement son existence. Il ravalerait sa fierté, son ego un peu trop enflé, et s'y risquerait. Quand bien même cela ne faisait que renforcer le statut du handicap qui planait dorénavant en grosses lettres noires au-dessus de sa tête. Quand bien même, aux yeux du monde entier, il avait déjà enfilé la seconde peau de _la personne en défici_ _ence visuelle_ , le vêtement significatif et lourd comme la pierre de _l'aveugle à la canne_.

\- Certain ? reprit-elle, poursuivant même si le blondinet lui répondit d'un rapide hochement du chef. On peut rentrer, si tu ne le sens pas ?

Creusant des fossettes à la naissance de ses joues, le sourire figé de Denki gratta encore un peu de place sur son visage. Il ajusta nerveusement, d'une main tremblante, sa casquette et ses lunettes de soleil qu'il avait enfilé pour que personne ne le reconnaisse, avant de lui assurer en bombant fièrement le torse :

\- Je suis en pleine forme ! Et je montrerai à tout le monde le génie que je suis, personne n'en reviendra d'à quel point je suis doué avec une canne ! Un sourire de chat lui pinça les lèvres. Mais se pourrait-il que ma belle Kyouka se fasse du souci pour moi ? C'est adorable~!

Pour toute réponse, elle gronda d'un ton courroucé, seulement là pour cacher son embarras :

\- Espèce d'idiot ! Je savais que je n'aurais même pas dû te le demander !

Kaminari l'entendit ensuite soupirer, agacée, puis marmonner pour elle-même : "Pourquoi je m'inquiète pour cet imbécile, déjà..."

Il put presque la voir croiser les bras fermement sur son torse lorsque le contact de sa main sur la sienne disparut, le défiant d'en ajouter davantage au risque qu'elle ne lui plante une des prises jack de ses oreilles dans le bras, et pouffa.

Depuis son accident, il n'avait pas manqué de noter que la noiraude s'était adoucie ; elle lui parlait en détachant bien les syllabes de ses mots lorsqu'elle comprenait qu'il s'agaçait devant le surplus de sons qui lui parvenait aux oreilles - l'ouïe étant dorénavant le sens qu'il utilisait le plus, de concert avec le toucher. Elle ne manquait ainsi pas de glisser ça et là son bras sous le sien, calquant le rythme de sa marche de même que son équilibre sur le sien si elle jugeait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à exécuter relevait d'un niveau de difficulté surpassant ses capacités actuelles.

 _"Il va te falloir tout réapprendre de zéro."_ lui avait-elle dit le jour où elle était venue lui rendre visite à l'hôpital, après s'être excusée et excusée inlassablement pendant d'interminables minutes. _"Et je t'aiderai, Denki. Tu as ma parole."_ avait-elle poursuivi devant son absence de réponse, plongeant ses mains menues et froides, glaciales malgré l'air doux de ce début d'après-midi, dans les siennes. _"Même si le monde entier venait un jour à se retourner contre toi, je serai toujours ton alliée. Je te promets qu'on surmontera ça ensemble, tu n'es pas seul. Alors je t'en prie, Denki... Je t'en supplie ! Plus de folie pareille... Je ne pense pas être assez forte pour en supporter davantage."_

Incapable de trouver quoi dire, Denki n'avait pu qu'acquiescer d'un vague hochement du chef. À ses oreilles, ces paroles avaient carillonné telles des promesses d'une vie ensemble, main dans la main. Tel un nouveau départ pour un voyage trop longtemps mis en suspend. L'espérance d'un renouveau si longuement espéré.

Il aurait sans doute pu y croire dur comme fer s'il avait voulu demeurer le jeune homme naïf et plein de vie qu'il était. Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu ce torrent de sentiments qui lui tenaillait l'estomac comme un étau.

Denki savait à quel point les mots pouvaient faire office de lames plus acérées que la plus tranchante des armes blanches, pourtant il se demandait encore pourquoi ceux-là, en particulier, alors qu'ils se voulaient au départ si bienveillants, lui avaient en vérité fait aussi mal.

Il n'oublierait pas de sitôt les sanglots qui avaient redoublé d'intensité à la suite de ces aveux, ni même la sensation des doigts de Kyouka s'entrelaçant lentement aux siens, se cramponnant désespérément à sa main comme s'ils redoutaient qu'elle ne se volatilise l'instant suivant.

Néanmoins, - oui, _néanmoins_ , car rien n'avait pour don d'être facile et les mots lancés dans le vent devenaient vite volatiles - le blond n'avait pu se résigner à lui promettre de ne pas recommencer, n'avait pu lui jurer le poing sur le cœur, d'une voix honnête et confiante, de se tenir définitivement à carreaux, ni même de rendre les armes. Parce que Denki ne se voyait pas s'arrêter là, parce qu'il lui restait encore toute la vie devant lui, ainsi qu'un brillant avenir s'étendant à perte de vue par-delà ses horizons. Parce qu'à ses yeux, sa route parsemée d'or et jonchée de pierres précieuses menant tout droit vers la gloire ne s'était pas encore interrompue. Mais surtout, surtout, parce que, comme il avait pu le dire à Eijirou quelques heures auparavant, si c'était à refaire, Denki recommencerait. Sans l'ombre d'un doute.

S'il se voyait offrir sur un plateau d'argent l'occasion de revivre cette scène, l'opportunité de modifier le cours des événements et de peut-être, ainsi, éviter de se retrouver dans la situation dans laquelle il se voyait contraint d'évoluer à l'heure actuelle, Denki referait cependant les mêmes choix ; esquisseraient les mêmes gestes, prononcerait les mêmes mots, protégerait la même personne. Sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Ses épaules se détendirent lorsqu'il sortit finalement de ses souvenirs. Sa main vint masser sa nuque.

\- Je crois que j'appréhende un petit peu ? avoua-t-il enfin, contraint de poursuivre la conversation devant l'absence de paroles de Kyouka, laquelle devait assurément l'étudier d'un regard scrutateur à l'heure qu'il était. Tu sais, j'ai été bien obligé de l'utiliser pour marcher jusqu'au café mais... Sa main s'agrippa avec raideur à l'aluminium froid de la canne ; il marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots. Je n'arrive simplement pas à m'y faire, j'ai l'impression.

Il perçut un soupir, un de ceux qu'elle utilisait en règle générale pour lui énoncer un fait évident et lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il venait tout juste de lui sortir était parfaitement stupide.

\- Ce n'est que le début, Denki... Il te faut -

\- "Du temps" ? Ouais je sais, ne put-il s'empêcher de compléter avec aigreur. Kiri' et toi me l'avez assez répété, je crois avoir bien saisi tout ça. J'ai accepté de tenter le truc car c'était Kiri' qui me l'a demandé... Un souffle agacé ainsi qu'un haussement d'épaules accompagnèrent la suite de ses mots. Mais Kyouka, ça va vite m'énerver ce petit jeu et tu le sais. Je ne suis pas intelligent, encore moins patient. Même si j'essayais seulement pendant quelques jours, je sais qu'au final ça finira par me prendre la tête.

Une grimace déforma ses traits à cette pensée, tandis que les secondes s'allongeaient entre eux.

\- Et si c'était Kirishima qui te demandait de le faire et non moi, tu ferais quoi ?

Denki fut tellement surpris par cette question qu'il en oublia presque de respirer.

\- De quoi... De quoi tu parles, enfin ? Qu'est-ce que ça change si c'est une personne différente qui me demande de le faire ? Ça reviendra au même, Kyouka.

\- Ça, si tu veux mon avis, je n'en suis pas si sûre... Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie et encore moins idiote, Denki. J'ai bien réalisé que Kirishima était le seul que tu voulais bien écouter sans rechigner, dernièrement. Et qu'il était d'ailleurs le seul à qui tu donnais réellement de l'importance. Même quand on est allé voir Mina et Hanta, c'est tout à peine si tu leur as souhaité le bonjour ou adressé la parole.

Elle laissa un silence s'installer entre eux suite à ces mots, silence qu'elle rompit à peine quelques instants plus tard.

\- On est tous derrière toi, Denki. Et on s'inquiète tous énormément pour toi. Mais si tu n'essaies pas de sortir de ta coquille et de t'ouvrir ne serait-ce qu'un peu à nous, je me demande bien pourquoi on est là.

Denki ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il eut à nouveau l'impression que sa canne s'embrasait d'un feu ardent contre sa peau, comme si elle cherchait à lui rappeler qu'elle était là, bien réelle, et qu'il ne pourrait à présent plus s'en débarrasser.

Kaminari aurait bien rit devant l'absurdité de la chose, mais les paroles de la jeune femme avaient bien trop frappé là où ça faisait mal.

Il ne la remercierait sans doute jamais assez pour toutes les concessions qu'elle faisait au quotidien depuis la perte de sa vue, afin de lui faciliter la vie - concessions qu'elle ferait d'ailleurs encore à l'avenir, il le savait pertinemment. Car la jeune femme, sûre d'elle, était butée. Assez pour encore s'accrocher à un bon à rien tel que lui.

Jirou Kyouka était une vraie force de la nature se cachant avec brio sous un calme olympien, une attitude décontractée et des traits effilés.

La jeune femme lui faisait office de bouée de sauvetage à laquelle il se cramponnait comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle était pour lui un ancrage sûr avec la réalité, afin qu'il n'en vienne pas à se perdre dans ce monde abyssal auquel il avait encore grand mal à s'habituer.

Cependant... Il se demandait à partir de quand ce genre d'attentions avait commencé à l'étouffer.

Le coup de grâce fut lancé quand Kyouka ajouta, la voix rongée par la tristesse :

\- Tu sais, quand on était ensemble au lycée, je ne te l'ai jamais avoué car je n'étais pas douée avec tout ça... Les histoires d'amour me dépassaient, mais maintenant qu'on a tous les deux mûri, je pense que je peux te le dire. Je trouvais que ton honnêteté était ta plus grande qualité, encore maintenant je continue de le penser. Tu étais si honnête que tu passais facilement pour l'idiot de la classe. Mais tu t'en moquais éperdument et continuais de l'être, et c'est ce qui m'a attirée à l'époque.

\- Kyouka... fit-il dans un souffle, touché par ces mots qu'il n'avait jusqu'à lors entendu sortir que de la bouche d'Eijirou.

\- Ne va pas penser que je regrette qu'on se soit séparé, loin de là. On avait tous les deux nos raisons, une carrière à construire, et de toute manière c'était d'un commun accord. Mais en tant que personne qui t'appréciait pour cette qualité, je me dois te dire ce que je pense. Dis, Denki... Quand est-ce que tu as commencé à te mentir à toi-même ?

Une enclume s'écrasa dans la poitrine de Kaminari. Sa respiration se saccada brièvement lorsqu'il lui bredouilla :

\- Comment... ?

\- Comment je le sais ? rit-elle, et Denki put encore une fois presque voir très clairement le haussement de ses sveltes épaules. Tu as beau flirter avec tout ce qui bouge, tu restes incompétent lorsqu'il s'agit de comprendre une femme.

Denki eut un rire jaune, ne sachant pas comment riposter à ça. Aussi, Kyouka décida d'enchaîner.

\- Je suppose qu'au fond, je l'ai toujours su... ? Je veux dire ; la fois où je t'ai vu t'isoler, les larmes aux yeux, sur le balcon de l'appartement de Bakugou, juste après leur emménagement ensemble, ça a sûrement été le déclic. Je crois que c'est vraiment la première fois que toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient.

Il s'empressa de protester :

\- Si tu penses que je me suis un jour moqué de toi, tu te trompes !

\- Je sais, le coupa-t-elle avec tranchant, sans pour autant paraître énervée. Pas besoin de me le dire, je le sais déjà. Elle s'accorda une longue inspiration avant de reprendre. Malgré les airs que tu peux te donner, malgré que tu sois le type le plus idiot que je connaisse, tu n'es pas ce genre de gars. Mais tu ne veux pas admettre que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre. Et moi j'en ai marre, tu comprends ? J'en ai assez d'attendre, j'ai passé l'âge de me faire de faux espoirs. Je préfère que tu me rejettes une bonne fois pour toutes, que je puisse enfin tirer un trait sur toute cette histoire.

Il serra le poing sur la table, faisant blanchir instantanément les jointures de ses doigts.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas l'admettre, ça c'est déjà fait depuis longtemps. C'est surtout que je ne peux pas, Kyouka. Si je le faisais, ce serait comme trahir mon meilleur ami et ça je ne peux pas le faire... Je peux pas. Parce que je sais que si je lui avouais mes sentiments, Kiri m'écouterait jusqu'à la fin. Il serait sans doute surpris, parce qu'on parle de Kiri et qu'il est du genre à ne rien voir venir, mais jamais il ne me tournerait le dos.

Elle laissa échapper un nouveau soupir, résignée.

\- Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Je te soutiendrai, sois-en certain. Mais Denki, Kirishima a une vie en dehors de toi. Une vie avec Bakugou. Et moi, je ne me sens pas prête à attendre éternellement que tu te décides à tourner la page.

Denki déglutit, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Une boule de nerfs s'était logée dans le creux de son estomac.

Il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir cette conversation, parce qu'elle éveillait en lui des désirs refoulés sur lesquels il avait depuis longtemps tiré un trait.

~ x.X.x ~

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on vient foutre là, au juste ? pestiféra la voix rauque de Katsuki, lequel était vraisemblablement décidé à grogner dans ses dents pour le restant de l'après-midi vu comment c'était parti.

Eijirou balança un regard vers lui. Le blond cendré se tenait debout à sa gauche, ses larges épaules bien droites, ses mains plantées dans le fin-fond des poches de sa veste en cuir noir de jais et le dessus de son visage caché par l'ombre que lui offrait sa casquette orange et noir.

\- Kami m'a demandé de venir, expliqua le rouge, réajustant sa propre casquette écarlate sur ses cheveux avant de replonger les mains dans les amples poches de son sweat à capuche.

Si un grand sourire lui fleurit sur ses lèvres, Katsuki, lui, se renfrogna aussitôt, grondant un peu plus fort :

\- Ouais donc je repose ma question : qu'est-ce qu'on vient foutre ? C'est pas comme s'il avait besoin de nous pour l'aider à tenir sa canne.

Kirishima eut un vague haussement d'épaules avant de répondre :

\- On est venu pour... l'accompagner et l'épauler pendant qu'il l'essaie ?

Devant l'air si peu convaincu que lui renvoya son compagnon, Eijirou se justifia :

\- Écoute, je sais qu'on a techniquement aucune manière de l'aider avec ça, mais on peut juste... être là ? C'est quelque chose de très difficile pour lui, il refusait catégoriquement de le faire il n'y a pas si longtemps. Ici, il veut me prouver qu'il tient parole, je lui dois au moins ça. J'ai rien d'un homme si je laisse tomber mon meilleur pote dans un moment pareil !

Il sentit le rouge des prunelles aiguisées de Katsuki venir l'enrober, face à cette intensité, un frisson lui roula le long de la nuque.

\- Et on va faire quoi ? Le regarder faire, les bras ballants, pendant qu'il agite ce machin de droite à gauche ? Il retroussa le nez. J'ai mieux à faire, Ei.

Eijirou fronça les sourcils, sentant le rejet.

\- Il ne l'agite pas, il apprend à l'utiliser. Ce n'est pas aussi évident qu'il n'y paraît... Jirou m'a expliqué au téléphone l'autre jour qu'ils avaient tous les deux fait des recherches et s'étaient renseignés auprès de spécialistes. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, il y a plusieurs marques au sol qui permettent aux personnes aveugles et malvoyantes de se repérer dans de grands espaces. Kami doit apprendre à les distinguer s'il veut pouvoir se débrouiller.

Bakugou souffla rageusement par le nez, une grimace énervée déformant sa bouche.

\- Tu sais, renchérit Eijirou, si je t'ai demandé de m'accompagner, c'était aussi parce que je voulais passer du temps avec toi, Katsu... Ça fait un moment qu'on a plus fait de sortie, je trouvais que c'était l'occasion d'y remédier.

À la suite de cette phrase, Katsuki stoppa net sa marche le long de la rue, se tournant de quelques degrés vers lui pour plonger ses deux perçants rubis dans les siens. Eijirou sentit l'air quitter ses poumons, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux.

Sa main se tendit sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, et la seconde suivante ses doigts s'enroulaient dans le faux cuir de la veste du blond.

Le temps se suspendit lorsque Eijirou s'entendit prononcer d'une voix vibrante : "Tu me manques, Katsuki...". Cette phrase se répercuta dans sa poitrine tel un trop plein d'émotions longtemps refoulé dont on venait tout juste de briser le récipient. Il fut certain de voir les traits de Katsuki se détendre de manière imperceptible sous la surprise. Un instant, certes, le temps d'un battement de cœur à peine, d'un dixième de seconde, mais suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il le remarque. Lentement, les yeux en amandes du blond cendré s'écarquillèrent. Quand Eijirou comprit pourquoi il n'argumentait pas, sa poitrine enfla jusqu'à lui en faire presque mal ; Katsuki venait d'être pris autant de court qu'au dépourvu, et se débattait intérieurement pour reconsidérer l'intérêt de cette sortie.

Parce que personne n'était mieux placé qu'Eijirou pour savoir que leurs moments à deux lui manquaient également.

Autour d'eux, à l'instar des silhouettes des passants s'étaient mystérieusement volatilisés les bruits incessants de la ville. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Dans un cocon qui ne leur était que réservé, dans une bulle qu'ils ne partageaient qu'avec l'autre ; un instant volé qu'ils n'avaient plus assez embrassé à bras ouverts depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

Leurs horaires de travail avaient fini par avoir raison de leur intimité, tout comme les retombées parfois néfastes de leur métier, autant sur le plan moral que celui relationnel, jusqu'à réussir à ronger le peu de temps qu'ils réussissaient encore à passer ensemble.

Certains de leurs amis s'étaient éparpillés dans d'autres préfectures, d'autres avaient sué sang et eau pour que leurs noms demeurent gage de qualité auprès des habitants à qui ils assuraient protection. Ils gardaient contact, mais peu d'entre eux arrivaient encore à les retrouver autour d'un verre régulièrement. Ainsi, leur quotidien ne s'était bientôt plus que résumé à leur couple et à leurs amis les plus proches.

Cette histoire d'attaque n'avait fait que les confronter aux risques qu'ils encouraient une fois qu'ils enfilaient leurs costumes, ainsi qu'aux véritables responsabilités que le port de celui-ci leur incombait ; un poids dont peu, à dire vrai, avaient réellement conscience.

Ils vivaient un métier de rêves, révéré par le plus grand nombre comme un idéal à atteindre, comme un summum accessible uniquement aux plus valeureux. Toutefois, cet amour du sauvetage, cette quête constante de l'adrénaline, cette recherche immuable du dépassement de soi ainsi que cette adoration sans bornes des éclats de joies, n'étaient pas sans rappeler que dans la beauté résidait également une part de laideur, que peu se donnaient la peine de prendre en compte. L'envers de la pièce de monnaie, les coulisses de la scène, l'ombre savamment refoulée derrière la lumière aveuglante des feux des projecteurs ; cette vocation sujette à l'admiration était surtout celle du danger perpétuel et de tous les risques.

Un bref instant suffisait à remettre une vie entière en question. Un rapide clignement de paupières, et tout était fichu en l'air.

Katsuki finit par détourner la tête, maugréant quelque chose que le roux ne comprit pas. Il finit par se remettre en marche, Eijirou s'éclaira d'un sourire et le rattrapa en deux enjambées, calant son pas sur le sien. Leurs épaules se frôlaient occasionnellement.

À une dizaine de mètres, Kyouka avançait avec son bras sous celui de Denki, lequel gardait la tête basse et peinait à agiter de droite à gauche sa canne, comme si son fonctionnement était encore une énigme qui devait être décryptée.

La jeune femme les salua d'un sourire et d'un signe de main lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur.

\- Kyouka ? la questionna Denki, qui se demandait pourquoi elle s'arrêtait dans sa marche aussi subitement.

\- Kirishima et Bakugou sont là, lui expliqua-t-elle. On vous a vus de la terrasse là-bas, elle pointa du doigt la terrasse du café, et cet imbécile a insisté pour venir vous rejoindre.

De suite, il s'éclaira d'un immense sourire qui lui souligna les deux fossettes aux coins de sa bouche.

\- Kiri~ !

Denki s'avança avec les mains devant lui, Eijirou en attrapa une avec la sienne pour lui signaler l'endroit où il se trouvait.

\- Je suis là, mon pote.

\- Ouais ! acquiesça-t-il, avec un vif mouvement du menton. T'es vraiment venu ! Bakugou aussi d'ailleurs, j'en reviens pas que tu l'aies fait sortir de sa tanière ! Ce gros nounours en hibernation.

\- Toi, espèce de -

La main tendue de Kirishima le freina dans son élan, l'empêchant de s'énerver. Après un "non" du chef, et un sourire pour son compagnon, duquel il ne se récolta en retour qu'un râle désapprobateur, le rouge reporta à nouveau son attention sur son ami, qui avait basculé de quelques degrés la tête sur le côté, cherchant à savoir ce qui venait juste de se produire.

Il hocha ainsi le menton à la précédente question de Denki - se giflant aussitôt mentalement car il savait que ça ne servirait plus à rien - avant de s'exclamer en bombant la poitrine et tapant fièrement du point sur le torse :

\- Ouais ! Il a bien voulu venir. Je t'avais promis d'être là, et nous voilà ! Un type qui ne tient pas ses promesses ne peut pas se vanter d'être viril.

Katsuki marmonna :

\- Ouais bah si tu veux mon avis, Ei. Il a tout l'air d'être en pleine forme ton andouille, là.

Kyouka ébaucha vers lui une mine désolée.

\- Il est ingérable depuis ce matin ! déclara-t-elle, en se séparant de Kaminari pour le laisser se rapprocher de Kirishima et lui montrer sa nouvelle acquisition.

\- J'y peux rien ! s'offusqua le blondinet, qui avait l'oreille plus fine qu'escompté. Il leva le bras où était attachée sa canne. C'est ce truc qui est difficile à utiliser, d'abord !

Il se décala enfin de Kirishima pour les dépasser en glissant de droite à gauche sa canne devant lui, pendant qu'il s'offusquait tout seul d'un : "Ayez un peu de compassion pour le pauvre homme que je suis, bande d'ingrats !"

Kyouka envoya aux deux autres hommes un air désolé, puis sautilla d'un pas gracile pour le rattraper et passer à nouveau son bras sous le sien, pendant que Denki continuait de scander sous tous les toits :

\- Je ne suis pas "ingérable" comme tu le dis si bien, je ne sais juste pas tenir en place ! C'est pas pareil ! Il y a une nuance entre les deux mots, merci bien ! Il poursuivit avec davantage de vigueur. C'est pas parce qu'avec mon Alter électrique je suis du genre hyperactif que d'office je ne sais pas me gérer ! Non mais sérieusement, comment peux-tu dire ça Kyouka ? De moi ? D'un type qui met tout en œuvre pour apprivoiser ce... truc ? Bidule ? Machin-chose ? Ça s'appelle encore comment ? J'ai zappé le nom...

De sa place, Eijirou put presque voir Kyouka rouler exagérément les yeux dans leur orbite lorsqu'elle rétorqua d'un ton particulièrement las :

\- Pour la dixième fois au moins, ça s'appelle une canne de détection.

\- Ouais, ça !

\- Arrête de faire ta Drama Queen, Denki.

\- Eh ! Respecte-moi, je suis un homme, déjà ! Pour moi, c'est King. Je suis un Drama King !

Dans un soupir désespéré qui fendit les cieux telle une plainte au bon dieu, la jeune femme bougonna :

\- Tu m'épuises...

Katsuki et Eijirou échangèrent un regard, amusé pour le rouge, blasé pour le blond, avant de les rejoindre afin d'affronter la journée qui les attendait. Laquelle, avec Denki comme centre de gravité de tout ce petit monde, s'annonçait relativement surprenante.

~ x.X.x ~

La canne glissa de la droite vers la gauche, rebondissant contre les lignes en relief des dalles du sol. Eijirou observait avec intérêt Denki s'amuser à détecter celles qu'ils pouvait utiliser pour se repérer sur le trottoir. Ce petit jeu durait depuis déjà cinq bonne minutes, le rouge avait décidé de s'asseoir sur un banc, dans l'ombre d'une basse habitation, afin de profiter d'un peu de répit.

Réprimant un bâillement dans son poing, l'ébauche d'un maigre sourire s'esquissa sur ses traits droits.

D'après ce qu'il avait retenu, les dalles utilisées par les personnes en déficience visuelle étaient divisées comme telles : des lignes en reliefs pour relier un point à un autre, des ronds en reliefs pour marquer les arrêts, les débuts ou fins d'escaliers, les commencements de passages piétons, les bords des quais des trains, et il en passait. Les embouts aussi différaient ; fixes, tournants, ronds, allongés.

Denki l'avait fait essayer cette canne les yeux fermés, et le héros vêtu de rouge avait réalisé que le danger, autour de lui, était permanent ; que les sons vrillaient les oreilles, que détecter où s'arrêter ou bien où marcher demandait un effort considérable de concentration qui pouvait facilement épuiser sur la longueur, et que se repérer dans ce monde où tout n'était que noirceur était comme se confronter à un prédateur dont on ignore les traits, mais dont les griffes sont déjà prêtes à se refermer autour de vous.

Kirishima avait l'impression que Kaminari venait tout juste d'ouvrir la porte vers un univers inconnu. Inconsciemment, il s'était fait la réflexion que rien n'était évident dans celui-ci, que même s'il était au départ là pour aider les aveugles ou malvoyants à devenir davantage autonomes, il suffisait d'un instant d'inattention pour dévier de la route à suivre et perdre pied.

\- Là oui, faisait Denki en passant sur les dalles spéciales. Là non, continuait-il en répétant les mêmes gestes sur celles sans marquage. Là oui. Là non. Là oui ! Et là non !

Le rouge le vit se tortiller dans une espèce de danse de la joie non coordonnée, qui attira les rires des passants, avant de dire en bombant le torse et plantant les poings sur les hanches :

\- Ohoho, je suis un génie ! Kiri, regarde ! Je gère ! J'ai déjà complètement apprivoisé cette canne ! Oh ! Et j'attends toujours mon hamburger, hein ! Tu me le dois bien !

Suivre l'allure du blond qui slalomait de rue en rue, Kyouka dans son sillage, relevait presque d'une discipline au niveau athlétique. Pourtant, Eijirou avait la ferme certitude que Denki se forçait ; qu'il n'allait vite que pour terminer cette besogne le plus tôt possible, qu'il ne souriait que pour ne pas montrer l'étendue de ses faiblesses, et qu'il ne riait et plaisantait que pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

Cette unique pensée lui avait noué l'estomac.

Ainsi, il avait été celui du groupe à proposer une pause ; était-ce pourquoi il demeurait assis, les mains dans les poches, sur ce banc de bois un peu usé, depuis que Kyouka et Katsuki étaient partis leur chercher à boire. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils se baladaient en ville, par un temps relativement doux, et alors que Kyouka avait proposé d'aller chercher des boissons, Denki avait insisté sur le fait qu'il voulait qu'Eijirou "soit témoin de son génie naturel".

Kirishima avait vite compris que quelque chose le taraudait encore, quelque chose dont il ne se voyait pas faire part à Kyouka tout de suite. Au fond, il se demandait s'il n'en était pas le premier responsable.

 _"Dis, Kiri'"_ lui avait dit Denki, le jour où ils avaient regardé ensemble le Roi Lion et qu'Eijirou avait vu pour la première fois depuis longtemps Denki pleurer à chaudes larmes. _"Tu penses que j'ai encore mes chances ?"_

 _"Tes chances ?"_ avait répété Eijirou, sur le ton de la question, quittant momentanément des yeux l'écran plat de la télévision - où venait tout juste de se jouer la scène où Mulan s'élançait sur son fidèle destrier après avoir coupé ses cheveux et enfilé l'armure de son père - pour venir les poser sur lui. Le jeune homme blond n'avait pas bougé de sa place à ses côtés, la tête lovée contre son épaule et ses doigts refermés sur le bas de son tee shirt. Eijirou s'était un instant demandé où il voulait en venir, mais sa question fut vite avortée quand Denki renchérit.

 _"En tant que héros, je veux dire."_

Kirishima se souvenait avoir perdu une micro-seconde tout semblant de souffle à l'entente de cette phrase.

 _"Tu sais..."_ reprit Denki, l'expression grave. _"Depuis que je suis sorti de l'hôpital, tout le monde a l'air décidé à me prendre en pitié. Chaque personne que je croise me répète que je ne méritais pas ça, que c'est injuste et qu'il doit forcément y avoir un moyen pour que tout s'arrange au final. C'est comme si on m'avait collé une étiquette sur le front et que je ne pouvais pas y échapper car tout était déjà inscrit dans la roche."_

A la suite de cet aveux, Denki avait laissé planer un silence entre eux. Pas un de ceux qui plombent l'ambiance et mettent mal à l'aise. Non, plutôt un de ceux qui poussent à la réflexion, qui instaurent un climat de questionnements.

 _"Kiri'... Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si moi je ne pensais pas comme eux ?"_

Eijirou avait senti les muscles de Denki se tendre contre lui.

 _"Qu'est-ce qui se dirait sur moi si j'avouais que je ne me vois pas renier tout ce que j'ai réussi à construire jusqu'à maintenant à cause de ce qui m'est arrivé ? On dirait que je fais ça pour coller au stéréotype du bon héros ? Que je me veux copie conforme du type qui ne recule devant rien ? Mais tout ça, c'est des conneries. De même que ce que les médias répètent dans l'actualité concernant les héros qui ont pris leur retraite après l'incident de Musutafu. Ils ne savent rien, plus ignorant qu'eux tu meurs. Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est que de devoir remettre sa vie en question. Je refuse qu'on se permette de démanteler le héros que je me suis tué à bâtir de mes mains. Je refuse que Chargezuma ne devienne ni plus ni moins qu'un héros tombé aux oubliettes par la faute du destin. Alors je te pose la question : qu'est-ce que tu ferais toi, à ma place ? Est-ce que tu penses que Chargezuma a toujours sa place dans ce monde ?"_

Mais Eijirou n'avait pu lui donner de réponse. Parce que même s'il voulait lui hurler à pleins poumons qu'il croyait dur comme fer au fait que Chargezuma pourrait continuer à vivre, que Denki pourrait encore revêtir son costume, il savait pourtant que la réalité était en vérité plus compliquée que ça. Qu'elle était ce qu'il y avait de plus difficile à accepter dans ce monde où l'extraordinaire s'était imposé auprès de tous comme commune mesure.

\- Kiri'~ ! T'es où ? l'appela Denki, toujours planté à la même place ; l'inquiétude dans sa voix eut pour don de le faire redescendre de son orbite.

Sorti de sa transe, Eijirou lui répondit d'une voix portante "Ici !", cependant Denki ne redressa qu'à peine le menton et se mit derechef en quête de la provenance de la voix de son ami.

Eijirou bondit sur ses jambes, s'avançant vers Denki pour lui attraper les poignets dans ses paumes caleuses. Les épaules de l'électrique se tendirent d'abord, trop surpris pour faire un geste, puis ses sourcils se défroncèrent derrière les verres de ses lunettes de soleil, donnant naissance à une expression qu'il n'était pas souvent possible de voir s'ancrer sur sa figure ; de la tendresse.

\- Viens, le convia gentiment le rouge, le guidant à reculons jusqu'au banc. Tu peux t'accorder une pause, je crois. T'as bien bossé mec !

\- Bien sûr que j'ai bien bossé ! s'indigna Denki en gonflant les joues, profitant pour se vautrer à côté de lui. Je suis un bosseur moi ! C'est compliqué à utiliser en plus ce truc...

\- Raison de plus, oublie-la un peu pour le moment. T'as le droit à un repos bien mérité, mon pote !

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit, Eijirou se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas dit une bêtise. Denki inspira, le souffle étrangement saccadé, avant d'expliquer avec une certaine mélancolie dans sa voix.

\- C'est pas évident de l'oublier, tu sais.

\- Pardon, mec. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Denki haussa les épaules, un sourire triste pinçant ses lèvres.

\- Ouais je sais, poto. T'as pas besoin de t'excuser, c'est juste moi qui...

Sa phrase fut laissée en suspend d'interminables secondes, si longues qu'Eijirou fut certain qu'une minute entière venait de s'écouler. Durant celle-ci, Denki avait plusieurs fois ouvert la bouche sans parvenir à sortir un traître mot.

\- C'est juste moi qui en ai marre de tout ça, tu vois, confessa-t-il enfin, alors que sa voix se prisait à mi-parcours et qu'un nœud se formait dans son ventre. Pas du fait d'être devenu aveugle, c'est un fait et je peux dire tout ce que je veux, en vrai je peux pas le nier. Non, en fait ce qui m'agace, c'est plutôt de tout ce qui en découle. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne me voit plus pour ce que je suis réellement, que j'ai perdu toutes mes nuances.

Eijirou aurait voulu lui expliquer que rien de ce qu'il lui racontait là n'était vrai, que ce n'était purement et simplement qu'une interprétation étriquée de sa part, mais les mots refusaient de sortir, ses pensées demeuraient à l'état de non-dit sur sa langue.

\- Kiri'... Je ne pensais jamais en venir à dire ça un jour mais... je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de rendre les armes. J'ai le droit au repos du guerrier aussi. Même si j'aurais sans doute préféré qu'il se pointe plus tard, sincèrement.

Sa canne, toujours dans le creux de sa main, se mit à cogner en rythme contre le sol.

\- C'est pas la fin, Kami', essaya de lui faire comprendre Eijirou, à l'aide des seuls mots qui lui était venus à l'esprit à ce moment précis.

\- Que tu dis, et j'aurai aimé te croire. Après tout t'es souvent celui qui a raison parmi nous deux. Mais là je ne vais pas me voiler la face ; j'ai été naïf de penser qu'il était facile de changer une mentalité, qu'il suffisait juste de leur prouver que je pouvais y arriver pour les faire revoir leur jugement. Et pendant tout ce temps, j'ai pas arrêté de me mentir, de vouloir me prouver autant à moi-même qu'au monde entier que ce qui était jugé comme définitivement perdu ne l'était en fait peut-être pas vraiment. Mais je suis fatigué, tu comprends ? J'en ai ma claque.

Un rire amer s'échappa de ses lèvres. Dans l'ombre de sa casquette, une expression où se fondaient tristesse et solitude se mua sur son visage. Dans un souffle, il trancha finalement :

\- Chargezuma range le costume de héros au placard. Et moi, je vais m'évertuer à m'habituer à ce nouveau mode de vie. Maintenant, il ne restera plus que Kaminari Denki.

Dans le cœur d'Eijirou, sans que quiconque ne le sache, un raz-de-marrée venait de tout dévaster sur son passage.

Le roux ne put s'empêcher d'entendre l'écho d'une voix vicieuse qu'il avait virée de sa tête depuis tant d'années lui susurrer :

 _"C'est bien beau de te penser héros, de vouloir sauver l'innocent, la veuve et l'orphelin, mais_ _tu n'as même pas été en mesure_ _d'_ _aider ton meilleur pote à retrouver son chemin... Au f_ _inal_ _,_ _Eijirou,_ _tu n'es_ _peut-être_ _toujours qu'un moins que rien."_

Eijirou avait redouté l'instant où Denki prononcerait ces mots. Parce qu'il savait que ce qui faisait le plus peur n'était pas d'échouer, mais de se sentir inutile.


	11. Chapitre XI

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) ! Comment ça va par ici ?

Alors oui, s'il vous plait ne me jetez pas des pierres (ça fait mal, d'abord), j'ai enfin pu terminer ce chapitre. Et dire que je voulais le publier depuis Noël, ça me désespérait *snif* orz... Pardon pour le retard, mais les études pour devenir prof d'art me prennent tout mon temps. Je n'avais plus ouvert le fichier de cette fic depuis des semaines, l'écrire me manquait horriblement (T^T)... Mais j'ai réussi à finir ce monstre de chapitre, ça y est ! (12 000 mots, j'en peux plus de ma vie) J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas ! *Croise les doigts*

Merci encore à **Blue Aaren** pour sa béta (rapide comme l'éclair, un vrai ninja xD).

Sur ce, je vous remercie infiniment de continuer à lire cette fic, de la commenter et de la follow (en parlant de review, si je n'ai pas encore répondu à la votre, c'est normal j'ai un retard monstre sur mes réponses. Désolée, faut que je prenne le temps de m'y mettre ;w;). Vraiment. Je n'imaginais pas qu'elle serait appréciée à ce point. Je vous envoie plein de bisous et vous dis... à dans je ne sais combien de temps /bam/.

Une petite Molly qui vous aime fort.

* * *

 **Chapitre XI**

Une énorme main s'enroula autour de son poignet et l'attira en avant. Eijirou eut à peine le temps de papillonner une fois des yeux, étourdi, que sa vision oscilla. D'une rue bondée de visages inconnus, il passa à l'image d'un fond uni jaune canari.

Son équilibre déstabilisé net, en deux temps trois mouvements il s'était fait happer dans une puissante étreinte. Son souffle fut rompu, l'étreinte frôla de lui broyer les os (et lui seul savait à quel point ils pouvaient être solides ses os !). Son nez, cette avant-garde si malchanceuse en première ligne de son visage, fut celui qui en paya les frais. Sans douceur aucune, il s'aplatit telle une crêpe dans le ventre mou d'une masse jaune, ronde, grande et large.

Tout là-haut, à bien des centimètres au-dessus de sa tête, l'homme à l'origine de cette embrassade qui le compressait comme une sardine en boîte pleurait à chaudes larmes.

\- Eijirou~ ! pleurnichait Fatgum. Je suis si heureux de te revoir !

Le reniflement qu'eut le héros au pull jaune n'arrangea rien à cette cascade ininterrompue de larmes qui redoubla d'intensité et se remit à ruisseler sur ses joues potelées.

A mi-chemin entre "Aïe, mes cervicales", "Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué" et "S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi au moins respirer", Kirishima ne put qu'émettre des sons inintelligibles ressemblant à s'y méprendre à quelque chose comme "Mhpf ! Mhpf !" en espérant que son mentor accepte de desserrer ses bras épais de son torse.

À côté de cet être tout en démesure se tenait Suneater, fidèle acolyte dont le visage se dissimulait dans l'ombre de sa capuche ample de costume ; Amajiki Tamaki de son véritable nom. Un jeune homme attachant, cumulant deux ans supplémentaires à Kirishima. Les traits de sa figure s'étaient accentués avec les années. Un profil qui se tailladait au couteau, des yeux charpentés en amandes, un sourire timide d'où ne ressortaient que douceur d'âme et gentillesse à toute épreuve, et des oreilles qui émergeaient en pointes d'une masse de cheveux ténébreux pour couronner le tout.

Lui qui était si souvent étiqueté de taciturne devait cette réputation à son combat acharné contre cette timidité maladive qui n'avait eu de cesse de le poursuivre depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Constatant que son cadet passait par un camaïeu de rouge, de mauve et de nuances de bleu, Suneater tenta d'intervenir en sa faveur. En vain. Cette dite timidité maladive, à son grand dam, l'emporta sur son envie de porter secours à celui qui auparavant se partageait avec lui les interventions sous la tutelle de Fatgum.

\- Fatgum, plaida-il, tandis que sa voix, si douce et modérée, dénotait un certain amusement malgré qu'elle ne surpassait que de peu le débit d'un murmure. Laissez-le reprendre son souffle, s'il vous plait. Et évitez de l'appeler par son prénom alors que nous sommes en ville...

Un feu d'artifice de points noirs dansant devant ses yeux, le rouge, qui avait été bien secoué par cette embrassade des plus viriles qu'il ait connu, parvint à dénicher la tête du ventre de Fatgum. Deux inspirations plus tard, il pouffait d'un rire joyeux en rendant le câlin de son mentor - mentor qui, d'ailleurs, se remettait de ses émotions et usait de la manche de son pull tape-à-l'œil pour virer les larmes noyant ses belles prunelles cuivrées.

\- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir, Fatgum. Toi aussi Suneater.

Quand il se tourna vers lui pour le saluer à son tour, Tamaki lui alloua un sourire sympathique, bien que ses joues, témoins de son caractère réservé, se tapirent d'un voile rose. Un petit signe de tête y fut joint également - vague, certes, mais bien là.

Un autre reniflement de la part de Fatgum les fit reporter leur attention sur lui. En relevant le menton vers son ancien mentor, Eijirou ne put qu'apercevoir deux amples paumes se tendre vers son visage et lui draper les joues. Diffusant son parfum sucré dans ses narines en s'approchant de lui, le héros professionnel le fit incliner la tête dans tous les angles que lui autorisaient ses cervicales afin de l'étudier sous la moindre de ses coutures.

Tracassé, il osa poser sa question :

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

\- Il va bien, intervint enfin Katsuki, posté à près de deux foulées de distance des trois autres hommes.

Son habit de héros, amas d'orange et de noir, saupoudré de touches occasionnelles de vert, de métal et accompagné d'un pétard blond cendré pour crinière, attirait toujours autant l'attention sur lui ; les foules de spectateurs drainaient vers lui une attention singulière. Demeuré à l'écart du petit groupe pour ne pas se faire contaminer par tant de bêtise et de mièvrerie, il s'était fait violence pour garder patience. Tout le long, il avait laissé Eijirou faire ses retrouvailles avec ces personnes qui l'avaient aidé à élaborer l'embardée vers les cieux de sa carrière.

Des cernes trouvaient leur naissance à la courbure de son nez et labouraient un chemin en amont de ses pommettes, preuve qu'il n'avait eu que très peu de sommeil dernièrement car les responsabilités de son métier primaient envers et contre tout sur le reste.

Convoiter la première marche du podium, quoi que l'on en dise et qu'on puisse s'imaginer, ne comportait pas que des avantages.

S'ils offraient prestige et assurance d'avoir son nom gravé dans l'histoire à quiconque y régissait, les plus hauts sommets du monde n'avaient de place que pour une seule personne. Rude s'avérait la concurrence quand le principal challenger à l'autre bout du ring se défendait sous les traits d'un ami d'enfance.

Eijirou hocha du menton à l'adresse de Fatgum. La joie qu'il ressentait de les retrouver décuplait en flèche l'éclat de son sourire rayonnant découvrant chacune de ses dents effilées telles des lames de rasoir.

\- Il ne sait juste pas tenir en place, cet idiot, maugréa derechef Bakugou de sa moue grognonne par défaut.

Le plus vieux du groupe, du haut de sa large stature qui n'arrivait aucunement à passer inaperçu dans ces rues gorgées de personnes aux singularités toutes plus diverses et où il était facile de se marcher sur les pieds, pinça si fort les lèvres que celles-ci n'en furent plus réduites qu'à une fine ligne. Retroussé, son nez en trompette se trémoussa en premier signe de sa désapprobation.

\- Certes, admit-il, tandis que sur son visage rond se croquait une expression solennelle qui ne sembla pas y avoir sa place. Je trouve aussi que tu reviens sur le terrain un peu vite quand même... Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé.

Touché et attendri par sa sollicitude, le roux sentit son estomac se compresser dans un étau de remords à l'idée d'avoir inquiété ses proches. Ses prunelles incandescentes se détachèrent de la silhouette tout en courbes de Fatgum face à lui pour venir lorgner les cicatrices qui lui rayaient diagonalement le flanc. Ses blessures depuis longtemps refermées, seules subsistaient d'elles ces balafres.

Katsuki dut assurément voir venir son manège à des kilomètres car sa main gantée s'enfonça soudain entre les omoplates nues de son dos musclé. La tape n'avait rien eu de douloureux. Elle comptait purement lui intimer un retour au présent, pour lui faire comprendre que comme toutes les fois où il s'était morfondu au collège, il devait se reprendre en main, garder la tête haute et être aux prises avec les rênes de sa propre vie.

\- On bouge, lui somma-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

Eijirou suivit par automatisme la ligne du regard de Katsuki, dirigée sur sa droite. Autour d'eux, la foule s'était réunie en arc de cercle ; certains, bras brandis, s'octroyaient la permission de dégainer leur téléphone pour mitrailler de photos ce groupe muni de personnalités toutes connues du grand public.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que Fatgum, en un tour de bras, ne coupe court à cette scène et les entraîne tous vers un stand de takoyaki en bout de rue. Un éclat de rire plus tard, et les voilà qu'ils zigzaguaient habilement entre les silhouettes des habitants de Tokyo.

En marchant en ville, Katsuki ne daigna s'éloigner d'Eijirou. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé devant un des écrans affichant les nouvelles du jour que le carmin stoppa tout mouvement.

Un détail venait de se démarquer dans le paysage. Là-bas, en haute définition sur le grand écran, se mouvait Denki.

Assis face à un journaliste du journal local duquel il avait accepté l'interview, le blond s'était enfoncé avec une nonchalance effleurant l'indifférence dans le fond de son siège. La scène ne laissait place à aucun doute possible sur une rediffusion d'un enregistrement datant des jours précédents.

Eijirou savait.

Il savait que Denki était récemment passé au journal télévisé, que ses fans s'étaient enflammés sur la toile du web, que son nom de héros avait fait parlé de lui. Deux camps, majoritairement, se départageaient ; les uns soulignaient le courage du blond ou se désolaient de son état, les autres manifestaient leur mécontentement, croyant dur comme fer que cela n'avait été joué que pour créer le buzz.

Eijirou, pour sa part, lui qui d'habitude, en attestation de son soutien moral, ne ratait jamais une émission où ses anciens camarades de classe apparaissaient, quitte à les enregistrer pour les regarder plus tard, malgré qu'il soit revenu depuis peu au travail, avait prétendu trop s'égarer dans le boulot pour prendre le temps de le regarder. Loin d'être un comportement viril de sa part, il avait tout fait pour éviter d'apprendre ce qui s'était dit devant les caméras du plateau ce jour-là. Cela dit, il connaissait trop Denki sur le bout des doigts pour ne pas s'être - consciemment ou inconsciemment - fait une idée sur les mots qui avaient pu être échangés.

Debout à sa droite, Katsuki suivit la ligne que dessinait le regard du rouge. Quand il eut compris pourquoi son compagnon était de nouveau sur le point de se morfondre dans des idées, il scella les dents. Au mouvement, les muscles de sa mâchoire roulèrent sous sa peau d'ivoire.

L'écran géant montrait un Kaminari de face, masqué derrière des verres de lunettes de soleil teintées d'un bleu marine, le corps entièrement crispé malgré ce flegme qu'il voulait se donner.

Eijirou l'avait compris.

Ce sourire qui fendait d'une oreille à l'autre la figure de Kaminari n'était qu'une chimère. Un déguisement que son meilleur ami, cet idiot qui ne souhaitait inquiéter personne, avait pris pour habitude d'enfiler auprès de ceux qui ne lui étaient pas proches. Un masque qui, néanmoins, peu importait combien Denki l'espérait parfait, moulé à merveille pour embobiner son entourage, comportait nombre de fissures aux yeux attentifs de Kirishima.

Abandonnant momentanément les cicatrices qui fendaient les paupières de Denki derrière les parois de verre de ses lunettes, Eijirou se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. En bas de l'écran, en grosses lettres blanches apposées sur une bannière rouge, visible comme s'il n'y avait qu'elle qui importait véritablement, une annonce proclamait des mots qui manquèrent de lui refourguer la nausée :

 **"Une retraite précoce pour Chargezuma ?!"**

Kirishima accusa difficilement le coup.

Sur sa droite, un claquement de langue fit écho. Ôté de sa torpeur, le rouge obliqua le menton vers celui à l'origine du bruit. Dédaigneux, Katsuki étudiait les mots sur l'écran géant avec critique ; il semblait aussi rebuté par l'idée que ne l'était Eijirou.

Dans un sens, cette réaction rassura un tant soit peu le roux. Dernièrement Kirishima avait eu l'impression de perdre pieds sous une marrée d'émotions qu'il peinait à garder sous contrôle. S'accumulait au compte goutte, comme un robinet mal fermé qui continuerait de s'écouler inlassablement, du ressentiment vis-à-vis de lui-même talonné d'une insécurité qu'il pensait avoir révoquée depuis les années où il était encore un collégien.

De jour en jour, Denki s'enfonçait. De jour en jour, les repères de Kirishima succombaient.

Vautré dans le fond du dossier d'un fauteuil en faux cuir noir, Denki s'était vêtu d'une chemise d'un bleu marine très sobre sur laquelle pendait un micro portatif, et d'un pantalon noir qui somme toute passait parfaitement inaperçu au beau milieu de cette fioriture de luxe présente sur le plateau télévision. Coiffés comme à leur habitude, ses cheveux chutaient en ribambelles de mèches d'or de chaque côté de ses joues. Sa canne n'avait pas été repliée et reposait contre une de ses jambes, retenue dans l'emprise de sa main.

Concentré sur sa feuille de questions alors que l'émission poursuivait son cours, le journaliste s'orna d'un sourire professionnel avant de redresser le menton.

\- Monsieur Chargezuma, débuta-t-il, centré de nouveau sur son invité du jour.

Sans s'imaginer que celui-ci le corrigerait avec un certain tranchant.

\- Kaminari.

En pleine incompréhension, le journaliste déglutit avant de demander de manière hésitante.

\- Je... Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Je suis venu ici en tant que Kaminari Denki, expliqua avec patience, sur un ton calme le blondinet, les mains refermées sur la manche de sa canne. Non en tant que Chargezuma. C'est vous-même qui m'avez invité, merci de ne pas confondre.

Sa canne émit un tintement métallique quand Denki, qui avait gigoté pour trouver une meilleure position sur son siège, la fit cogner sans le faire exprès contre le bois lustré de la table basse le séparant de son hôte du jour.

En guise de réponse, le journaliste courba brièvement l'échine, se confondit en excuses, et se contenta ensuite d'opiner d'un "Il... en va sans dire, en effet".

Occupé jusqu'à lors à commander des takoyaki, Fatgum s'avança vers eux pour se planter dans leur dos, les mains occupées à tenir sa commande. Il enfourna une boulette - et parvint à se mettre de la sauce au coin de la bouche Eijirou ne sut trop comment - avant de proclamer avec les joues rondes :

\- Oh ! Red, ça faisait un moment que ton ami n'était plus passé à la télévision !

Tenant dans les mains les autres plats de Fatgum, Suneater nota à voix basse :

\- C'est vrai. Et... il a l'air triste.

Aux oreilles de Kirishima, sa remarque avait davantage sonné comme une question. C'est pourquoi, sans réellement prendre gare à ce qu'il disait, Eijirou admit avec mélancolie :

\- Ouais, un peu qu'il l'est...

\- Il est en civil en plus, commenta de nouveau Fatgum avec innocence. Il engloutit une seconde boulette avec entrain, puis pointa l'image de Denki de la pointe de son pic à brochettes en bois. C'est rare venant de lui, non ? Il a oublié son costume ?

Les iris de Eijirou ne s'étaient pas détachés de l'écran, si bien que Fatgum, interloqué par son mutisme, obliqua ses grands yeux ronds vers lui et répéta ses mots. Sans doute crut-il qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Cependant, le tressaillement qui avait remué les épaules de Kirishima, quant à lui, n'échappa pas aux yeux de faucon de Bakugou.

\- Il ne le portera plus, répondit-il à la place de son compagnon.

Devant l'incompréhension dépeinte sur les traits rondouillards du plus âgé, il daigna poursuivre dans un en renâclant du nez :

\- Son fichu costume. Il ne le portera plus. Cet idiot a laissé tomber. Basta. Terminus. Fin du parcours.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Eijirou ratatiner la tête entre ses épaules musculeuses. Il avait préféré en finir avec les questions une bonne fois pour toute ; il ne pouvait que trop prédire avec trois coups d'avance les réactions de son compagnon pour savoir que le rouge ne l'aurait jamais admis de vive-voix. S'y contraindre lui aurait trop coûté.

Une seconde de silence plana sur le groupe, prolongée d'une deuxième. Avant que le héros au costume jaune saisisse véritablement ce que le héros aux paumes explosives sous-entendait par le biais de cet aveu.

\- Oh, se désola-t-il, alors que ses yeux, exprimant mille et une pensées à sa place, agrippaient ceux de son cadet aux épis rougeoyants bien des centimètres plus bas. Pardon, c'était indélicat de ma part. Je n'aurais pas dû...

Un sourire indulgent fut tout ce que Eijirou se sentit en mesure de lui offrir en retour. Cela eut au moins le mérite de lui enlever un poids de la poitrine ; son ancien mentor était assez compréhensif pour saisir qu'il avait par mégarde piétiné un champ de mines.

À ce moment-là, une question du présentateur télé interpella l'assemblée.

\- L'incident de Musutafu n'a évidemment épargné personne. C'est pourquoi, Monsieur Kaminari, je vous demande d'excuser ma maladresse et l'indiscrétion dont je fais preuve vis-à-vis de la question suivante mais... Avez-vous du ressentiment... envers la personne qui vous a fait cela ?

Par un réflexe qui se récolta un regard noir et un "Tché !" survolté de Katsuki qui se renfrognait sur lui-même, le journaliste pointa du bout de son stylo les cicatrices de Denki. Eijirou mit un instant infime à comprendre que les picotements qu'il sentaient sur ses paumes de mains n'étaient ni plus ni moins que ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans sa peau. Il n'aurait su affirmer depuis combien de temps il gardait les poings serrés, et il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser sérieusement. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient ; cette question indiscrète lui avait coupé net toute envie de manger.

Il contracta la mâchoire ; ce présentateur, s'il devait le définir, était à des lieues d'avoir le profil exemplaire de la virilité.

\- Eh ! s'offusqua Fatgum, parfaitement outré d'assister à telle scène tandis qu'il finissait tout juste son repas de midi. C'est limite une intrusion dans la vie privée à ce niveau là ! Il y a vraiment des gens qui pensent que c'est normal de poser ce genre de question ?! Et à la télévision, en plus ?!

Le ton venimeux, Katsuki maugréa dans ses dents :

\- C'est pour ça que je ne supporte pas ces foutues interviews !

Eijirou, pour sa part, se retint bien de piper mots. L'image qui s'était ensuivi leur montrait un zoom sur le visage inexpressif de Denki, qui, Eijirou savait sans avoir besoin de se poser la question, accusait autant mal le coup qu'eux. Et le sourire triste qui lui étira les lèvres, cette fois, ne put berner personne.

La respiration lourde, il parla après d'interminables secondes à s'être barricadé dans un silence pesant :

\- Tous les héros ont un jour vécu une intervention qui leur a laissé un goût amer en bouche. Une inspiration, puis il reprit le fil de sa pensée. Vous répondre que j'en réchappe serait vous mentir.

\- Certainement, acquiesça le journaliste, qui gardait un visage professionnel déroutant, tout sourire sans pour autant réellement vouloir l'être, face au mal-être palpable de son invité du jour.

\- Cependant... Denki secoua vivement la tête, faisant virevolter les cheveux qui encadraient son visage. Cependant, contra-t-il avec un rire jaune en passant une main nerveuse dans sa nuque, je ne suis pas assez intelligent pour réussir à détester quelqu'un. Ni même assez mature pour pardonner aussi rapidement. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, c'est que je ne veux simplement plus entendre parler de lui. Les dernières nouvelles que j'ai eu de lui m'ont appris qu'il a été incarcéré, et ça me suffit.

\- J'en conçois... enchaîna l'hôte, après une courte pause.

La nervosité que le journaliste laissait dès à présent transparaître dans le moindre de ses gestes donnait l'impression qu'il pesait à présent le poids lourd comme la pierre de sa précédente question. Les épaules raides, il luit fallut cinq bonnes secondes pour arrêter de gesticuler sur son propre siège, identique à celui sur lequel Denki siégeait.

\- Si je puis me permettre à nouveau... hésita le journaliste, repliant ses jambes fines sous de bord de son fauteuil. Que comptez-vous faire à partir de maintenant, Monsieur Kaminari ? À la mention de cette interview, il y a quelques jours, vos fans se sont enflammés à l'idée d'avoir de vos nouvelles et nous ont fait parvenir de nombreux messages inquiets concernant la suite de votre parcours héroïque. Certains affirment même que vos réseaux sociaux sont demeurés au point mort depuis des semaines entières.

Eijirou put clairement voir Denki tressaillir sur les pixels de l'écran. Le temps d'un battement de cœur, juste assez longtemps pour que le roux le remarque, le sourire du blond se fana. Pour revenir le clignement de cils suivant.

Profonde inspiration. Le nez de Kaminari piqua vers le bas. Accompagnant ce geste, une de ses mains cessa de faire étau autour du manche de sa canne pour venir se perdre dans sa nuque. Il avança le buste vers l'avant, harponnant ses coudes dans ses genoux. Le bout de sa canne racla lascivement le sol au mouvement. Le bruit que cela produisit se répercuta froidement sur la surface lustrée et luisant du sol de la présentation télé.

Il suintait le mal-être.

La frame qui succéda celle-ci le dévoila des pieds en tête. À la droite de l'écran, le second homme demeurait immobile, l'attitude neutre, ses feuilles retenues dans la morsure de ses doigts, que sa question trouve réponse.

Un moment se suspendit. Puis un deuxième. Avant que finalement Denki n'accepte d'ouvrir la bouche. Lui qui d'habitude n'éprouvait nul mal à combler les silences, cela semblait pour lui, aujourd'hui, être un effort considérable. Les traits éprouvés par la fatigue, il parvint toutefois à se cacher, laborieusement, à n'en pas douter, derrière la seconde peau que lui offrait son sourire de star.

\- Comme vous devez vous en douter, prit-il le temps d'éclaircir, il ne m'est dorénavant plus possible d'exercer mon métier. C'est pourquoi, je me devais de faire cette interview. Chargezuma disparaît à partir de maintenant du devant de la scène, ma carrière de héros est officiellement terminée !

Un petit rire avait roucoulé dans sa gorge à cette annonce. Eijirou, bien qu'il ne fusse pas le premier concerné, n'avait, à contrario de Denki, aucune envie de rire. Les regards inquiets de ses voisins, particulièrement celui de Katsuki, le criblaient de toutes les directions telles des lances au fer rouge vif. Il entendit le timbre rauque de la voix de Fatgum prononcer quelque chose dans son dos, mais, dans la confusion, n'assimila qu'à retardement qu'il venait de remorquer Suneater vers un énième stand de nourriture.

La tape qui s'encastra dans son dos eut le mérite, si on omettait son sursaut, d'au moins le refaire chuter à la réalité. Autant interdit qu'étourdi, Eijirou questionna Katsuki avec une grimace d'incompréhension. Ce dernier le dévisageait, ses iris luisant comme des rubis dans la lumière du jour.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi, maintenant ? l'interpella-t-il.

Eijirou se sentit soudain très idiot. Pas certain de comprendre ce qu'il devait lui fournir comme réponse, il fit bondir un sourcil sur son front avant de s'enquérir :

\- À propos de quoi ?

Les yeux de Bakugou roulèrent dans leur orbite. D'un mouvement du menton, il venait de désigner l'écran géant suspendu à l'immeuble face à eux.

\- À propos de tout ça.

Les épaules de Kirishima sautèrent en synchronisation.

\- Rien, contra-t-il en secouant la tête. Ça m'énerve, et c'est frustrant, mais je ne peux plus rien faire. J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader. J'ai essayé plein de fois de lui dire que c'était pas la fin. Mais mets deux personnes butées l'une en face de l'autre et tu n'auras droit qu'à un combat de sourds.

Un air mauvais contorsionna la mine ronchonne du blond cendré.

\- Et quoi, tu vas t'en tenir à ça ? T'es sérieux ? T'as vraiment envie de juste dire "Ah ok" et passer ton chemin ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je ne peux pas supporter d'en rester là ! C'est ma faute tout ça. Ce ne serait pas viril de ma part de juste abandonner mon meilleur ami à son sort. Mais... !

Ses paroles se moururent dans sa gorge. Il s'humecta les lèvres, la bouche pâteuse, puis continua un peu plus calmement.

\- Mais tu sais mieux que moi que si je tente quelque chose, ça va finir en une connerie monumentale.

\- Et alors ? argua au tac-au-tac Katsuki. Te dire "Merde, je vais faire une connerie" ça t'a déjà freiné, peut-être ? Sérieusement ?

Kirishima marque une pause.

L'expression que lui renvoyait Katsuki ne trompait pas, Eijirou pouvait affirmer sans mal que son compagnon faisait référence à son sauvetage lors de son enlèvement par la ligue des vilains des années auparavant, en première année de lycée. Ce soir-là, Eijirou n'avait pas eu à se prendre la tête, il avait juste écouté ce que son cœur, son instinct et son corps lui dictaient. Et il avait foncé tête baissée en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille pour lequel il ne possédait clairement pas le niveau de rivaliser.

\- Non, dut-il se rendre à l'évidence. Non, c'est vrai.

\- Quand je te le dis, siffla Bakugou. Alors grouille-toi de faire ce que t'as à faire. Ça commence à me gonfler de te voir tirer cette gueule d'enterrement du matin au soir.

Les prunelles vermillons d'Eijirou arrimèrent dans celles identiques de son compagnon. Quand bien même cela n'avait pas toujours été facile entre eux, quand bien même ils se retrouvaient à peine après des lustres à s'être continuellement éloignés l'un de l'autre, là, tout de suite, il s'estimait infiniment chanceux que Katsuki soit là, à ses côtés, qu'il le ramène dans le droit chemin quand il s'enfonçait à pieds joints dans ses travers d'antan.

La reconnaissance qui transparaissait dans l'immense sourire qu'il offrit à Katsuki fut bien vite remplacé par de la détermination.

Bombant le torse, le menton tenu fièrement en angle droit, il était à présent paré à aller jusqu'au bout. À ses risques et périls. Tant pis si c'était idiot. Tant pis si c'était naïf.

Il ne supportait plus de trimbaler ses regrets ni ses remords en chaînes de plomb.

Son téléphone portable dégainé de l'antre sa poche de pantalon de costume noir, l'espace d'un instant, après avoir pianoté sur les touches tactiles de l'écran, il étudia le numéro qui s'y était affiché, celui de son ancien professeur plus précisément.

Sans détour, il tapa sur la touche "Appel".

~ x.X.x ~

La gorgée de café qu'il venait de siroter lui brûla la langue. Eijirou fit une grimace en déglutissant, sa bouche lui donnait l'impression bizarre d'être soudain devenue pâteuse.

Dans l'air se dispersaient les faibles effluves d'un doux parfum de lavande, presque totalement surplombé par celui de l'été. Une brise chaude, agréable, soufflait depuis la fenêtre ouverte sur sa gauche. Le regard tourné vers celle-ci, Kirishima suivait distraitement la danse d'un banc d'oiseaux fendant l'azur du ciel.

La pièce n'était habillée que d'une étagère, de deux canapés et d'une table basse où reposait un thermo de café ; suffisamment intime pour avoir une discussion sérieuse mais aussi assez grande pour ne pas s'y sentir oppressé.

La chaleur de sa tasse se propageait dans le bout de ses doigts et lui picotait les paumes des mains. Après s'être assuré que ses papilles fonctionnaient toujours, il déposa délicatement son breuvage fumant sur la table basse devant lui. Son attention se reporta enfin sur l'homme assis dans un second canapé de l'autre côté de la table, identique à celui où Denki et lui avait été invités à prendre place à leur arrivée.

En parlant de son ami blond, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que Eijirou avait obliqué la tête vers la fenêtre, quelques instants plus tôt. Habillé de manière plus décontractée en raison de la chaleur de cette fin d'été, il se murait pourtant encore derrière les verres bleu foncé de ses lunettes de soleil.

Durant le trajet en voiture pour venir jusqu'à Yuei, il n'avait eu de cesse de gigoter dans tous les sens sur le siège passager de la voiture d'Eijirou, demandant pratiquement toutes les deux minutes "On va où ?" ou s'exclamant d'un "J'ai faim", "Mec, il fait chaud", "T'as de l'eau dans ta voiture, mon pote ? Je crève de soif". Si tant et bien que Eijirou, qui avait fini par saturer, s'était résigné à enclencher la radio sur les musiques de l'été pour qu'il chante au lieu de le déconcentrer avec ses questions incessantes.

Tout de noir vêtu, l'homme de l'autre côté de la table basse, leur ancien professeur, arborait un visage lessivé en permanence ; des cernes ornaient le dessous de ses yeux à demi-ouverts, une barbe de trois jours soulignait la courbe de son menton et des mèches de cheveux affluaient en cascade sur ses épaules tombantes. Des souvenirs que Eijirou gardait de lui en tant que professeur principal, Aizawa Shouta n'avait pas changé. À l'exception près que des filaments blancs clairsemaient par petites touches ses cheveux d'antan noirs comme les plumes d'un corbeau et que quelques rides s'étaient ajoutées à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Cette chevelure poivre et sel était la seule preuve que les années n'avaient pas stoppé leur course folle depuis l'obtention de leur diplôme, il y a sept ans déjà.

Leur ancien professeur ancra les coudes dans ses cuisses et joignit les mains avant de se décider à rompre le silence qui planait dans la salle de repos où ils avaient tous les trois élus domicile pour l'heure du repas.

\- Je ne m'attendais sérieusement pas à ce que vous réapparaissiez dans l'enceinte de l'école, dit-il en soupirant, ses yeux perçants les fixant tour à tour comme s'il s'apprêtait à les réprimander pour une énième bêtise qu'ils avaient pu faire conjointement des années auparavant. Vous qui ne teniez pas une minute en place...

À la droite du roux, Denki pouffa en se tenant le ventre.

\- J'avoue je ne peux pas le nier, ça ! Même moi je me demande comment on a atterri là ! Kiri', tu veux vraiment revenir sur les bancs du lycée ?

Eijirou ne put se retenir de couler un regard perplexe en direction du blond à ses côtés, soufflant un ""surtout toi" tu veux dire...".

Pour toute réponse, Kaminari émit un second rire en acquiesçant d'un "Ouais, ça aussi je ne peux pas le nier."

Quand le rouquin revint sur son professeur en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de la tête, ce dernier avalait une énième gorgée de sa tasse de café bien noir.

\- C'est pas viril mais ouais M'sieur, admit Kirishima, pour nous aussi ça fait bizarre.

\- "Oui Monsieur"", le corrigea Aizawa, sur le ton le plus neutre et je-m'en-foutiste qui soi.

\- O-Oui Monsieur, se reprit aussitôt Eijirou. Pardon, Monsieur.

A sa droite, Denki émit un espèce de raclement de gorge moqueur, quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à "Pfrrrrt". Le bougre, pensa Eijirou, amusé malgré tout, il n'en ratait vraiment pas une pour attirer l'attention sur lui...

Reprenant le cours de la discussion, Aizawa annonça en regardant l'heure qu'affichait l'horloge non loin :

\- Pour en venir au sujet du jour, Eri ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Son cours s'est fini il y a quelques minutes.

Denki s'illumina d'un immense sourire à la mention de la jeune fille. Se balançant de droite à gauche comme un enfant à qui on venait de promettre une glace à la fin des cours, il s'exclama avec une joie non dissimulée :

\- Eri ?! Elle va venir nous voir ?! Vraiment ?

Le noiraud hocha mollement du chef.

\- Oui, répondit-il. Elle est celle qui a demandé à ce que je vous fasse venir aujourd'hui. Elle voulait vous parler de quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur.

En entendant les propos de son ancien professeur, Eijirou sentit une vague de nervosité le gagner. Il ne savait que trop bien pourquoi Eri allait venir leur rendre visite. Il ne savait également que trop bien de quoi elle désirait leur parler. Machinalement, son talon se mit à taper doucement contre le balatum du sol. Denki, quant à lui, continuait de se réjouir, une certaine nostalgie dans la voix :

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne l'a pas vue ? demanda-t-il, en se penchant vers Eijirou. Un an ? Deux ans peut-être ? Eri doit encore avoir grandi ! Imagine, elle est devenue magnifique et elle a tous les garçons à ses pieds. Ça ne m'étonnerait vraiment pas d'elle.

\- O-Ouais, rit nerveusement Eijirou, probablement.

Interpellé par son attitude, Denki arqua un sourcil en se tournant vers lui.

\- Ça va mec ? demanda-t-il, avec une expression mi-moqueuse, mi-perturbée. Me dis pas que tu as peur qu'elle t'ait oublié ? Toi ? Le grand Red Riot ? Le tombeur de ces dames et l'icône de ces messieurs, tu aurais peur qu'une jeune fille ne se souvienne plus de toi ?

\- C'est pas ça, mec, se défendit le rouge avec une moue. C'est juste que...

\- "Juste que" ? insista Denki. Va au bout de ta phrase, mec. Comment tu veux que je te comprenne si tu te stoppes en plein milieu ?

Eijirou réfléchissait sérieusement à comment lui dire, à comment lui avouer surtout. Eri ne venait pas pour simplement les saluer et discuter du bon vieux temps. Elle venait les voir car Kirishima avait fait appel à Aizawa des jours auparavant, en espérant que son professeur pourrait l'aider à trouver une solution pour Denki, pour l'extirper de ce cauchemar qu'il vivait en permanence depuis des semaines, des mois déjà. Il voulait l'aider à se dépêtrer de cette situation, pouvoir enfin lui rendre ce qui lui avait été injustement pris, rembourser la dette à vie qu'il avait envers lui pour l'avoir sauvé ce soir-là. Eijirou voulait, en ce faisant, réussir à enfin faire son _mea culpa_ , à tourner la page, à se débarrasser de cette culpabilité qui le rongeait à petit feu, de jour en jour, de l'intérieur.

Hyper sensible de nature, il ressentait, savait à l'intuition même, que Denki n'avait toujours pas accepté complètement sa situation. Et Eijirou, à cause de cela, n'avait toujours pas fini de gravir le long chemin escarpé vers la rédemption, ne s'était toujours pas autorisé le pardon. Il savait qu'il n'y arriverait d'ailleurs pas sans avoir au moins tenté quelque chose pour améliorer la vie de Denki.

Le flot de ses pensées fut interrompu par trois coups portés sur la porte. Aizawa lui ayant donné aussitôt son autorisation pour entrer, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille aux cheveux argentés, longs et soyeux, qui lui descendaient jusque dans le bas du dos. Au-dessus de ses grandes prunelles pétillantes comme de véritables rubis, s'élevait sur son front une petite corne. Habillée de l'uniforme de Yuei, la jeune demoiselle d'un quinzaine d'années s'avança à pas sautillants, timidement, jusqu'à son professeur principal, n'oubliant évidemment pas de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Eijirou la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'incline vers eux, les salue d'une voix douce et fluette d'un poli "Bonjour à vous. Je suis sincèrement heureuse de vous revoir. Merci de m'offrir cette entrevue avec vous" et ne prenne finalement place à côté de Aizawa, à qui elle offrit un sourire rayonnant, vraisemblablement heureuse que la personne qu'elle attendait le plus, entre autres Denki, ait accepté de lui accorder ces quelques dizaines minutes pour bavarder.

La main de Aizawa vint se poser gentiment sur l'épaule de la jeune fille alors qu'il prenait la parole :

\- On doit faire vite car Eri doit avoir assez de temps pour manger après notre entrevue, puisqu'elle a des cours pratiques dans l'après-midi. Donc, expliqua-t-il, le ton monocorde, si elle est présente aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'elle a une proposition à vous faire, en particulier à toi Kaminari.

Ne s'étant pas attendu à cela, Denki s'étonna :

\- À moi ?

La dite Eri opina en se redressant droite comme un "i". Elle parla à son tour, les mains sur ses genoux.

\- J'ai... elle buta au début de sa phrase, ne sachant pas par où commencer ni encore moins comment formuler ses propos, mais le micro sourire d'encouragement que lui rendit Aizawa lui donna assez de courage pour poursuivre. J'ai entendu ce qui vous est arrivé, Monsieur Kaminari. Et à vous aussi, Monsieur Kirishima... Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais vous venir en aide !

\- Nous venir en aide ? répéta Denki, alors que ses sourcils se touchaient presque sous son incompréhension croissante. Je ne suis pas certain de te suivre, Eri.

Eijirou, qui était resté muet tout le long de l'échange, se décida enfin à entrer dans la discussion pour expliquer la situation à son meilleur ami.

\- Ce que Eri essaie de dire, c'est qu'elle aimerait utiliser son alter sur toi.

La seule fille du groupe acquiesça de nouveau, avec un peu plus de frénésie et d'entrain cette fois.

\- Je suis certaine que ça pourrait fonctionner, Monsieur Kaminari ! Je me suis entraînée à le contrôler !

\- C'est adorable que tu veuilles me venir en aide, Eri chérie... fit Denki, en passant une main dans ses mèches d'or. Mais je t'avoue que je n'arrive pas à vraiment te suivre ; pourquoi tu voudrais utiliser ton alter sur moi, au juste ?

Leur ancien professeur fut celui qui répondit à la place d'Eri.

\- Comme vous le savez, l'Alter d'Eri est le rembobinage. Et elle est en filière héroïque maintenant.

\- Oui, ça je le sais, convint Denki, avec hésitation. Mais c'est quoi l'idée, Monsieur ? Car vous semblez tous vous comprendre et j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à ne pas le faire. Si on me propose quelque chose, j'aimerais bien qu'on me l'explique correctement au moins...

\- Ce que Eri te propose, Kaminari, conclut Aizawa, c'est d'utiliser son Alter sur toi pour essayer de te rendre la vue.

\- Je veux vous venir en aide, renchérit Eri, comme vous l'avez tous fait pour moi dans le passé ! Vous tous, vous m'avez donné plus encore que ce que je ne pourrai être en mesure de compter. Je veux vous rendre la pareille. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi essayer !

Devant l'enthousiasme de Eri, Denki demeura muet plusieurs secondes.

\- Je... il croassa. L'émotion qui transparaissait dans sa voix en était presque palpable. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je vous avoue...

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrai y arriver, admit Eri, mais je suis certaine que face à ce genre de situation, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Il y a moyen que je remonte assez loin dans le temps si je me concentre bien.

Un silence s'abattit sur l'ensemble du groupe à la fin de ces mots. Tout le monde avait dorénavant les yeux rivés sur Denki, sans qu'il n'émette un son, ne prononce un mot, ne leur octroie une réponse. Cette dernière n'arriva que quelques gros instants plus tard, le visage de Denki s'était totalement déplissé ; il avait l'air serein, comme s'il venait de mener sa plus bataille la plus importante et éprouvante de sa vie, et qu'il en était ressorti vainqueur.

La main qui tantôt jouait avait ses mèches blondes s'échoua avec lenteur sur ses cuisses, où reposait sa canne repliée. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts, sa tête s'étant baissée vers le sol.

\- Tu sais, petite Eri, débuta-t-il dans ce qui fut d'abord un murmure. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies autant grandi. À ton âge, jamais je n'aurai osé faire ce que tu fais à l'instant...

Lorsqu'il releva enfin le menton, un sourire sincère, reconnaissant, étirait ses lèvres.

\- Merci Eri, vraiment. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me touche et combien je peux t'être reconnaissant... Mais je vais devoir refuser ton offre.

~ x.X.x ~

Le visage poché de cernes de leur ancien professeur, Monsieur Aizawa, disparut derrière le battant de la porte. Celle-ci se referma derrière eux dans un claquement qui fit écho contre les haut murs du couloir.

Eijirou osait à peine respirer, planté tel un piquet, fermement sur ses plantes de pieds, comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il était encore capable de faire. À sa droite, Denki affichait un air neutre où certes flottait un début de sourire.

Le blond se tenait debout, les épaules relevées et le dos imperceptiblement courbé. C'était comme s'il pesait le poids de ce sur quoi il venait de tirer un trait. Sa canne était retenue contre son torse, dans la paume de sa main. Les contours de sa silhouette longiligne baignaient dans la lumière ocre de cette fin d'après-midi ; le rougeâtre se surprit à ne plus parvenir à le lâcher des yeux, la bouche anormalement pâteuse. Respirer était presque devenu une épreuve.

Il s'écoula une minute, peut-être, avant que le bruit mat que produisit le bout de la canne du blondin en rencontrant le sol ne perturbe le silence. Le roux en eut un soubresaut ; il prenait conscience qu'il avait fait durer le flottement qui s'était installé entre eux plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, au beau milieu de ce couloir vide de toute âme qui vive.

\- Allons-y, Eijirou s'entendit dire, sa voix normalement grave devenue criarde, voire dissonante.

\- Ouais, acquiesça son voisin avec un hochement du menton.

Le carmin culbuta ses prunelles vers lui. Le sourire de Denki était toujours là ; au cours de leur précédent échange, pas une seconde il n'avait cessé d'être là, de luire. Le contraste qu'il avait créé avec l'air grave, inquiet, préoccupé qui contorsionnait le visage aux lignes droites et marquées de Kirishima avait dû être saisissant. Aizawa devait l'avoir remarqué à ce stade et le carmin était réellement reconnaissant envers lui de n'avoir rien dit à ce sujet.

La main caleuse du roux vint s'enrouler autour du poignet du blondinet. D'une poigne leste, effleurant ses doigts froids avant de les quitter aussitôt, il le tira vers lui afin de lui indiquer la direction à suivre. Son ami n'opposa aucune résistance, témoignant d'une confiance absolue. Il n'esquissa pour seul mouvement que le glissement de la roulette de sa canne sur le sol de balatum, tandis que ses pas feutrés creusèrent une distance raisonnable derrière le rougeâtre.

Perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées, le dit rougeâtre réfléchissait.

Si Eijirou devait étiqueter un mot, un terme, une émotion définie sur ce qu'il ressentait, il opterait pour de la frustration. Ses nerfs, d'ordinaire robustes comme un roc, étaient à deux doigts de se rompre. Il avait l'impression qu'une enclume avait fait naufrage dans sa poitrine, que son repas du midi cherchait à lui mettre la misère et que ses jambes avaient enfilé un pantalon de béton.

De retour à la case départ, s'intima-t-il.

Eijirou aurait aimé que Denki réfléchisse un peu plus à la proposition de Eri, qu'il y pense à tête reposée, il aurait voulu qu'il y prête davantage d'intérêt, non pas qu'il rejette l'idée aux oubliettes comme il est d'usage de le faire pour une vulgaire chaussette usagée.

Il n'en fut rien. Sans surprise.

Depuis peu, Eijirou avait l'impression de ne plus reconnaître son meilleur ami. Lorsque ses brillants, incandescents iris se posaient sur cet homme auprès duquel il avait grandit, évolué, auprès de qui il s'était construit, forgé et fortifié, ce dernier se redécouvrait sous une lumière nouvelle.

Quand Kirishima s'avançait d'un pas vers lui, Kaminari en reculait de deux. Une main tendue en sa direction, Denki l'esquivait avec une habilité déconcertante. Si bien que la culpabilité que Kirishima s'était tué à tapir ces semaines durant, à ensevelir dans un coin de son esprit depuis que Denki lui avait assuré que rien de cela n'était de sa faute, s'éveillait de sa torpeur pour revenir au triple galop lui faire l'effet d'un coup de fouet.

Un arrière-goût d'amertume s'immisçait sur son palais ; là pour lui remémorer qu'il ne s'était que trop tu, qu'il n'avait que trop remué ciel et terre, pris sur lui, pour qu'au final les efforts de chacun - ceux de Kyouka, Mina, Hanta, ceux des autres à n'en pas douter, ses efforts à lui - ne dégringolent tel un château de cartes terrassé par l'épreuve du grand vent.

Sous ses paupières se rejouait en boucle le moment où le refus catégorique de Denki avait prôné sur l'optique de s'y risquer, l'instant où il avait pris position, où son désaccord s'était dores et déjà prononcé sans nécessairement avoir besoin de mot ; ses épaules devenues raides, son dos, tantôt courbé sur sa chaise, s'étant tendu, ses sourcils s'étant plissés jusqu'à quasiment entrer en contact... et son sourire.

 _Ce sourire._

Celui devant lequel Eijirou, les mains moites, se sentait si faible, si démuni. Celui devant lequel ses genoux devenaient soudain aussi solides que de la gelée, celui qui faisait rater un battement à son cœur, puis un deuxième dans la foulée, qui faisait que son souffle se paralysait dans sa gorge pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner. Un sourire franc, affirmé, calqué sur celui de l'adolescent qu'il était il y a de cela quelques années. Celui fier, rayonnant de chaleur, qui minait aux angles de ses lèvres des fossettes, lui donnant cet air juvénile qui lui allait si bien, même à l'aube de ses vingt-cinq ans.

Kirishima se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Dans le tunnel que formaient les couloirs du lycée à cette heure de l'après-midi, aucun d'eux, ni Denki, ni lui, n'osa former mot. Accostés dehors après des minutes de marche, d'escaliers et de mutisme à faire pâlir les morts, Eijirou n'y tint plus. Les poings serrés si fort que ses ongles coupés court pénétraient la peau épaisse de ses larges paumes, il exécuta un demi-tour. Fixant premièrement ses chaussures, son regard les déserta et partit à la dérive sur le visage aux yeux en amandes de Denki, pour s'y figer.

N'entendant plus le bruit des pas devant lui, Denki, qui s'aidait de sa canne pour se déplacer, s'immobilisa à son tour, sourcils froissés et lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre.

La préoccupation nuançant clairement sa voix et son ton emprunté, Denki se risqua à prendre le premier la parole :

\- Kiri' ?

Devant l'absence de réponse de la part de son interlocuteur, Kaminari ramena à nouveau sa canne contre son torse dans un geste dont il n'avait probablement même pas conscience, puis insista :

\- Mec... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour qu'Eijirou contracte la mâchoire.

\- C'est ma question ça.

Denki fit un pas de recul et rattrapa la perte d'équilibre que celui-ci engendra par un deuxième, qui le stabilisa. Vu la tête qu'il faisait, il ne s'était sans nul doute pas attendu à ce que la réponse du rouge ne soit aussi sèche, à ce qu'elle ne claque aussi sévère dans l'air.

\- Je suis perdu, là, s'exclama aussi vite Eijirou. Il lui avait attrapé le poignet où n'était pas suspendue la canne afin que ne lui vienne pas la lubie de battre en retraite. Dis-moi pourquoi t'as refusé aussi vite.

Il avait affreusement besoin de savoir, d'obtenir des réponses concises à ses questions jusque là demeurées trop longtemps sans réponse. Il en avait besoin là, maintenant, pendant que Denki se trouvait à portée de main et que personne autour n'était susceptible de les interrompre.

Les lèvres du blond s'entrouvrirent. La surprise était lisible, claire comme de l'eau de roche, sur sa figure. Il ne s'était de tout évidence pas attendue à ce que Eijirou réagisse de cette manière. L'espace d'un battement de cœur, il parut sur le point de dire quelque chose avant de finalement se rétracter. Il déglutit. Ses épaules, qu'il avait relevées sans y prendre gare, se mirent à convulser de tremblements incontrôlables quand il souffla enfin :

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi.

\- M'y mettre ? fit bêtement écho Eijirou, sans véritablement comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Sa poigne laissa filer du leste, assez pour que le blond, qui y vit là son salut, ne la chasse d'un revers de main rageur.

\- Te mettre à penser comme eux !

\- Comme qui, enfin ? s'agaça Kirishima, qui avait de plus en plus de difficulté à le suivre.

\- Comme toutes ces personnes, là, qui pensent que je suis à plaindre ! Arrête tout de suite d'essayer de me prendre en pitié car "ô pauvre de moi, je suis devenu un handicapé". Je vais vraiment finir par me mettre en colère !

Eijirou secoua vivement la tête. Il savait que Denki ne pouvait plus le voir désormais, que la portée de son geste était dépouillée de son sens premier, mais il l'avait ébauché par automatisme. Car vraiment, c'était faux et il n'aurait jamais pu

\- Tu te trompes ! démentit-il, coupant court aux soupçons de Kaminari. Je veux juste retrouver mon meilleur pote... Je veux juste... que tout redevienne comme avant. Et surtout... je veux pouvoir te rendre tout ce qui t'a été injustement dérobé par ma faute.

\- Eh bien abstiens-toi, tacla Denki après une courte seconde de silence.

Le ton recouru avait été aussi tranchant que la lame effilée d'un épée.

\- Parce que ces cicatrices...

Il pointa du doigt les empreintes de son ultime combat contre un vilain, ces marques qui lui tailladaient les paupières, démarrant d'au-dessus de ses sourcils et dénichant leur fin à la naissance de ses pommettes.

\- T'as pas le droit de décider à ma place de ce que je veux en faire. T'as pas le droit de vouloir me les arracher ! Quand est-ce qu'on va enfin comprendre ça ?! Même si j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire, ça viendra avec le temps je le sais ! T'as beau être mon meilleur ami, t'as pas le droit de m'imposer ton avis sur la question. C'est ma vie, mes choix ! Si je choisis de garder ces cicatrices, si je refuse que la petite Eri utilise son Alter sur moi, c'est parce qu'il y a une raison ! Réfléchis, enfin !

Sa respiration se faisait sifflante à la fin de cette tirade qu'il venait de lui cracher en pleine face. Kirishima demeura interdit pendant plusieurs papillonnements de cils, pour finir par se résorber d'un pas à son retour. L'herbe lui ayant été fauchée sous le pied, il ne put que bredouiller faiblement :

\- Mais... Mec, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de vouloir tenter le coup ?

Denki scella les lèvres, puis afficha qu'il ignorerait ostensiblement cette question en tournant sèchement la tête sur la gauche. Luisant dans les verres teintées de ses lunettes de soleil, une pointe de lumière éblouit le carmin, qui dut plisser presque entièrement les yeux pour y voir clair.

\- Ça, tu vois, ça ne te regarde pas, trancha Kaminari, voulant couper court à leur conversation en se montrant plus fermé à la discussion qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec lui.

Ces mots furent pour Eijirou la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. La tornade d'émotions qui lui ébranlait la poitrine devint typhon, et cette malle qui retenait depuis des lustres cette culpabilité qu'il avait amoncelé, si semblable à un canon de verre, laissa d'abord naître une fissure, puis explosa en milliers d'éclats.

\- Bien sûr que si, ça me regarde ! se défendit-il avec une véhémence qui lui était hors du commun. J'ai le droit de vouloir t'aider, non ?! Ça me touche aussi ! C'est...

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, sa voix s'était éteinte.

\- C'est de ma faute, après tout, ce qu'il s'est passé... conclut-t-il, dans un chuchotement qui faillit de peu se faire emporter par le bruissement des feuilles maltraitées par le vent.

Les bras du jeune homme aux mèches d'or retombèrent ballants de chaque côté de son corps, tandis qu'un air particulièrement agacé contorsionnait ses traits. Exaspéré au plus haut point, il leva près de cinq seconde le nez au ciel, prenant plusieurs inspirations à la suite, comme pour tenter de faire redescendre la pression, avant de la remettre droite. Intimement convaincu que Denki, les mains crochetées sur ses hanches et l'expression fermée, était braqué sur le fait de le laisser dans un nouveau cercle sans réponse, Eijirou était à mille lieues de s'attendre à recevoir la riposte suivante du blondin, à mi-chemin entre le murmure et le chuchotement.

\- De toutes les personnes sur cette planète, tu es bien la seule de qui je refuse d'entendre ces mots.

\- Pardon ? s'enquit le roux, peu certain d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Ne t'avise plus de me ressortir ce que tu viens de me dire. Si je dois me sentir pathétique même devant toi, je ne sais pas si je le supporterai. T'es pas responsable ! Arrête de vouloir endosser le poids de mes actions ; il n'y a jamais eu que moi et moi-même, bon sang !

De sa voix portante et grave, Eijirou haussa le ton :

\- Mais moi, je vis avec ça sur la conscience depuis ce soir-là !

Il hoqueta, les yeux écarquillés, quand il vit la mine chagrinée du blond. Entre temps, il s'était dévêtu de ses lunettes de soleil et les maintenait d'une main, leur armature pincée entre le pouce, l'index et le majeur. Réalisant que ce n'est pas en s'énervant qu'il allait arranger quoi que ce soit, il se rétracta en enfonçant la tête dans les épaules. Sa bouche articula un piètre "Désolé...".

Denki serrait si fort ses doigts autour de la manche de sa canne que les jointures et les bouts de ceux-ci blanchissaient à vue d'œil. Le blondinet semblait sur le point de vriller à son tour, pourtant en dépit de son air où se mêlait peine, tristesse et agacement, pas le spectre d'un mot ne daignait se former sur ses lèvres. Récupérant ainsi son calme à l'instar de son souffle, Eijirou en profita.

\- Je...

Ses pensées prenaient la forme d'eaux boueuses dans laquelle il pataugeait. Quand bien même il s'efforçait à restituer tout ce qui lui traversait l'esprit, rien ne consentait à sortir. Une énième inspiration, et Eijirou chassa d'un revers de main rageur les larmes qui menaçaient de dévaler de ses yeux brûlants.

\- Tu m'as dit que je n'avais pas à m'excuser, réussit-il enfin à confier, reniflant contre son poignet, et que tu me frapperais si je venais à m'en vouloir. J'ai essayé de ne pas le faire, je te promets que j'ai essayé... mais finalement je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. Ça me reste trop sur le cœur. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Kami'.

\- Il n'y a rien à faire, soupira Kaminari, tandis que son poids se portait sur une jambe.

Après un soulèvement d'épaules, il reprit.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait et ne peut être défait. On nous l'a répété assez souvent comme ça, non ?

Eijirou se mordit à nouveau la lèvre, avec bien plus de force que la fois d'avant. A la suite d'une profonde inspiration, un nœud dans la gorge, il argumenta.

\- Je sais. Pourtant, là, on a peut être une chance et tu le sais ! L'Alter de Eri est le rembobinage. Avec son aide, tu pourrais regagner la vue si elle parvenait à remonter assez loin. Tu pourrais reprendre ta vie d'avant...

Denki roula des yeux et tiqua, claquant exagérément la langue sur son palais.

\- Et l'éthique, t'en fais quoi ? expliqua-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse. On fait quoi après si finalement ça ne fonctionne pas ? Est-ce que tu as seulement pensé à ce qu'elle ressentira quand elle apprendra que ça n'a pas porté ses fruits ? On va juste imposer à une jeune fille un traumatisme de plus et elle s'en voudra de ne pas avoir réussi. Arrête tes conneries, Kiri'. Être celui qui fait pleurer une fille, ça n'a jamais été dans mes principes. La petite Eri a le cœur trop doux, elle ne supportera pas la pression et elle a déjà assez subi comme ça enfant. Et puis de toute façon non c'est non, mon choix est fait.

Eijirou sentit sa bouche perdre toute trace de salive. C'était vrai, il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas pris en compte cette possibilité et un surplus de remords s'amoncelait sur le tas des autres.

\- D-Désolé, fit-il, se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de la tête... Je... n'avais pas pensé aussi loin, j'avoue... D'après Monsieur Aizawa, elle a été celle qui a proposé l'idée car elle l'a entendu en parler avec Present Mic. Et même s'il a refusé, elle a tellement insisté qu'il a fini par m'appeler pour me proposer le rendez-vous.

Denki éluda d'un haussement d'épaules.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'excuses, mec, lui assura-t-il avec un certain détachement dans la posture qu'il avait adoptée. Ni même encore moins que t'essaies de me trouver des solutions miracles. J'ai juste besoin que tu sois là, que tu acceptes mes choix et surtout que tu me soutiennes. J'ai besoin que tu comprennes que dans ce genre de cas, espérer est ce qui fait le plus peur.

\- Mais il doit bien y avoir d'autres moyens, contra le rouge. Il y a encore de l'espoir...

\- "De l'espoir"... Denki émit un autre claquement de langue avant de s'adonner à un rire aigri, terne, dépossédé de son éclat de joie habituel. Ouais, l'espoir, c'est bien ça le problème. J'ai trop essayé de compter sur lui récemment. J'en ai marre de me reposer sur quelque chose d'aussi vague.

Les sourcils d'Eijirou se froncèrent et son nez se plissa, ses prunelles cherchaient une réponse dans l'expression du visage de son meilleur ami. Le sourire se dessinant sur les traits de celui-ci se fit forcé, faux, et la main qui tenait un peu plus tôt le manche de sa canne vint se cramponner à sa chemise.

\- Parfois, Kiri', quand tu as passé tellement de temps à n'avoir pour seule rampe à laquelle te raccrocher que l'espoir, quand il n'a été que ton seul rempart et ta seule armure face au reste du monde, il arrive que même lui finisse par devenir ton pire ennemi.

Ces mots firent l'effet d'une gifle à Kirishima, qui, désemparé, ne sut quel retour lui donner. Il ne pouvait juste pas se résoudre à le quitter des yeux ; baigné dans cette pleine lumière orangée de fin d'après-midi, alors que le souffle du vent faisait frémir les branchages et feuillages des arbres flanquant l'allée de carrelage bétonné, et transportait dans son sillage les parfums des fleurs, secondé de l'arôme de la verdure, Denki ne lui avait jamais paru aussi frêle...

Ni aussi seul.

\- J'ai déjà trop espéré, Kiri', renchérit-il, un octave plus bas, tandis que Eijirou, debout à près de cinq pas de lui, demeurait incapable de former une pensée concrète. Ces fois où je me réveillais sans me souvenir d'où je me trouvais dans mon propre appartement, ou sans pouvoir voir quelle heure il pouvait bien être, je continuais de me persuader que demain serait un jour nouveau. Pourtant, la réalité finissait par me rattraper, inéluctablement. Et ça faisait mal. Ça fait toujours mal, en y repensant. Mais je me suis résigné maintenant, alors ne va pas tout foutre en l'air.

Ses bras, son éternelle muraille contre le monde extérieur, son rempart derrière lequel il se réfugiait, vinrent se refermer sur lui, comme pour délimiter une frontière avec ce qui l'entourait. Sa voix sonna enrouée, fatiguée, lorsqu'il sortit :

\- J'ai la trouille, Kiri' ! Je suis effrayé à l'idée d'avoir à espérer davantage, d'avoir à connaître encore plus de matins où j'ai l'impression d'avoir un vide à la place de la poitrine.

Les yeux du roux se perdirent sur le sol ; la tête vissée vers le bas, ils lui brûlaient affreusement en cet instant présent. Ses poings se crispèrent si fort que ses ongles, coupés courts, rentrèrent dans la peau de sa paume.

\- Mais tu as pensé à moi, dans l'histoire ? Tu as pensé à ce que je ressentais à l'idée que tu sois celui de nous deux qui paie tous les frais ?

Il se sentait égoïste, trop plein de lui-même de penser ça, de s'attarder sur un détail aussi minime, aussi insignifiant que ses remords qu'il traînait en chevilles de plomb, alors que Denki était celui qui souffrait le plus de la situation parmi eux. Mais rien n'y faisait, il avait retenu trop longtemps ces mots, les avait fait trop taire, et maintenant ses émotions, si longuement réprimées, déferlaient tels les flots d'une mer enragée.

\- Je ne peux juste pas rester sans rien faire, s'entendit-il annoncer, c'est trop me demander. Je... Trahissant un sanglot, sa voix se brisa, carillonnant comme mille éclats de verre s'écrasant sur le sol. C'est pas viril ! Je ne suis pas un homme si je laisse mon meilleur ami renoncer à ses rêves !

Un silence écrasant plana. La bise fraîche de cette fin d'après-midi leur soulevait doucement les cheveux et s'insinuait sous leur vêtements. Denki s'était statufié, droit comme un "i" sur ses jambes, sa canne, qui tantôt avait tapé sur le sol de béton lorsqu'il avait croisé les bras, dorénavant ramenée contre son torse.

Un sourire, triste cette fois - résigné peut-être ? Eijirou n'aurait su l'affirmer avec conviction - vint ensuite orner ses lèvres rosées. Dans cette lumière cuivrée tel un halo, sa peau pâle se maquillait d'une doucereuse teinte de miel.

Avec beaucoup de calme, il remua sa canne devant lui, s'avançant maintenant avec mesure vers le rouge qui le talonnait du regard, l'appréhension le gagnant pour ce qui s'apprêtait à suivre. Il le vit s'arrêter devant lui, lui faire face avec une posture d'où émanait cette audace qui lui était si propre, quand l'embout tapa contre une de ses chaussures. Le blond parut soulagé de le trouver là. On aurait dit qu'il avait joué un quitte ou double en se fiant à son oreille pour se mouvoir.

Ses yeux, réduits à deux lignes graciles de cils noirs depuis leur sortie de la salle des professeurs, s'épanouirent aussi merveilleusement que des boutons de fleurs chassant l'hiver. Sa main libre, peu assurée, avait filée en quête de son visage. Tremblante, elle jugeait un peu à l'aveuglette l'endroit où pouvait se trouver son visage. Elle se posa d'abord sur son cou, faisant naître un frisson dans la nuque d'Eijirou de par sa température aussi froide que le vent qui soufflait entre eux, puis, à tâtons, elle trouva d'elle-même le chemin de sa joue, qu'elle traça premièrement avant de l'englober avec une douceur qui serra la poitrine du roux.

Il fallut attendre bien des instants avant que Denki, qui s'était évertué à chercher ses mots dans sa tête pour ne pas dire de bêtise, ne se décide à prendre la parole.

\- C'est difficile de se dire que je ne serai plus jamais un héros, c'est vrai... Denki avala difficilement sa salive, ces mots paraissant lui écorcher la langue, même si son expression tendre ne s'effaçait pas. Et c'est difficile, aussi, de me dire que mon avenir est maintenant incertain... mais tu sais, Kiri', jamais je ne regretterai d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fait. Jamais. Et je continuerai de le clamer haut et fort.

Par réflexe, en l'écoutant parler avec attention, Eijirou vint poser sa propre main sur celle de Denki, l'enserrant avec douceur, presque avec crainte de lui faire mal.

\- Ces marques, sur mon visage, sont ma plus grande fierté. Peu importe ce qu'on peut en penser, ce qu'on peut même en dire, si elles me vont bien ou non, elles ne bougeront pas de là. Car je sais que grâce à elles, tu es toujours là. Quand je t'ai vu, retenu dans l'emprise de ce vilain, j'ai sincèrement cru que je te perdrai. C'était la pire chose que j'ai jamais eu à imaginer.

\- Alors... tu peux au moins t'imaginer ce que je ressens en ce moment, non ?

Kaminari acquiesça d'un "Ouais, ça je te le concède". Avec taquinerie, il rajouta "Toujours aussi sensible, hein ?"

\- Dit celui qui pleure toujours devant un dessin animé pour enfants qu'il a vu plus de cinquante fois, contra Eijirou, renâclant et papillonnant des cils pour faire disparaître ce trop plein d'émotions qui dévalait par le biais de ses larmes.

Denki fut parfaitement outré de cette réplique.

\- Eh, c'est fourbe ça ! Je ne te permets pas, déjà !

\- T'as commencé le premier, assume maintenant.

\- Gnégnégné.

Ressentant un besoin cuisant d'affection, Eijirou combla la distance qui le séparait encore de Denki pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Son visage venant se blottir dans le creux de son cou, il l'enlaça avec un désespoir qu'il ne se connaissait pas lui-même. De Denki émanait une odeur de citron et de chocolat chaud, odeur qui immédiatement eut don d'apaiser Kirishima.

\- Pardonne-moi, Kami', ressentit-il la nécessité de lui dire de vive voix. J'aurais tout donné pour être à ta place, ce soir-là...

\- Je sais, lui répondit le blond, après que la surprise de le sentir soudain contre lui, lié à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, soit passée. Je ne le sais que trop bien.

Une de ses mains vint jouer avec les mèches flamboyantes et douces du rouquin, l'autre finit sa course dans son dos. Sa tête vint se loger contre celle du rouge.

\- Et je continuerai de tout donner moi pour que jamais tu ne le sois. Pas une seule seconde je n'ai regretté mon geste. Et je ne regretterai jamais de m'être interposé, je le répéterai autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que tu te l'entres dans le crâne. Mon corps a réagi tout seul. Alors t'as pas besoin de te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit.

\- C'est facile à dire comme ça... souffla Eijirou, qui put quand même ourler un maigre sourire. Ça me ronge depuis des semaines...

\- Alors dis-toi juste que ce qui me fait me sentir aussi mal n'est pas le fait d'être devenu aveugle. Bien sûr, c'est une réadaptation et c'est loin d'être facile, concéda-t-il, honnête, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'a autant détruit sur le coup, tu sais. Ce qui me fait si mal, c'est qu'on me voit maintenant comme un incapable. Et je l'ai pensé pendant tout un temps, aussi, je l'avoue. Cette canne que je trimballe à toute heure du jour, j'ai autant de mal à l'accepter car aux yeux des autres, elle est le symbole qui met toute les personnes en déficience visuelle dans un même sac. Pour eux, tous ceux dehors, je suis maintenant devenu quelqu'un qui ne peut plus rien faire de ses dix doigts, qui a besoin d'aide tout le temps, qui ne sait plus rien accomplir sans assistance. Et c'est ça qui me fait aussi mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors, de mon côté ? Là c'est moi qui ai l'impression d'être inutile et ça m'est insupportable.

Denki n'eut nullement besoin de réfléchir à sa réponse.

\- Sois toi-même ? Car je sais qu'avec toi, je peux être moi. Juste moi, Kaminari Denki, et pas "l'ancien héros professionnel qui souffre maintenant d'un handicap". Dis-toi juste que ce dont j'ai besoin, mec, c'est pas qu'on me plaigne mais qu'on m'accepte.

\- D'accord, opina consciencieusement Eijirou, le nez toujours enfoui dans le creux du cou de Denki. Je te le promets.

\- Merci, mon pote.

Eijirou le sentit sourire contre son oreille.

\- Kiri', fit Denki, en se détachant juste assez pour que son visage ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres seulement de celui de Eijirou. Tu sais... Il y a quelque chose que je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de te dire.

Kirishima pencha avec curiosité la tête sur le côté.

\- Ah ouais ?

Un sourire solaire, incroyablement éblouissant et chaleureux, vint s'illuminer sur le visage de Denki au moment où il prononça ces mots :

\- À ce moment-là, quand je t'ai protégé, je ne voulais pas être le héros de n'importe qui. Je voulais être le tien.

Le cœur enflant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, alourdi par ces émotions qu'il ne pouvait plus maintenir sous contrôle, Eijirou, qui sentait les larmes perler de nouveau aux coins de ses yeux, l'enlaça une fois de plus avant de lui murmurer, les lèvres tremblantes :

\- Tu l'as toujours été.


End file.
